Héroes del Silencio
by KayreKampa
Summary: El universo siempre había estado en su contra, hasta el día en el que una broma del destino decidió unir sus vidas. ¿Qué podían hacer por la sociedad una cobarde, una loca, una empollona y un friki? Solos eran vulnerables; Pero juntos son invencibles. Demostrando al mundo que aún quedan cosas por las que merece la pena luchar. Después de todo, existen héroes más allá de los tebeos.
1. Héroes solitarios

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a la mente prodigiosa del asombroso y sensualón Hidekaz Himaruya, y a no ser que Iggy me hechice, nunca seré él (T-T) por lo tanto Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia y algún que otro OC que meta aquí.

**Advertencia:** Los nombres humanos que usaré en este fic son los de María Amalea Vargas (Sicilia, OC mía), Gretchen Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Victoria Oukhira (Seychelles) y Vladimir Moldoveanu (Rumanía) Ah, y Universo Alterno.

**Sobre el Fic:** Antes de leer, diré que éste, aunque no pueda parecerlo a simple vista no es un fic corriente. Es una crítica social a través de los personajes de Hetalia, habla sobre el sufrimiento y la denigración humana, el maltrato, las drogas, el acoso, la muerte y también sobre el amor y la amistad, siempre desde un punto de vista realista. Si esperas encontrar aquí un fic hiper mega azucarado lo siento, este no es tu fic.

* * *

**~Capítulo 1: Héroes solitarios~**

Bachillerato en España, Preparatoria en latinoamerica ¿Qué más daba el nombre? Significaba lo mismo después de todo. Y en la academia W, la cosa no era muy distinta después de todo. Sea como fuere, Preparatoria o Bachillerato, cada alumno tenía en su mente una clara definición de aquel sitio por el que tendrían que pasar, para adentrarse en otra nueva y, quizás emocionante, etapa de su vida: Para unos, es el lugar donde se preparan para entrar a la universidad. Para otros, significan los últimos tres años para abandonar el mundo de los insoportables estudios, los profesores, los deberes…

Pero para Gretchen Zwingli, era un infierno hormonal donde la quemarían, la atravesarían con un palo, y después, si tenían compasión, la enterrarían viva en un foso sin fondo.

Y si, para Gretchen Zwingli, aquel era un pensamiento bastante positivo.

A paso lento, temblando, y aferrándose a las asas de su mochila rosa chillón, Gretchen avanzó hacia la entrada de su nueva escuela, viendo a todas aquellas personas saludarse, abrazarse y mostrar otras señales de afecto. Ella no tenía a nadie a quien saludar o abrazar, no había nadie a quien conociese. Todas sus amigas y amigos habían ido a preparatorias distintas, y ya estarían en su segundo año, estudiando a fondo para el último año, donde prepararían los exámenes para pasar la selectividad. Para Gretchen, sin embargo, sería su primer año en la preparatoria. Temía profundamente el meter la pata en su primer día de clases, que el profesor preguntase algo y ella no pudiese saberlo y responder, que la gente se riera de ella…Bueno, era de esperar que ella no se acordase de nada. Después de todo, había repetido curso y se había pasado casi el último año encerrada en su casa, y cuando no estaba en ella, se la pasaba trabajando en la pastelería de su hermano Vash, horneando pasteles, sin salir de la cocina. Casi dos años sin pisar una escuela…

No es que sufriese de agorafobia ni mucho menos, simplemente, no tenía confianza en sí misma como para comenzar una conversación con alguien, o hacer amistades. Bueno, antes si, pero en aquella etapa de su vida, no le quedaba nada de eso.

Hasta hace unas semanas, ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el volver a ese infernal centro educativo que devoraba hasta el mínimo ápice de su inocente y delicada alma.

Al menos, no hasta que vio que oyó…_Eso._

¡No, no y no! ¡No iba a recordarlo, por mucho que le doliese! Su querido hermano ya había dejado muy bien claro lo que pensaba de ella, y no le iba a dar el gusto de seguir pensando lo mismo. Iba a estudiar, iba a sacarse una carrera, iba a tener un trabajo de lujo, iba…

Dios, iba a morir.

Un timbre escandalosamente fuerte, sonó a la entrada de la academia W, haciendo que el alumnado que aún quedaba en la puerta se agolpase para entrar dentro. Gretchen, entró la última, caminando cual robot, pues, las piernas no le respondían. El guardia de la entrada le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¡Ah! Juventud, tan raros y hormonados…

Una vez el edificio se hubo cerrado, un chico rubio salió de detrás del árbol en el que llevaba escondido más de media hora. Frunció el ceño y una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes, fijos en el edificio, brillaban de preocupación.

-Gretchen, hermana, recuerda que esto lo hago por tu bien-Se dijo por lo bajo, quedándose unos instantes frente a la misma academia en la que, ocho años atrás, pasó sus días estudiando para cumplir su sueño de introducirse en el mundo de la repostería.

El chico dio media vuelta y, dando zancazos, se dirigió hacia su humilde pastelería, rezando para que a su hermana pequeña no le volviese otro ataque de pánico y se encerrase en su habitación por otro año más.

* * *

Gretchen caminaba por los pasillos del instituto esquivando a los cientos de alumnos que por allí corrían, saltaban y brincaban como cabras en el monte. Se escondió tras una taquilla y sacó un papelillo blanco, en el que se nombraban las aulas en las que tendría sus clases. Su hermano se había encargado de organizarle la agenda para facilitarle su estancia en su nueva academia, cosa que en parte agradecía. Sin embargo aquello era una nimiedad comparado con lo que tendría que enfrentar ella sola.

Miró el papel, buscando con la mirada el aula 12º. Tenía historia, y a primera hora…Su día no podía irle peor.

Al final acabó encontrando el aula al otro lado del pasillo, después de quince minutos buscando por los recovecos del pasillo, y la interminable cola de alumnos que se apresuraba para entrar a sus aulas.

El aula 12º estaba cerrada, mal asunto, eso significaba que su clase había empezado. Tendría un retraso…¡Y el primer día!. Se planteó retroceder, huir de casa, y ganarse la vida de pastelera ambulante. Ya iría a la universidad…Dentro de ocho o nueve vidas.

Su huida fue frustrada al chocar con el chico que tenía detrás. Era alto (Bueno, todo el mundo suele ser más alto que ella) de piel morena, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos rojos, del color de la sangre. Del cuello le colgaba lo que parecía ser un amuleto de madera artesanal, y luego se fijó en su cabeza, en la que llevaba puesto un bombín verde pistacho, que le daba un toque distinguido y ridículo.

-Oh, e-e-eh….L-Lo siento, n-no te h-había visto…-Demonios, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie que no fuera su hermano o Elizabeta que ya había olvidado como dirigirse a otra persona, a parte del "¿Con glaseado?" o "¿Son 2,50?" las pocas palabras que cruzaba con los clientes que iban a la pastelería de su hermano.

-No pasa nada-El chico le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Gretchen-¿Tienes clase en esta aula?

El cerebro de Gretchen colapsó. Ya no sabía que decir, un gato invisible se había comido su lengua, como también se había tragado todo el amor propio que había reunido semanas antes para internarse en la escuela.

Optó por usar las típicas coletillas que había oído en la tele, para proseguir con la conversación.

-Q-Qué…Qué buen día hace.

-¿Perdón?-El moreno no entendía a qué había venido eso. Gretchen estaba a punto de explotar. Literalmente.

-P-Pronto habrá lluvia.

-¿No acabas de decir qué hace buen tiempo?

-L-La… política va en decadencia.

-¿Eh?-El chico se percató del tembleque de la chica y antes de poder ofrecerle ayuda, un vaso de agua o un remedio curativo de los nativos de su tierra la puerta del aula 12º se abrió de golpe.

Un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con ropa elegante y extraña que, seguramente hubiera estado de moda en el siglo xviii, abrió la puerta con una mueca de desagrado. Sus ojos violetas, entrecerrados, los miraban con desaprobación, mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo mover el rizo que tenía encima de la cabellera.

-Buenos días jovencitos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de una fructífera conversación-Dijo con un tono sarcástico- Pero me temo que esto es historia, y aquí, no se habla de otra cosa a no ser que esté relacionada con la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Los arrastró dentro del aula mientras veinte caras los miraban con detenimiento. Seguro que se están riendo de mi por dentro en este instante…. Pensó Gretchen para sus adentros, temblando como una hoja. Se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró, sin molestarse en mirar a su compañero de al lado, a quien no tenía intención de conocer. El moreno que conoció antes, se sentó tres filas más atrás.

-Muy bien, díganme sus nombres para anotarles un retraso en su ficha de clase-El hombre del rizo, el cual parecía ser el profesor de historia, agarró una libreta color añil y con un bolígrafo rojo, apuntó en la dirección del chico del bombín.

- Vladimir Moldoveanu, profesor-Contestó el moreno del bombín, ahora llamado Vladimir.

El profesor fijó su mirada en la rubia que había acompañado a Vladimir. Gretchen tembló aún más, y se planteó seriamente esconderse debajo de la mesa.

-G-G-Gretchen…Gretchen Zwingli…-Contestó con un hilillo de voz. Su profesor, que había estado mirándola con aires de superioridad, notó como sus pupilas se dilataban y dejó ver en su rostro un gesto notablemente sorprendido, que ocultó tras su libreta.

-¿Zwingli?-Repitió el hombre, tratando de no atragantarse con sus propias palabras.

-S-Si…

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio incómodo. Los alumnos miraban al profesor, aparentemente, apuntando cosas en su libreta. Este, sin embargo, cavilaba algo que escapaba de la mente de todos.

El profesor aclaró su garganta y procedió a dar su clase.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, y seré vuestro profesor de historia este año-Paseó su mirada por toda la clase para detenerse de nuevo sobre Gretchen, de apellido Zwingli-Bien, alguien conoce las causas que provocaron la Segunda Guerra Mundial, o mejor dicho ¿Cuál es el concepto que tenéis de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-Fue una guerra mundial segunda, después de la primera-Dijo un chico moreno, con una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Todo rieron ante la gracia menos el profesor Edelstein, quién lo miraba con una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Vamos a empezar igual este año? Señorito Adnan-Preguntó su profesor, temeroso de ver repetir a su alumno otro año más.

-¡Era una broma señor Edelstein! Ahora soy un hombre nuevo, se lo juro por las delicias turcas.

El profesor Edelstein suspiró, volviendo a dirigirse a su clase.

-¿Alguien lo sabe?

Gretchen ocultó su cabeza con las manos, acongojada. ¡La iban a coger a ella, se iban a reir a ella por no saberlo y ella tendría que emigrar a algún lugar lejano donde nadie la conociera…como la Antártida! ¡O Groenlandia! ¡O el Océano Atlántico! Los peces no deberían de hablar alemán.

Justo cuando creyó ver el boli rojo de su profesor apuntar sobre su cabeza, una mano se alzó firme y rápida como un rayo para llamar la atención de Edelstein.

La mano provenía de una chica, de pelo corto y castaño oscuro, un rizo enorme sobresalía de su oreja izquierda. Su rostro era tapado por unas enormes gafas de culo de vaso, pero que dejaba ver su sonrisa, alegre y entusiasta.

-Adelante, señorita Vargas-El profesor indicó a la castaña que hablase.

-La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue un conflicto militar global comprendido entre las fechas 1939 y 1945, en las que participaron las principales potencias occidentales y orientales. La causa principal fue el descontento alemán, debido a que se sintió humillado en el tratado de Versalles, que se firmó en 1919, después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Después de que Hitler ganase las elecciones, proclamó el Tercer Reich, y se decidió a conquistar territorios con el pretexto de que en esos territorios habitaban alemanes. Cuando invadió Polonia, Francia e Inglaterra le declararon la guerra, y ese fue el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Muy bien dicho señorita Vargas, no lo podría haber dicho mejor-Le felicitó el señor Edelstein, mientras algunos alumnos miraban socarrones al futuro ojito derecho del profesor.

La chica se volvió a sentar en su asiento sin percatarse de las miradas que la observaban o de las que simplemente pasaba, mientras Gretchen seguía ocupada en intentar ocultar su cabeza. Si estaba al lado de aquella empollona tendría serios problemas. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era ignorarla durante las clases y mientras menos le dirigiese la palabra, mejor.

Si se hacía amiga de ella, estaría muerta, se dijo Gretchen a si misma mientras el profesor explicaba con palabras técnicas e incomprensibles las causas y consecuencias que la Primera y Segunda guerra Mundial aportó al planeta.

* * *

Las clases se hicieron lentas y tortuosas, demasiado lentas y tortuosas. Gretchen tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo en mantener la compostura y prestar atención en clase, pero el miedo la paralizaba por completo. Por suerte, ninguno de sus profesores le preguntó nada. Después de historia, tuvo matemáticas con el profesor Berwald Oxenstierna, un hombre serio donde los haya, al que no se le entiende al hablar. ¿Cómo iba a entender su asignatura si no entendía al profesor? Por no hablar del profesor de biología, Heracles Karpusi …No es que a este no se le entendiera, ese no era su problema, pero hablaba con tal parsimonia que en media hora, su clase había caído en brazos de Morfeo de inmediato (Salvo su compañera de pupitre, Amalea Vargas) ¡A saber qué problemas orales tendría el profesor de lengua!

Y así transcurrieron las dos últimas horas hasta la bendita y maldita hora del recreo. Bendita para los alumnos, maldita para Gretchen porque tendría que ir al comedor, colocarse tras una fila de comensales esperando a rellenar sus bandejas con su_ sano_ –Horrible- desayuno, sentarse en una mesa y tener que…que….que…_Socializar._

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué su hermano no le pegaba un tiro directamente con la escopeta que siempre guardaba en la alacena?

Hinchó los pulmones de aire, se armó de valor, agarró su mochila rosa con firmeza, y cruzó el enorme portón que le llevaba al comedor.

Era enorme, gigante y…Enorme. ¿He dicho ya enorme? ¡Pues era enorme! ¡Gigante! Y…Enorme. Ni su piso ni la pastelería de su hermano juntos eran tan grandes como aquel salón. La verdad, siendo claros, la academia W era una prestigiosa academia en la que se habían formado científicos, políticos, profesores universitarios, escritores…Toda la crème de la crème, vamos. Tenía piscina olímpica, cancha de tenis, fútbol, baloncesto un salón enorme de actos que, aún no había visto (Pero que según su hermano era impresionante) y muchas otras infraestructuras caras acordes a un colegio tan prestigioso como aquel.

La rubia paseó la mirada por toda la sala. Divisó a mucha gente comiendo, riendo, divirtiéndose en general. Vio a Amalea Vargas, sentada con un chico de rasgos similares a ella. Tenía un rizo como el de ella, pero al lado izquierdo, su rostro sonreía dulcemente mientras no paraba de decir "Ve" o algo así. La chica leía un libro gordo mientras el otro se la pasaba jugando con la carne de sus espaguetis. Vio a un chico rubio rodeado de chicas bastante maquilladas, pegadas a él como lapas, bajo las miradas recelosas de los varones. Luego vio a Vladimir, hablando con un chico de ojos verdes y cejas gruesas mientras comían algo verde y pegajoso.

Gretchen suspiró, y se decidió a internarse una vez más en la jungla hormonal que era la preparatoria.

Después de haberse puesto a la cola de la comida y haber llenado su bandeja con una bandeja de "cereales" qué más bien parecían hormigas agonizando entre leche, una manzana y un zumo, tras haber estado tartamudeándole a la cocinera, se sentía lista para…para…para…_Socializar._

Justo cuando avanzó un paso, las luces se apagaron de repente, provocando el estupor del alumnado. Gretchen tembló aún más, parecía gelatina en lata, y una grave y potente voz (Aún más potente en ese momento pues, sonaba a través de un megáfono) sonó por todo el comedor, haciéndole dar un respingo a la chica.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenvenidos estudiantes de la academia W!-La potente voz recitó esto de manera cantarina y feliz-¡Un año más tengo el placer de recibiros con mi maravillosa y hermosa voz en este nuevo año lleno de alegrías, penas, estudios y toda una nueva etapa para los estudiantes nuevos!

Una luz fluorescente cayó sobre una mesa vacía, siendo el único punto iluminado entre tanta oscuridad. De esa luz, apareció, de una voltereta gigantesca desde el techo, un señor vestido con traje y corbata. Sus ojos era marrones brillante, y en su sonrisa se apreciaba una enorme seguridad. Le recordaba a alguien…

-¡Buenooooooooooss díaaaass niños! Para los que sean de primer año y no sepan sobre mi me presento: Mi nombre es Roma Vargas, y soy el director de la academia W, la más prestigiosa del país-Agarró el megáfono y se dispuso a gritar con más fuerza-¡He venido aquí, lo más discreto posible, para desearos buena suerte a todos, niños! ¡Y recordad! ¡SONREÍD! ¡Eso es todo!-Y dicho esto, una cuerda bajó hasta su dirección, se ató la cintura con ella, y el señor Roma Vargas abandonó la sala como llegó. Las luces se encendieron y, tras unos instantes de murmullos y estupefacción, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Gretchen avanzó unos pasos sin darse cuenta, cavilando sobre como poder convencer a su hermano de que tenía una enfermedad terminal y no podría volver a la academia W, hasta que chocó contra algo…O alguien.

Gretchen hizo malabares para evitar que su comida cayese al suelo también intentando no volver a chocar con aquella persona. Se quedó mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa alegre e infantil que lejos de causar confianza, hacía justo lo contrario.

Era alguien alto, demasiado alto. Un poste de teléfono. Tenía el pelo grisáceo, los ojos grandes y morados, y llevaba una bufanda blanca enroscada al cuello. Lo peor de aquel tipo es que emanaba un aura oscura capaz de atemorizar al mismo diablo.

-…A…e…o…-Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular Gretchen a modo de disculpa. Si una persona amable como lo había sido Vladimir era capaz de provocarle un ataque, aquel tipo era capaz de hacer que su ser explotase como una bomba de relojería.

-No me recites las vocales, pequeña-Dijo el chico de los ojos violetas, con una sonrisa amenazante en los labios. Gretchen se percató de que el chico no estaba solo, había cuatro chicos y dos chicas con ellos, mirándola fijamente-Apártate ¿Da?

Gretchen estaba paralizada del miedo, no sabía que era el "da" ese o porque ese tipo daba tanto repelús. Solo quería irse a casa y esconderse bajo su cama hasta que la raza humana se extinguiese una vez un meteorito impactase contra la tierra. Los siete personajes se le quedaron mirando hasta que una mano agarró a gretchen, haciéndola retroceder y chocar contra alguien. Aquellas personas miraron de soslayo a la rubia y se marcharon sin decir una palabra.

-Pero ¿Tú estás bien de la azotea, chica?-Dijo con voz dulce la persona que la había agarrado-Esos tipos son peligrosos, me han informado. No te acerques a ellos.

Gretchen se giró para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Era una chica de pelo largo castaño oscuro, recogido en unas coletas atadas con lazos rojos. Su tez era morena, y sus ojos eran del mismo color castaño que su piel. Vestía un vestido azul con alguna palabra en francés, idioma el cual no conocía.

-¿Q-Q-Quién…Eres?-Para su sorpresa, Gretchen fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Mi nombre es Victoria, ¡Encantada! Soy de primer año, y no me imaginaba lo increíble que iba a resultar esta academia ¿No crees?-La risueña Victoria echó una ojeada por el lugar, con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Tú también eres de primer año?-Gretchen asintió- ¡Genial! Entonces, quizás nos toque en alguna clase juntas.

Un estruendoso timbre puso fin al recreo, haciendo que todo el alumnado se levantase de sus mesas con pesadez. Los recreos se les hacían demasiado cortos comparados con las clases. Sin embargo, para Gretchen Zwingli, aquel timbre era un canto celestial.

La llamada Victoria se despidió con un gesto y una sonrisa y se marchó sola del comedor. Le extrañó no haberla visto rodeada de amigos dado aquel carácter simpático y afable que tenía. Bueno, quizás fuera porque era su primer día, como el de ella, y no le había dado tiempo de hacer amistades. ¿Podría esto significar el comienzo de una bonita amistad? Si eso fuera así ¡Su hermano tendría que tragarse sus palabras! No volvería a decirle que le había decepcionado nunca más.

Gretchen se dirigió más aliviada hacia la salida del comedor, dispuesta a acabar las tres últimas horas de clase.

Pero ese alivio le duraría poco…

* * *

Ya finalizadas las clases, Gretchen, sintió como la presión de su corazón iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Pronto estaría en casa, a salvo de las burlas de la gente, de las miradas despectivas, de las hormonas revolucionadas… ¡Solo de oírlo le daban ganas de llorar de alegría!

El problema era que, al día siguiente, tendría que volver a la academia de sus pesadillas.

Suspiró, resignada, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde seguramente su hermano Vash, estaría espiándola desde el árbol donde seis horas antes estaba escondido. ¿Acaso creía que era tonta? Bueno si, quizás algo despistada ¡Pero es que él no sabía esconderse!

Paró en seco al ver delante de ella a los mismos tipos del recreo, mirándola de nuevo fijamente. Dos de ellos con malicia, los otros cuatro con pesar y tristeza. El más alto, la miraba con un deje infantil y burlón que ocultaba otras intenciones más siniestras…

Se acercaron a ella y ella, paralizada por el miedo, no pudo retroceder.

-Volvemos a vernos, pequeña-Gretchen solo alcanzó a asentir con nerviosismo. El hombre alto, el que parecía el líder del grupito, le sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Ivan Braginski, y soy el futuro líder de esta escuela…

¿Líder de la escuela? ¿De qué flores estaba hablando?

-G-G-G-Gre-Gretchen…-Susurró en un hilillo de voz.

-¿Gretchen? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito, da!-Sonrió infantilmente-¿Sabes? Me has caído bien, por eso…Me gustaría invitarte a un lugar muuuy divertido.

Esto no les gustaba. Tenía que salir de allí ya. Ya. ¡YA!.

Pero no podía, estaba paralizada hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Ivan se acercó aún más a la chica y, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo, se armó de valor y…

Echó a correr.

Gretchen se sintió por dos minisegundos a salvo, pero no fue así. Ivan ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la rubia haciendo que dos de sus acompañantes la siguieran, un chico y una chica. La chica vestía un vestido largo de color negro con unas botas blancas. Sus ojos eran azul añil oscuro profundo, penetrantes y siniestros. El otro era un chico que…También le sonaba mucho. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y un rizo que le sobresalía de la oreja izquierda. Sus ojos eran color castaño y su piel almendrada. Ambos personajes corrían dando zancazos detrás de Gretchen a quien se le estaban acabando las fuerzas.

Esta, chocó contra alguien mientras huía de los que serían sus futuros agresores.

-¡Ay! ¡Oye, ten más cuidado!-Amalea Vargas intentaba zafarse del cuerpo menudo de Gretchen, quien estaba encima de ella- Espera ¿Tú no eres Gretchen, mi compañera en historia?

La rubia oyó los pasos acelerados de sus perseguidores a través del pasillo, a punto de alcanzarla, atraparla, golpearla, insultarla…Ya lo estaba viendo.

Su hermano lamentaría un millón de vidas el haberle obligado a asistir a aquella academia.

-¡E-E-Están aquíííí!-Gretchen gritó con voz chillona y entró en estado de pánico total.

-¡Está allí!-Gritó la voz femenina.

Amalea ayudó a Gretchen a levantarse y se la llevó corriendo, tomando varios caminos al azar para huir de aquellos tipos. La rubia aún en su estado de shock, no entendía porque aquella chica con la que no había cruzado una palabra, ni una mirada la estaba ayudando. Y eso que horas atrás se había prometido a sí misma no involucrarse con aquella persona. Ahora se sentía fatal…Pero ya habría tiempo de derrumbarse moralmente.

Si es que salía con vida.

La condujo a través de los pasillos, escaleras y recovecos del edificio, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, sin puertas, sin salida, únicamente poblado por taquillas azul oxidadas, dos veces más grandes de lo normal, que nadie usaba. Habían llegado a la ala norte de la academia W.

Las dos chicas sintieron que los pasos que las seguían se acercaban cada vez más deprisa, oían, incluso, su acelerada respiración. Ya estaban muy cerca. Pronto su sangre empaparía el suelo por haberse atrevido a "Desafiar" al tal Ivan y sus seguidores.

Se cogieron de las manos y retrocedieron un paso.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido por dos minutos-Dijo la castaña sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Gretchen solo consiguió asentir. El puñetero gato se había vuelto a comer su lengua.

Cuando pudieron apreciar las sombras de sus dos perseguidores, para su sorpresa, una de las enormes taquillas se abrió de pronto, haciendo ahogar un grito a Gretchen y Amalea. ¿¡Y encima fantasmas!? ¿¡Pero qué diablos de día era este qué estaba llevando!?

De la oxidada taquilla, apareció una mano de piel oscura, y luego un pie que llevaba puesto una manoletina blanca con un lacito rojo. Poco a poco fue saliendo el resto de su cuerpo, de lado, porque por esa taquilla no se podía entrar o salir de otra forma. El vestido azul y la sonrisa angelical de Victoria, calmaron un poco a Gretchen.

Las tres mosqueteras. Muertas, antes de crear lazos de amistad.

Pero Victoria no tenía esos planes. Oyó las voces cada vez más próximas de los perseguidores y la morena, les indicó con el dedo la entrada a la taquilla azul por la que había salido. ¿Entrar ahí? ¡Si hombre! ¡Con lo oscuro que tiene que estar ahí dentro!...

-¡Vamos, entrad!-La rubia miró al fondo del pasillo donde pronto fueron visibles las sombras de aquel dúo asesino-¡Rápido!

-¡Yo primer!-Gretchen, dejándose llevar por el miedo, entró a la taquilla como un rayo, seguida de Amalea y por último, de Victoria, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Las tres quedaron en silencio mientras oían las voces de sus perseguidores.

-¿Has visto a la niña esa?-Preguntó la mujer con una voz de ultratumba. Por lo que oyeron después, el chico pareció negar con la cabeza-Muy bien, informemos a mi hermano. Vayámonos de aquí.

Después de unos quince minutos de silencio, estando ya seguras de que nadie les oía, las chicas suspiraron de alivio.

-Menos mal…Creía que este iba a ser mi fin. Y yo no pienso morirme sin haber sacado matrícula de honor de todas mis asignaturas-Amalea hinchó los mofletes cual niño pequeño, con aires de superioridad.

-E-E-Es..Espera…-Gretchen intentó reunir el valor suficiente para poder hablar con aquellas desconocidas- ¿C-Cómo es qué cabemos las tres aquí metidas…? La taquilla es grande pero…

Aunque todo estuviese muy oscuro, Gretchen juraría que Victoria sonrió.

-Eso es porque ahora no estamos en la taquilla.

Y aunque no se pudiesen ver las caras, seguro que las de Amalea y Gretchen debían de ser caras de póker.

-Seguidme y os lo explicaré-Victoria se levantó, eso pudieron notarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que pudiese ponerse de pie en una taquilla, ella era más alta que esta. La morena encendió su móvil e iluminó los rostros de la castaña y la rubia para después iluminar todo el lugar.

Aquello no era una taquilla. No estaban dentro de una taquilla. Aquello era un pasillo. Un pasillo secreto.

-¿Cómo cojones…? _cazzo ..._-Susurró Amalea en…¿Italiano? Si, era italiano. Pensó Gretchen para sí mientras se levantaba junto con Amalea. Siguieron a Victoria que caminaba hacia delante, dejándose guiar por la luz que proyectaba su teléfono móvil sobre los baldosines del suelo. Aquellos baldosines tampoco pertenecían a suelo que había en el resto de la academia. Aquello era muy, muy extraño…

Victoria se paró e iluminó lo que parecía ser una puerta. Golpeó en ella tres golpes suaves, uno suerte, una palmada y le dio una patada. Gretchen y Amalea se miraron, confundidas, sin saber el porqué de esa acción tan…Musical. Victoria les giñó un ojo y les mostró una sonrisa confiada. La puerta se abrió de pronto, iluminando los rostros de las chicas con la luz cegadora del atardecer.

Las tres entraron por la puerta, a paso lento. La castaña y la rubia las últimas, algo impresionadas por el descubrimiento. Detrás de aquella taquilla había un pasillo secreto, el cual llevaba a una habitación. Esta no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña. Había una mesa, llena de libretas y libros, Una estantería con cajas, juguetes y más libros, una hornilla que tenía al fuego una tetera, una pequeña nevera portátil y…Un gran ventanal desde el cual se veía toda la parte norte de la ciudad.

En frente del ventanal, alguien las aguardaba.

-Hola Alfie, tengo nuevas miembros-Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa de confianza.

El supuesto Alfred se giró al verlas. Era alto (Todo el mundo era jodidamente alto en esta escuela) Tenía el pelo rubio, dorado, con un pequeño rizo (¡Todo el mundo tiene rizos en esta escuela!) en el centro de su cabellera. Sus ojos azul cian, brillaban detrás de las pequeñas gafas que llevaba puestas. Vestía con una chaqueta de aviador y unos pantalones color caqui. En las manos, sorprendentemente, llevaba el peluche de lo que parecía ser un extraterrestre.

-¡Hola chicas!-Exclamó con voz chillona-Si estáis aquí, es o porque Vicky os ha hablado de este sitio o… ¡Porque simplemente estabais huyendo! ¿Me equivoco?

Amalea y Gretchen se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo podía ese tipo haber averiguado con solo un vistazo aquello?

-Huíamos de unos tipos extraños…Bueno, huía ella-Amalea señaló a la rubia- Yo ni me fijé en quienes era, pero me señalaron a mí también al verme con ella y huimos las dos. Hasta que llegamos por casualidad aquí y…La de las coletas nos salvó.

-Soy Victoria-Aclaró _la de las coletas_- Y si, Alfie, eran los seguidores de Ivan.

El rostro alegre de Alfred se borró por unos instantes. ¿Los seguidores de Ivan? ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo para tenerle tanto miedo? A parte de esa aura maligna que…Bueno, eso para al menos Gretchen lo explicaba todo.

-Vaya…Esto es grave. Que hayan ido a por vosotras el primer día, eso sí es tener mala suerte-Alfred se apartó de la ventana para luego apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa, dejando a su peluche de alienígena a un lado- Ya no hay nada que hacer, a partir de ahora seréis mis protegidas.

¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas, rubito?-Amalea Vargas demostró cumplir el canon italiano-siciliano de parecer una perteneciente a la mafia, plantándose delante de Alfred. Aunque no se pudieran ver sus ojos a través de las enormes gafas que llevaba, seguramente también serían amenazantes.

-Esa gente es muy peligrosa. Se hacen llamar "La nueva URSS" o Unión Soviética-Victoria sustituyó su sonrisa habitual por un semblante serio- Hay rumores de que planean hacerse con el control de la escuela por la fuerza…O eso dicen. La gente les tiene miedo y no suelen hablar o acercarse a ellos, siempre están buscando aliados para aumentar su poder. Ivan Braginski es un hombre muy peligroso. Y hoy, al haberos mandado seguir…Ha demostrado que os ha colocado en su lista negra.

Gretchen sintió que le iba a dar un ataque, esta vez sí que sí, esta vez sí que iba a morir de una taquicardia o lo que diablos fuera eso. No tuvo bastante con lo que pasó dos años atrás como para que ahora una especie de mafia rusa-comunista se le echase encima.

Gretchen sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero se mantuvo firme. Firme pero temblando.

-Pero no os preocupéis-Alfred les sonrió de oreja a oreja-¡A mí no puede hacerme daño! Vosotras seréis mis protegidas, yo me encargaré de que no os ponga una mano encima-Se golpeó el pecho, recordando con ese gesto a un héroe de acción- El año pasado me prometí a mí mismo detener a Ivan en su propósito. Por eso estoy en este lugar. Por eso estamos hoy aquí.

La rubia cerró los ojos y apretó las manos contra su pecho, reuniendo el valor para volver a hablar.

-Y…¿Y qué es este sitio?

Alfred sonrió.

-Este, amiga mía, es el lugar donde seremos libres de la presión social. Este lugar no es un club donde se hacen actividades sin importancia. Aquí se reunirán estrategias, ideales, pensamientos, para hacer de esta escuela un lugar mejor, un lugar sin sometimientos sociales. Aquí, los que fueron cobardes, a los que nadie valoró, a los que nadie escuchó…Se les brindará la oportunidad de ser héroes. De ser héroes del silencio.

* * *

**Notitas:** Holiwis~ ¿Qué tal people? Yo cansada, pues, llevo todo el día escribiendo y quería terminar el capítulo de mi nuevo fic _Héroes del Silencio_. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de empezar este fic, tiene la magia realista que a mí siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención. Además, quería ver cómo me quedaba una Liechtenstein tan cobarde como lo es Gretchen, aunque ya he dejado varias pistas en este cap para que más o menos sepáis por dónde van los tiros de ese pánico que tiene. También puse a Sicilia como la típica listilla con gafas gigantes ¡Y también quería dar algo más de protagonismo a algunas chicas de Hetalia! Yo amo el yaoi pero…No entiendo como alguna gente odia a todas las chicas hetalianas solo por el pretexto de que "eliminan" el yaoi :U (Sobretodo el odio que muchos procesan hacia Seychelles, cuando a mí me cae bien, y creedme, he jugado al Gakuen Hetalia) y buaano… Eso eh to' (?) Dadme vuestra opinión y dejadme un review o algo si os gustó y nos vemos la próxima semana, creo, porque ando de exámenes y espero poder escribir ;-;

**Ja na!**


	2. Héroes principiantes

**~Capítulo 2: Héroes principiantes~**

La puerta de la casa de los Zwingli se cerró con un sonoro portazo. Gretchen, con su mochila a rastras, avanzó por los pasillos de madera de fresno, arrastrando los pies con pesadumbre. ¡Había sido el peor día de su vida! Bueno no, este había sido el segundo…no, tercer peor día de su vida.

La rubia cruzó la puerta del salón para encontrarse con Vash y su amiga Elizabeta, sentados en el sofá mientras tomaban una taza de té. El chico se apresuró a levantarse para acercarse a su hermana, pero sin atosigarla. Él no era muy propenso a ser cariñoso, ni a ser simpático, ni a ser sociable, ni a ser amable, ni a ser empático, ni… ¡Bueno, vale, no era un ángel! Pero tampoco era lo que se decía un demonio del averno que devoraba el alma de los viejecitos desamparados. Sin embargo, el psicólogo de Gretchen, le había aconsejado que debía de darle apoyo moral en todo momento. Además, era su hermana y le importaba, aunque no se lo dijera muy a menudo. Elizabeta simplemente les sonrió, enternecida, mientras observaba aquella escena fraternal tan peculiar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día Gretchen?

Su hermana, en vez de detenerse y sonreírle a su hermano como siempre hacía, paso de largo, sin mirarle, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tiró la mochila al suelo con desgana ante la mirada atónita de Elizabeta, quién jamás había visto un comportamiento tan pasota en aquella chica que normalmente solía ser un trozo de pan.

-¿Qué le pasa…?-Preguntó por lo bajo la húngara.

Vash siguió a su hermana, sin ser demasiado brusco con ella, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no molestarla.

-Gretchen, siéntate anda, hoy preparé una fondue de queso, ese que tanto te gusta.

La rubia entrecerró sus ojos verdes esmeralda y por un momento, miró a su hermano con odio absoluto.

-No quiero. ¿Dónde están mis dulces?

El suizo no podía creerlo. Pocas veces había visto a su hermana de esa forma, aunque otras veces había estado peor. Prefería verla así a como estaba dos años atrás, por mucho que le doliese. Él sabía que la recuperación de su hermana a incorporase al mundo estudiantil de nuevo era un proceso lento, duro y tedioso, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, demostrarle que estaba allí para ayudarla. Pero ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por ella?

-E-Están en el mueble de abajo, sírvete-Odiaba que su hermana se inflase a dulces cada vez que tenía un problema, y no, no era por que ganase peso, sino porque siempre fue una niña de defensas bajas y lo menos que quería era que aquella mala alimentación le provocase una anemia.

Gretchen abrió el mueble y se llevó cuatro cajas de galletas, dos de golosinas y un zumo de piña, que cargó con las dos manos y se llevó a su habitación, cruzando por el salón, sin dedicar una mirada o un saludo a Elizabeta, quién estupefacta, no había dejado de mirarla.

Al escuchar el portazo de la habitación de la chica, Vash, se sentó en el sillón más cercano que encontró, acariciándose las sienes con los dedos, sintiéndose impotente, estúpido y mal hermano.

Elizabeta le colocó una mano en su hombro, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que el suizo agradeció.

-No te preocupes Vash, la pobre Gretchen solo necesita un tiempo para habituarse a su nueva vida…Entiéndela. Está en esas edades…

-Pero ya es mayorcita como para enfrentarse al mundo y no deprimirse por el primer obstáculo que le venga.

La castaña reprimió una risilla.

-Venga Vash, tú a los dieciocho no eras un modelo de conducta, jiji-El suizo notó como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo. Miró a su amiga con ojos de asesino y la chica siguió riéndose por lo bajini-¡No te lo tomas a mal, hombre! Pero sabes que para ella esto es muy difícil. No después de lo que le pasó en el instituto hace dos años…

Los rostros de ambos amigos ensombrecieron al recordar aquello. Pero por mucho que les doliese, lo pasado pasado estaba, y no se podía cambiar. Gretchen tendría que aprender a vivir con aquel trauma y superarlo día a día en su nueva academia.

-Lo sé Elizabeta, lo sé-Dijo el suizo, tomando la taza de té que había sobre la mesa, bebiendo un poco-Solo espero que algún día vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-Por cierto ¿No me digas qué la mandaste a la academia W?-La pregunta fue mitad retintín, mitad ilusionada. Quizás con algo más de retintín.

Vash, que casi nunca solía sonreír, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Que bien me conoces.

Siguieron charlando sobre trivialidades y anécdotas pasadas hasta que el cielo se tornó naranja.

* * *

A través de los cristales del coche, la rubia podía observar el ir y venir de los transeúntes que iban por la calle, el traqueteo de los automóviles en hora punta, el olor a tostadas con mantequilla de alguna cafetería cercana, la brisa cálida mañanera de septiembre...

El tembleque de sus piernas.

La pobre Gretchen apenas había pegado ojo. Su primer día y ya había sido amenazada por una versión joven de la mafia rusa, encima, había ido a parar a un club ilegal de frikis que se creían héroes, y se había juntado con una empollona, una loca y un fanático de Marvel y lo paranormal. Frecuentar gente como esa era lo que debía evitar, por el bien de su seguridad. La gente de esa índole siempre era rondada por abusones, criticones y eran mirados de manera despectiva por el resto de la sociedad, solo por ser diferentes.

Aquello era una injusticia, Gretchen lo sabía. Pero no quería correr su misma suerte.

No otra vez.

Su hermano miraba de soslayo a la rubia, sentada en los asientos de atrás, a través del espejo retrovisor. La vio encogida, aterrada. Sintió lástima por ella y un por un momento pareció plantearse la asistencia de su hermana a la academia, incluso pensó en vestirse de mujer y hacerse pasar por ella para que en su expediente escolar no quedara otro vacío de dos años y medio...Aunque...la verdad, ambos tenían mucho parecido, quizás la idea resultase...

¿A quién pretendía engañar? No funcionaría.

La voz le delataría.

Se guardó sus enrevesados planes para si y se concentró en conducir. Atravesó un par de manzanas más hasta detenerse frente a la enorme y atemorizante Academia W. Gretchen se bajó del coche con parsimonia, intentando alargar lo más posible su estancia en el vehículo para no tener que salir ahí fuera y enfrentarse a la horrible sociedad que tanto odiaba. Al final, los bufidos de su hermano acabaron echándola de su asiento, obligándola a enderezar las piernas y a dejar de temblar para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Su hermano abrió la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto para dirigirle las palabras más alentadoras que una persona como él era capaz de dar.

-Suerte-Y dicho aquellas conmovedores palabras, arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia su pastelería, dónde él también comenzaría su jornada laboral.

Gretchen suspiró, colocándose la mochila rosa correctamente y avanzando unos pasos hacia la entrada, junto con el resto de alumnos. Seguían en el mismo plan que el día anterior: Risas, abrazos, saltos...Ya se les pasaría toda esa euforia cuando llevasen más de una semana estudiando.

Alcanzó a abrir su taquilla, dispuesta a coger los libros de biología y matemáticas cuando unos pasos acelerados corrieron en su dirección, dando saltitos. En dos segundos, Victoria Oukhira ya se encontraba a la altura de Gretchen, dándole un cálido abrazo sureño.

-¡Buenos días Gretchen!-Canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Lista para comenzar un nuevo día en esta maravillosa academia?

Si hubiera tenido el carácter fuerte de su hermano, le habría volado la cabeza con la escopeta, pero como no tenía ni carácter ni escopeta, solo logró asentir.

¡Joder! ¿Es qué siempre se iba a comer el puñetero gato su lengua?

-Dime ¿Qué tienes ahora? Yo historia ¡Es una verdadera tortura!-La sureña se tapó la cara con las manos- No me gusta para nada esa asignatura… Bueno, no me gusta ninguna la verdad, salvo biología ¡Amo la naturaleza, y el cuerpo humano! ¿No crees? Saber de qué estamos hechos, nuestros orígenes…¿No te parece interesante? ¡La historia no ofrece nada de eso! Prefiero la biología, o matemáticas…No sé tú.

Si algo había averiguado Gretchen en esos diez minutos hablando (Y cuando decía hablando, quería decir, hablando Victoria) era que su nueva amiga, era una verdadera cotorra.

Solo logró asentir.

Victoria pasó de hablar por los codos a mirar por todas partes hasta localizar su objetivo: Amalea Vargas sostenía un libro entre los dedos mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llevándose insultos y gestos obscenos por chocar con toda persona que se cruzase en su camino y, no, no era porque sus enormes gafas no le funcionasen bien, era que, simplemente, estaba más pendiente de su libro que de la vida que circulaba a su alrededor.

Victoria chilló su nombre con tal fuerza, que ni el pasotismo de Amalea fue capaz de ignorarlo. Se giró, sorprendida, al escuchar resonar su nombre con tal tono de voz.

-¡Ven aquí, sorda!-La llamó Victoria, Amalea se acercó de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Quién se ha muerto!? ¡No jodas que se nos ha muerto el musculitos friki!

La sureña comenzó a reírse como una loca mientras Gretchen se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. ¿Con quién diablos se estaba juntando?

Y de pronto, el último integrante de aquel extraño grupo, llegó dando zancazos y, de un salto, pasó sus enormes brazos por los hombros de las tres chicas. La verdad, Alfred Jones era un gigante comparado con las chicas, que eran bajitas y bastante delgaduchas. Gretchen no entendía como una persona con una agilidad y cuerpo como Alfred, no se encontraba en ningún club deportivo, y tampoco le iba a preguntar, al menos no de momento.

-¡Quita, coño!-Amalea gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse del gigante estadounidense que la atrapaba-¡Quita!

Gretchen solo se dejaba mecer sin decir nada. Parecía que iba a estar condenada a quedar muda en la academia de por vida. Al final no le hizo falta quejarse: El puñetazo en el estómago de Alfred, cortesía de Amalea Vargas, fue más que suficiente.

-¡Ay! ¡No hacía falta ser tan bruta!... –Exclamó agarrándose la tripa-…Pero bueno, a mí esto no me duele, después de todo ¡Soy un héroe, HAHAHA!

-Si quieres puedo dirigir mi puño a tu segunda cabeza…-Dijo la italiana con un tono digno de una mafiosa- A ver si opina lo mismo.

Alfred tardó unos segundos en comprender a que se refería con "Segunda cabeza".

-¡Eh, no no, gracias!-Gritó, nervioso. Por muy menuda que fuera, Amalea tenía un puño de hierro- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, ahora tengo informática ¡Nos vemos en el recreo!-Se despidió con un gesto y se marchó corriendo a su clase, dejando a las tres chicas solas.

El estadounidense caminaba por los pasillos, intentando recordar en que aula tenía su asignatura, cuando vio a su hermano gemelo, Matthew, caminando en su misma dirección. Llevaba una montaña de libros que no le permitía ver absolutamente nada. Probablemente había vuelto a perder las llaves de su taquilla.

-¡Matthew!-Gritó Alfred, acercándose a él- ¿Qué haces con tantos libros? ¿No me digas que volviste a perder la llave de la taquilla? Jeje.

-Menos gritos y más ayuda-Le contestó su hermano. A pesar de ser gemelos, su hermano tenía la cara mucho más angelical, y era muchísimo más maduro que Alfred. Por el resto, ambos tenían casi el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, y la misma complexión robusta y altura- Anda, ayúdame a llevar los libros.

-¡Qué harías sin mí, Matthew! –Alfred cogió un puñado de sus libros y ambos comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos.

-Vivir más tranquilo-Le contestó con una risilla.

Ambos tenían casi las mismas clases, así que, si alguno de ellos se despistaba, podía contar con el otro para recordárselo. Siempre había sido así, su relación se basaba en la confianza, en la ayuda mutua y... ¿A quién pretendían engañar? También se molestaban todo el tiempo.

-Aaaah, así que era el aula 8º-Alfred se aporreó la cabeza con los libros de su hermano-¿¡Cómo he podido olvidarlo!? En aquella aula imparte sus clases la señorita Emma, la buenaza y amable señorita Emma.

-Sí, pero esta vez, procura atender más a sus clases y dibujar menos héroes. Si la señorita tuvo un ápice de compasión contigo para aprobarte el año pasado con un cinco, tenlo tú esta vez para estudiar para su asignatura…

-¡Claro que sí!-Se aporreó el pecho como un héroe- ¡Esta vez voy a sacar las mejores notas que se hayan visto!

-Si por buenas notas te refieres a cincos, entonces te creo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso…

Se colocaron en frente del aula 8º y una joven mujer les abrió la puerta.

-¡Sentimos llegar tarde, Emma!-Se disculparon los gemelos al unísono.

La profesora intentó poner una mueca de desagrado, pero no lo consiguió al ver aquellas caritas arrepentidas. Suspiró, quitándose de en medio para que pudieran pasar.

-Anda, pasad, pero que sea la última vez.

Matthew entró primero, seguido de la profesora y por último, de Alfred que cerró la puerta tras de sí. El alumnado estaba pendiente de la despampanante profesora, algunos ni si quiera podían ocultar la baba que caía de sus bocas. En verdad, era casi tan alta como Alfred, de cuerpo esbelto, cabello castaño y ondulado, sonrisa felina y ojos verdes. Junto con el profesor Roderich, era la profesora más joven de la preparatoria W, y eso, era para muchos alumnos, digno de admirarse.

Los gemelos observaron el ambiente a su alrededor, había caras nuevas que no conocían, otras que conocían demasiado bien, y otras, que preferían no conocer. Alfred intentó contener las ganas de echar a correr cuando vio, de pronto, al ex capitán del equipo de baloncesto, mirándole con rencor en los ojos. Jorge Luis Núñez de Villavicencio, un cubano que no era conocido por su inteligencia precisamente, ya que, había vuelto a repetir curso, pero que sin embargo era alegre y campechano, pero también tenía la capacidad de partirte las piernas si le cabreabas. De hecho, ya lo intentó con él una vez.

Después de todo, según _todos_, fue _gracias_ a Alfred que fuera cancelado el equipo de baloncesto.

_Según todos, según todos…_Eso era. ¡Él no tuvo la culpa de nada! Él solo defendió aquello en lo que creía, y se metió en líos si…Por ello se culpó a todo su equipo, despojándoles del deporte que más amaban, y a su academia del mejor equipo de baloncesto que jamás había habido en aquella institución. Y eso mismo fue lo que le dijo a Alfred la persona que en ese mismo momento le miraba de soslayo, aparte de Jorge Luis. Un rubio cejudo de ojos verdes que se esforzaba en mirar los pechos turgentes de su profesora, en vez de los ojos azules del americano.

Aquel al que Alfred conocía como Arthur Kirkland.

-Bien chicos-Les dijo su profesora-Sentaos donde queráis-Y dicho esto, señaló los dos pupitres libres que quedaban en el aula. Uno al lado de Jorge Luis, el otro…Al lado de Arhur. Alfred quería morirse. Miró a su hermano, y este le miró a él con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía que elegir entre morir a manos del cubano, o morir a manos de Arhur.

Al final eligió la más conveniente para su integridad física.

Arthur quitó su mochila verde oscura de la mesa de al lado, la cual llevaba colgando un gracioso llavero de Ben Gordon. _Uno de sus jugadores favoritos de la NBA_…pensó Alfred para sí. Se sentó a su lado y sacó el libro de su mochila, rezando para no haberlo olvidado en casa y así no tener que compartirlo con Arthur.

Durante la clase ninguno de ellos se dirigió una palabra. Tan solo miradas poco discretas de las que, sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. Trataban en determinados momentos en retomar la clase, atender y aprender algo, pero no podían. No estaban tan juntos desde hacía meses. Casi cinco meses para ser exactos.

Aunque se vieran todos los días, comieran juntos todos los días, vieran la tele juntos todos los días…Aquello no era lo que Alfred consideraba proximidad con el cejudo.

Sorprendentemente, se las habían arreglado para mantener el menor contacto posible, a pesar de que vivieran juntos en la misma casa. Y si, aquello no era una broma.

El americano buscó a su hermano con la mirada, este intercambiaba notitas con el cubano mientras se tapaban las bocas para no partirse de risa. ¡Para que luego él le reprendiese con que debía prestar más atención en las clases!...Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla.

El resto de la clase pasó lenta y asfixiante, entre miradas furtivas, notitas y las lecciones sobre los documentos en HTML de la encantadora profesora Emma.

* * *

Victoria trataba de callar los rugidos que provenían de su estómago con un snack de chocolate que llevaba en su bolsillo derecho, sin resultado. En verdad, aquel aperitivo no era suficiente para ella, que amaba comer como el que más, incluso más que a Alfred. Era la única que podía superarlo en el arte de comer hamburguesas.

Corrió hasta el comedor una vez el timbre del recreo resonó entre las paredes de la academia. Una vez allí, se colocó la última de la fila, con la bandeja pegada al pecho, para que la cocinera le sirviera su desayuno. Se movía cómicamente, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras esperaba por su comida. Era lo que siempre solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, algo infantil por su parte pero, era lo que hacía y, no veía nada de malo en ello.

Oyó algunas voces de detrás suya, femeninas. Puso atención a lo que decían pues, le interesase o no, siempre fue muy cotilla. Las féminas en cuestión, para su sorpresa, criticaban despectivamente su vestido azul, sus zapatos blancos y sus coletas infantiles. Antes esto, Victoria apretó la bandeja aún más fuerte contra su pecho, decidida a hacer oídos sordos a aquellos comentarios, estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos pero aun así le dolían, siempre le dolían. Ignoró aquello hasta que escuchó el único insulto que podía con ella y con toda su fuerza. Aquella frase provenía de un grupo de gente que criticaba por criticar y que, sin embargo, a pesar de no conocerla, ya creían tener el derecho de juzgarla por cualquier trivialidad.

De juzgar a la "_Negra de mierda"_.

Alcanzó a coger de su bolsillo un par de tapones para los oídos que siempre llevaba con ella y se los colocó en ambos conductos auditivos, ante la mirada extrañada de quienes la rodeaban. Quizás habían comenzado a emitir más burlas hacia su persona pero no le importaba. Ya no podía oírles.

Una vez le fue dada su comida, se volvió hacia Gretchen que acababa de llegar al comedor, temblando como una hoja. Otra vez.

Dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Gretchen!-Gritó la sureña-¡Ven, estoy aquí!

La rubia caminó a paso lento hacia ella, fijando la vista en todos lados, procurando ver con la mirada a aquella mafia comunista rusa que casi acaba con su vida el día anterior. Llegó a donde estaba la castaña y esta la cogió del brazo para dirigirla a una mesa.

-¿A-A dónde me llevas?...-Preguntó Gretchen, sin recibir una respuesta de la chica, no porque no quisiera contestarla, sino porque aún llevaba los tapones puestos.

Llegaron a una mesa situada al fondo. La misma mesa en la que Gretchen vio a Amalea y al otro chico sentados el día anterior, y en la que seguían sentados, con la diferencia de que esta vez, un asiático de pelo negro y ojos marrón oscuro los acompañaba mientras leía un comic manga. Victoria gritó el nombre de la italiana quien se volvió de inmediato a su dirección, poniendo una mueca que bien podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

-Eh…Hola chicas-Saludó Amalea. El chico que la acompañaba el día anterior, le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y posó una mano en su hombro. El asiático miró a ambas chicas, pero sin despegar los ojos de su querido manga.

La sureña se quitó los tapones de los oídos ante la mirada de los chicos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Perdón ¿Decías?-Le contestó Victoria.

-Que dije hola.

-Aaah, vale-Soltó una pequeña risita y se sentó con ello mientras indicaba a Gretchen que se sentase entre ella y el pelinegro- ¡Hola a todos!

El chico castaño le saludó amigablemente con la mano.

-¡_Chao!_ Ve ¿Eres amiga de mi hermana?-Preguntó el chico que tanto se parecía a Amalea- ¿Sí? ¿¡Ves Amalea!? ¡Te dije que harías amigos!

-¡Cállate coño!-Le gritó su hermana tirándole la manzana que reposaba sobre su bandeja de comida-O haré que te tragues tus gilipolleces junto con tu bandeja.

Victoria comenzó a reírse.

-¡No le digas eso al pobre chico! Bueno, a tu hermano ¡Os parecéis mucho!

-Bah...-Amalea bufó, tapándose la cara con un libro, el cual tenía como título _La ciencia es diver. _Lo que nadie notó, fue la ligera sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar que alguien pensaba que se parecía a su (Aunque no lo reconociera) maravilloso hermano.

-Mi nombre es Feliciano, ve-Se presentó Feliciano alegremente- Y este que está a mi lado tan callado es Kiku-Dijo abrazando al asiático el cual se quedó estático como una roca al sentir el contacto del italiano-¡Saluda Kiku!

-B-Bue...nos días, mi nombre es Honda Kiku. Mucho gusto en conocerlas-El chico juntó las dos manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia, de manera natural. Gretchen imitó al japonés para intentar hacerle sentirse cómodo, ganando unas risillas por parte de Victoria y los italianos.

¡Maldita fuera su, a veces, impulsividad inoportuna!

-Mi nombre es Victoria, pero llamadme Vicky si queréis! Odio mi nombre, es decir, prefiero llamarme Angélique, o Annabelle...¡Amo los nombres franceses! Pero como Seychelles, de donde viene mi familia, también perteneció a Inglaterra, me pusieron Victoria por dos razones: Por la Reina Victoria y por las Cataratas Victoria porque, según mis padres yo nací como el agua de aquellas cataratas ¡A toda pastilla! Bueno, ahora que os cuento esto creo que mi nombre si es interesante y...¿Qué os estaba diciendo yo?

Amalea se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Feliciano reprimió una risilla.

-Que como te llamabas...

-¡Ah sí! pues eso, que me llamo Victoria pero llamadme Vicky anda! Y esta que está a mi lado...-Le revolvió los cabellos a la rubia-Es Gretchen. No es muy habladora pero...Es muy interesante ¿verdad?-La sureña le guiñó un ojo, probablemente refiriéndose al suceso del día anterior, cuando fue acaparada por Ivan y sus seguidores.

-E-Es un placer conoceros...-La chica se llevó las manos al pecho. Creía que se iba a quedar muda de por vida.

-Y…¿Se puede saber qué necesitáis?-Amalea miró a sus supuestas amigas por encima de sus gafas de culo de vaso. Ser amable no era precisamente su fuerte, al menos, no solía serlo todo el tiempo.

-Pues a comer ¿A qué si no? Los héroes tenemos que estar siempre juntos ¿No?-La sureña mordió su manzana y sonrió con naturalidad, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese de lo más normal- Solo nos falta Alfie y estaremos completos…

Amalea dejó el libro en la mesa y se levantó. Su hermano la miró, asustado, repitiendo varias veces la palabra "Ve".

-Mira, escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir más veces: No. Soy. Un. Héroe ¿Te enteras?-Dijo dando varios pasos hacia la sureña- ¡Así que deja de dar el coñazo con eso, leñe!

-Todos somos héroes Amalea-Victoria no se inmutó en absoluto ante el aura amenazadora de la italiana. Seguía sonriendo, mirando los ojos de Amalea, cubiertos a través de sus gafas- Pero nosotros no somos como los héroes de la tele, las películas o los comics, no somos Batman, Spiderman o Superman. Somos héroes cotidianos, cada uno de nosotros hemos hecho, por mínima que sea, una buena acción. Y eso ya nos convierte en héroes ¿No crees?

Todos los presentes miraron a la sureña, sorprendidos por aquel extraño y, a la vez, emotivo discurso. Victoria seguía mirando a la italiana. Esta, volvió a sentarse a su mesa, abriendo su libro e intentando ignorar a los presentes.

-Está claro que no me conoces…-Murmuró entre dientes.

Victoria estaba a punto de volver a hablar sobre los héroes y lo mucho que admiraba a Stan Lee, cuando notó un frío helado sobre su espalda. Todos lo notaron. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el rostro aniñado con la que media preparatoria temblaba al ver: Ivan Braginski. Pero eso sí, siempre acompañado de su séquito personal, el cual estaba detrás suyo.

-Tú…-Susurró la sureña al encontrarse con los ojos violáceos del ruso. Este, le dedicó una mirada breve, para luego posarla sobre los rostros de Gretchen y Victoria.

-La de las gafas fue la que ayudó a la rubia a escapar-Dijo una chica de cabello plateado. La misma chica que había perseguido a Gretchen y Amalea el día anterior.

-¿Ah si? ¡Qué bien! Ya que estamos aquí, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro…Gracias, Natasha-Le dijo risueño el ruso- ¿Por qué huiste ayer? Gretchen…Si yo solo quería llevarte a un sitio muuuuy divertido, ¿No es así, chicos?-Dijo girándose hacia su plebe. Una chica de pelo rubio corto asintió de forma inmediata, agarrándose al brazo de Ivan con dulzura. Otros tres chicos asintieron también, temblando como hojas. Y otro chico, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, solo se limitó a mirar, sin asentir. Esto no pareció gustarle a Ivan, que se volvió hacia el último, hinchando los mofletes de forma infantil.

-No te he visto asentir, Lovino...-Le dijo al chico castaño, el cual parecía llamarse Lovino. Aquel Lovino que, junto con Natasha, habían perseguido a Gretchen el día anterior. Amalea y Feliciano dieron un respingo y se levantaron de la mesa.

-¡L-Lovino!-Amalea intentó dirigirse al susodicho, siendo frenada por Victoria- ¡Suelta, joder!

-¿La conoces? ¿Da?-Le preguntó la chica del pelo rubio corto.

Lovino tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No.

Feliciano miró confundido a Lovino, pero prefirió callarse. Amalea volvió a sentarse al sentir que sus piernas le temblaban, también extrañada de que su propio hermano hubiese negado conocerla. ¿¡Cómo podía haberle hecho eso!? ¿¡Cómo podía juntarse con gente así!? Será…Será…

¡Será gilipollas!

-Bien-El ruso se giró hacia Amalea- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?-Dijo desafiante, mirando a los ojos al ruso. Sin embargo, se arrepintió en ese mismo instante, cuando vio aquella mirada fría y hueca, atravesar los cristales de sus gafas, sus ojos, su alma, y congelarla por completo. Trató de mantener la compostura hasta que por acto reflejo retrocedió al ver como Ivan se acercaba a ella.

-Déjala en paz, Ivan-Dijo una voz chillona detrás suya. El ruso se volteó para enfrentarse al perteneciente de esa voz. Su mayor enemigo- No te han hecho nada, lárgate.

-Pero mira quien está aquí…Pero si es SuperJones. ¿No me digas qué este es tu séquito de este año? Da-Sonrió de forma burlona, avanzando hacia él- ¿Dónde están esos deportistas del año pasado con los que te juntabas? ¿Y el enano inglés?...Oh, cierto, ya no sois amigos.

Alfred tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no partirle la cara al ruso.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigues amargado de vivir en un Iglú o qué? –Intentó controlar su rabia pero no podía, ya bastante la estaba controlando. El año pasado acabó en muchos problemas por su culpa, golpearle la cara sería volver al principio de todos los problemas de los que juró zafarse el día en el que el Club de Baloncesto fue suspendido-Lárgate. Ambos sabemos que tenemos mucho que perder si volvemos a pelearnos de nuevo.

El ruso sonrió de manera juguetona al ver las venas de Alfred a punto de explotar.

-Tienes razón, da-Dijo volteándose hacia sus seguidores, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Gretchen y Amalea, una no muy amigable- Pero considera esto como un aplazamiento. Dentro de un tiempo…Obtendrás lo que mereces.

Y dicho esto, él y sus seguidores se marcharon por donde vinieron, en fila india, como una especie de ejército estudiantil. Lovino, el último de esta, echó una mirada a los italianos y, cuando nadie le veía, se despidió de ellos con un gesto. Amalea contuvo las ganas de tirarle a la cabeza su puré de…De algo.

-Se puede saber…¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?-Amalea miró a su hermano, tan confundido como ella-Nuestro hermano se ha convertido en un mafioso comunista…

-No _sorella_…Él ya era algo así antes…

Alfred se metió en la conversación.

-Espera ¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano?

-El castaño, el de pelo castaño, el que tenía un rizo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Lovino. Ese es nuestro hermano mayor-Amalea se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al norteamericano- Dime Alfred, tú estabas el año pasado aquí, tú que…Pareces conocer a Ivan. Mi hermano también estaba aquí el año pasado así que…¿Sabes por qué cojones está ahí metido Lovino?

Alfred pareció pensárselo.

-Le recuerdo, pero poco. Mi amigo Francis es amigo de un español llamado Antonio y creo que Lovino se juntaba con él. Intercambié alguna que otra palabra con él pero nada más, no sé cómo ha podido acabar ahí. Quizás le comieran la cabeza con algo, pero esa es solo una hipótesis.

Kiku escribía en una libreta algo que Gretchen no pudo ver pero que parecía importante. Había comenzado a tomar notas desde que Ivan se les había acercado a…_Conversar,_ por decirlo de alguna manera. Gretchen prefirió no preguntarle, aunque la curiosidad le carcomiese. En ese momento, Victoria se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Amalea. Kiku levantó un poco la vista hacia la escena, y volvió a centrarse en escribir.

-Amalea-Se volteó hacia Gretchen-Gretchen, si Ivan se ha fijado en vosotras es porque sois especiales, ya sea para bien como para mal. Él tiene ese don, ve las potencialidades de las personas a través de sus ojos.

-Es cierto-Alfed se acercó a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa- El año pasado Ivan se fijó en mi por mi perseverancia y acabamos teniendo problemas. Nuestros objetivos chocaban y…Digamos que acabé con problemas serios por su culpa. Ahora que os ha puesto los ojos encima, no va a quitarlos. Y yo soy el único que ha conseguido hacerle frente, por eso es necesario que permanezcamos juntos.

El timbre de las clases volvió a sonar, creándose un barullo general, junto con los gritos de la gente y el movimiento de las mesas y sillas siendo arrastradas por el suelo. Kiku miró a Feliciano para volver juntos a clases pero el italiano miraba la escena que se había montado por culpa de aquel ruso. No entendía muy bien las rencillas que tenía el estadounidense con Ivan pero…Si su hermano estaba involucrado, entonces si que le convenía escuchar.

-Y…¿Cómo diablos podemos frenar a ese ruso? ¿Cómo podemos sacar a mi hermano de ahí?

Alfed se colocó su mochila al hombro y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Por lo pronto no te aceleres. Lo que vamos a hacer primero es reunirnos y trazar un plan. Un héroe tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría, tenlo en cuenta-Alzó su pulgar hacia arriba, indicándole a los presentes que todo iría bien- Después de las clases, los cuatro nos reuniremos en donde ayer y trazaremos un plan y os explicaré mejor la situación ¿Ok?

-¿Los cuatro…?-Amalea miró a su alrededor intentando adivinar quién sería ese cuarto.

-¡Gretchen por supuesto!-Victoria abrazó a la rubia, siendo pillada por sorpresa- A ella también le incumbe este asunto y, como héroes que somos, tenemos que apoyarla _¿Oui?_

-Otra vez con la mierda de los héroes…-La italiana comenzó a murmurar cientos de insultos en italiano contra todos los presentes, porque se le daba la gana, punto. Sin embargo, los chillidos de Alfred impidieron a todo el mundo oír sus improperios.

-Al finalizar las clases, nos vemos en nuestro cuartel general ¿alright? ¡Y no admito objeciones! ¡HAHAHA!-Y dicho esto, se marchó dando saltitos hacia su siguiente clase, seguida de Victoria, Gretchen y Amalea, las cuales eran arrastradas por los brazos fuertes de la sureña. Kiku y Feliciano se miraron, intentando explicarse qué diablos había pasado. ¿Qué era eso de héroes? ¿Y ese cuartel general? Feliciano temió por unos segundos que Alfred y sus héroes fueran otra mafia rival a la rusa.

Se encaminó junto con Kiku a su clase de historia, sin tener el conocimiento de que aquel momento anterior, precedería un gran cambio en todas sus vidas.

"_Basta un instante para hacer un héroe y una vida entera para hacer un hombre de bien"_

_-Paul Brulat_

* * *

**Notas:** Holiwis people…¡Siento muchísimo mi tardanza en escribir T-T. Planeaba escribir el cap mucho más largo pero, sigo de exámenes, son casi las dos de la mañana y…Pos eso, lo siento.

En este cap he dejado muchas historias y tramas abiertas, demasiadas, diría yo, y sé que os voy a liar, pero amo crear historias enrevesadas y dramáticas. Espero que vuestras cabecitas puedan soportarlo pues, en el próximo cap abriré más tramas. La verdad, muchos sucesos de esta historia tienen mucho que ver con lo que pasó el año anterior a los sucesos presentes, con eso lo digo todo~

En cuanto a esta historia, solo os digo que, si habéis venido a leer la típica historia académica en la que solo hay amoríos ya os podéis ir yendo porque esta no es de esas. Hablará de las dificultades de la vida, no solo estudiantiles, pero para que podáis verlas tendréis que seguir leyendo y yo escribiendo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no le vaya a meter romance, no señor, aquí de eso no va a faltar, va a sobrar :3 de hecho, ya hice una pequeña e insignificante referencia a mi amoroso y sensual UsUk (Porque junto con el spamano y Gerita es mi favorito *-*) y bueeeeno…¡Eso es todo! Nos vemos si Himaruya-sama quiere la próxima semana y, si os gustó, ya sabéis, dejadme un review o algo, me anima a escribir x3U

¡Un fusosososo para todos!

**Ja na!**


	3. Héroes orgullosos

**~Capítulo 3:Héroes orgullosos~**

Tanto Gretchen, como Amalea estuvieron constantemente pendientes del reloj que había en la pared de su aula. Quedaban cinco minutos para que las clases finalizasen, y también para encontrarse con aquel tipo con complejo de héroe en aquella habitación secreta, a la que se accedía por una taquilla que escondía un pasillo (No muy extenso) secreto. Aquello no las había dejado indiferentes y, aunque la academia W fuera una de las academias públicas más prestigiosas del país, uno no encontraba habitaciones secretas tapiadas por paredes y taquillas todos los días. Al menos a su ver.

Estaba claro que aquella institución ocultaba demasiados secretos para su gusto, o al menos para Amalea, quien pasaba de meterse en follones, pero que necesitaba de la ayuda de ese _héroe de pacotilla _para poder sacar a su hermano de aquella pandilla de abusones. Para Gretchen, sin embargo, era una forma de evadir su triste realidad y demostrarle a su hermano lo equivocado que estaba respecto a ella. Ella no le decepcionaría nunca más.

Ella no era un _fracaso de ser humano._

El profesor Edelstein explicaba los hechos ocurridos en la Batalla de Francia, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando el sonoro timbre hizo enmudecer su voz ante el torrente de alumnos que salían disparados por la puerta, dispuestos a respirar del aire puro y a vivir sus horas de libertad hasta el día siguiente, donde volverían a entrar a su _cárcel _de seis horas diarias. Gretchen recogió sus libros en su mochila mientras la italiana preguntaba diversas dudas a su profesor sobre algunos detalles de la contienda ocurrida en Francia. Estaba claro que su...Nueva amiga no se cansaría hasta ver en su boletín de notas todo matrículas de honor. No era de esas que se conformaba con notables y sobresalientes, era competitiva y ambiciosa. A veces demasiado, pero no lo veía como algo malo, no iba a cambiar por nadie el carácter que le había tocado tener.

-A-Amalea, tenemos que irnos ya…Alfred nos espera-Le dijo la rubia en un tono bajo.

La castaña asintió y se despidió del profesor de forma educada. Joder, esta chica era bipolar, podía estar mandándote a la mierda y dedicándote un gesto obsceno pero al segundo mostrarte una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las chicas se dispusieron a salir por la puerta hasta que la voz pija de Edelstein pronunció el nombre de Gretchen, haciendo que esta se volteara para ver qué era lo que su profesor quería. Este emitió un suspiro y aclaró su garanta. Parecía que el tema del que quería hablarle no tenía nada que ver con la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Gretchen temió lo peor.

-¿Podrías dedicarme unos minutos?-Edelstein miró a los ojos verdes de Gretchen para luego detenerse en Amalea.

-Amalea, espérame fuera, ahora te alcanzo…-La italiana asintió, colocándose su mochila color tierra y cruzando la puerta del aula.

-Pero no tardes mucho, tenemos ciertos asuntos ¿recuerdas?-Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando solos al profesor y la alumna.

-Us…Usted dirá, profesor.

El austriaco volvió a aclarar su garganta.

-Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, señorita…_Zwingli-_Dijo dándole énfasis a lo último. Aspiró aire, nervioso, como si fuera un elefante, y procedió a formular su pregunta- Por casualidad ¿Conoce a un tal…Vash Zwingli?

Gretchen le miró curiosa y aliviada. Había esperado una regañina, una charla sobre historia, incluso un intento de violación (Ya que, siendo sinceros, el tío tenía cara de cura necesitado) pero no aquello.

-S-Si, le conozco, es mi hermano-Roderich Edelstein se tensó como una batuta y retrocedió un paso-¿Por qué?...¿L-Le conoce?

Gretchen juraría que su profesor acababa de sonrojarse. El mínimo cambio de color en su tez pálida y aristócrata (Por decirlo de alguna manera) era siempre notable. Aunque ella no era precisamente observadora, era más corta que las mangas de un chaleco.

-N-No es…Por nada importante, me sonaba su nombre y ya, solo quería saberlo…-El profesor no sabía dónde meterse. Gretchen tampoco.

Se hizo unos segundos de silencio incómodo entre ambos. Roderich temía preguntar más de la cuenta, era cierto que conocía a Vash pero, su hermana no tenía porqué enterarse de su vida privada. El pasado pasado estaba, pero sin embargo…

Al final, sorprendentemente fue Gretchen la que acabó rompiendo el silencio.

-B-Bueno…Si no necesita nada más…-Dijo la rubia, retrocediendo un paso y colocándose su mochila rosa chillón-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Sí, gracias…-El profesor vio cómo su alumna, camino hacia la puerta hasta que volvió a detenerla de nuevo-¡E-Espera!-La joven se detuvo, mirando al austriaco con curiosidad, intentando imaginar con que pregunta le bombardearía ahora-Si pudieras mantener la mayor discreción sobre esta conversación con tu hermano…lo agradecería.

Gretchen asintió y salió finalmente por la puerta, dejando al profesor recordando tiempos pasados. Amalea esperaba a la rubia apoyada en una pared, mientras se llevaba a la boca una piruleta de sabor Coca-cola.

-¿Qué quería?-Le preguntó la italiana.

-N-Nada importante, solamente me riñó un poco por no haber estado atenta en clase…

-Ah, ya veo ¡Tienes que aprender de mí!-Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa alegre y, si, también egocéntrica. Aunque aquel comentario era hipócrita por su parte, ya que ella había estado tan despistada como ella-Bueno ¿Vamos?

Se encaminaron por los pasillos hasta subir los escalones de arriba, los cuales les conducirían al Ala Norte de la Academia W. Según habían oído, aquella parte no era usada por nadie, las aulas eran usadas para el almacenamiento de material escolar o, simplemente estaban desiertas. Al no estar huyendo de una panda de locos, como el día anterior, Gretchen y Amalea pudieron apreciar el motivo de la inutilidad del Ala Norte: El techo, paredes y, alguna que otra puerta chamuscada. Un pasillo fantasma teñido de negro y olor a ceniza y oxido envolvía todo el lugar, dándole un toque tenebroso.

-Joder ¿Cuándo se quemó esto?-Preguntó extrañada la castaña. Normalmente era observadora, tenía que haber estado demasiado concentrada en huir para no haberse dado cuenta de que el Ala Norte estaba mucho más vieja y notablemente chamuscada.

-Fue hace ocho años-Dijo una vocecilla conocida. Victoria avanzó unos pasos hacia las dos chicas-Hubo un incendio en el aula de ciencias de esta parte, el cual se extendió y acabó dañando muchas aulas, pero por suerte no dañó la estructura.

Hace ocho años…Que Gretchen recordara su hermano estaba por esa época en la Academia W.

-Pero vaya ¡Llegáis muy tarde!-Se quejó la sureña, inflando los mofletes-¡Yo ya me estaba durmiendo!

-L-Lo siento…-Se disculpó la rubia-Nos entretuvimos en una cosa y…

-¡Menos chachara y más andar, que tengo que hablar con el rubiales!-Gritó la italiana, cogiendo a Gretchen por el brazo y a Victoria por el otro, haciéndolas caminar hacia delante, en dirección a la taquilla que tapaba la entrada secreta.

Llegaron en frente de la taquilla oxidada, la sureña introdujo la clave numérica para poder abrirla y, una vez abierta, se internaron en su interior, perdiéndose en la oscuridad una vez cerraron la taquilla detrás de sí. Aquello estaba demasiado oscuro, y ni si quiera con la iluminación del móvil de Victoria se podía ver nada, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucha distancia que recorrer.

-Joder, no costaba nada poner una puta lámpara…-Murmuró Amalea entre dientes.

Al llegar a la puerta, Victoria repitió lo mismo que hizo la primera vez: Dio tres golpes suaves, uno fuerte, una palmada y una patada. La puerta se abrió al instante, dejando ver el rostro brillante de Alfred, con el fondo del sol brillando detrás de él. Las chicas entraron en la habitación, mirando a Alfred, esperando encontrar algunas respuestas sobre los tipos que andaban con Ivan.

-Bien chicas, sentaos-Les ofreció el norteamericano- Vicky, prepara un poco de té, por favor-La sureña asintió y se dirigió a la mini hornilla que había en la sala. Había que reconocerlo, aquel salón no era muy grande pero era bastante acogedor. Gretchen hizo caso al rubio y se sentó en una silla frente a él. Amalea se quedó de pie y cruzó los brazos, no era precisamente fácil dialogar con una persona tan intransigente como ella, y esto Alfred ya lo había notado. Amalea Vargas era una chica de armas tomar.

Le recordó a cierto rubio testarudo de ojos verdes que siempre miraba a todo y a todos con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, aquel no era el momento de pensar en cosas como esas…

-No voy a sentarme-La italiana rechazó por quinta vez su ofrecimiento-Y no me seas pesado ¡coño!

-Solo te lo digo porque voy a hablaros sobre los seguidores de Ivan, y del propio Ivan, obviamente-El estadounidense dibujó una sonrisa alegre en su rostro mientras alcanzaba a coger aquel peluche de extraterrestre con el que le vieron la primera vez-Va a ir para largo, por eso quiero que te sientes ¿Sí? No pongas las cosas más difíciles.

Amalea acabó por rendirse y se sentó al lado de Gretchen, mientras Victoria colocaba sobre la mesa una bandeja de madera en la que reposaban una tetera de metal, que contrastaba notablemente con las tazas de porcelana, probablemente inglesas, debido al tamaño y su forma. La sureña se sentó al lado de Alfred, que iba a proceder a explicar los datos necesarios sobre los miembros del grupo de Ivan.

-¿Y bien?-Amalea comenzaba a impacientarse.

-_Well._..Lo primero que debéis saber es que la banda, a pesar de que tengan seguidores o, afiliados, muy pocos de estos van en el grupo, es decir, medio instituto le obedece pero, nunca se les ve hablar con Ivan, ni salir con su grupo ¿No os habéis fijado?

-Llevo dos días aquí monino-Le contestó la italiana como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero tenía razón, en parte. Además, la mitad del tiempo se la había pasado leyendo TODOS y cada uno de sus libros de texto. ¡Saber qué cosas iban a caer en sus asignaturas era mucho más importante que socializar o fijarse en una panda de abusones!

-Alfie, ella tiene un poco de razón. Si yo sé cosas sobre los de Ivan, es porque tú este verano me estuviste informando. Yo al igual que ellas, acabo de entrar a bachillerato, así que no sé mucho...

Alfred caviló unos momentos y asintió poco después.

-Tenéis razón. En cualquier caso, lo que os he dicho es cierto. A pesar de que Ivan tenga muchos seguidores, solo unos pocos están en su "verdadero grupo"...Y solo las personas que estén en dicho grupo, son los que de verdad obedecen ciegamente a Ivan... ¿A qué forma de gobierno política os suena esto?

-...A un régimen totalitario-El rostro de Amalea ensombreció poco a poco al ir pronunciando aquellas palabras-Pero ¿Cómo...?

-¿Sabéis cómo llegó el partido nazi al poder?-Continuó explicando Alfred- Por la votación del pueblo, como en una democracia. Pero el hambre y la crisis económica de aquella época hicieron que poco a poco aquel partido de extrema derecha convirtiera la democracia de Alemania en una dictadura. Para ello, se usó la propaganda, la fuerza, el miedo, para controlar y manipular a la población. Solo por el "Bien del imperio Alemán", pero era más bien por el bien propio. Hitler, en parte, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que no era el inútil que todos consideraban que era, o eso apuntan algunas teorías.

-Y ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Alfred?-Amalea estaba tan intrigada como Gretchen, aunque esta no dijera nada. No pensaba que fuera a recibir otra clase de historia después de salir de las clases. Sin embargo, esta se le hacía mucho más interesante. Alfred tenía la capacidad de llamar la atención, ya fuera por sus griteríos o por su labia con las palabras.

-Quiero llegar a que, Ivan está haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Utiliza el miedo que él influye para conseguir afiliados. Se aprovecha del dolor de los demás y lo utiliza a su favor para sus propósitos, como hizo Hitler en su momento. "Vuestras vidas mejorarán, si estáis conmigo, porque soy el único que va a ayudaros" quizás les diga. Pero, solo las personas que quieran verdaderamente librarse del dolor, o las que se sientan solas o estén hartas de todo, solo las personas que, de verdad crean que Ivan puede librarles de esa carga que no pueden contener...Estarán con él. Porque harán lo que sea por no sentir dolor. Obedecerles ciegamente si eso es posible.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-Amalea se levantó de la silla y se encaró con Alfred-Mi hermano no es ningún desgraciado, no tiene problemas ¡Él es feliz! Él...

-¿De verdad?-Le preguntó el rubio, seguro de que la italiana estuviese equivocada-¿De verdad lo conoces tan bien como para saber qué es lo que siente? ¿O lo qué se le pasa por la cabeza?

Silencio.

Amalea enmudeció y volvió a sentarse. Su orgullo le impedía desviar la cabeza, tenía demasiado para su disgusto. Tenía también ganas de llorar, de llorar y matarlos a todos, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Siendo sincera, a pesar de que ella adorase a sus hermanos, su relación nunca había sido buena con estos. Con Lovino solo sabía intercambiar miradas e insultos, pocas veces se ayudaban, apenas hablaban. Con Feliciano tampoco habían ido las cosas muy buenas, su relación había sido algo fría y distante, aunque a veces habían tenido sus buenos momentos. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser algo inexistente, por así decirlo, aunque Feliciano intentase fingir que no era así. Su abuelo los había criado técnicamente él solo, trabajando muchísimas horas al día en institutos y colegios ya que él era profesor de lengua y, aunque ahora tenía un buen trabajo que le requería menos horas, tuvo que trabajar lo inimaginable para alimentar a sus nietos y no pudo pasar a penas tiempo con ellos por lo que su infancia fue prácticamente solitaria, aunque Feliciano tuviera amigos, y Lovino tuviera a Toño y...Bueno, Amalea a veces estaba muy sola y a veces demasiado acompañada. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, al menos eso les había contado su abuelo. Visitaron la tumba de su madre centenares de veces, a la que conocían como Franccesca Vargas y a la que apenas recordaban. Amalea apenas llegó a conocerla ya que era una recién nacida cuando el accidente ocurrió. Su padre, Leonardo Vargas, no tenía un lugar donde reposar, ya que nunca encontraron su cadáver.

Fueron por estas causas, y por otras más relevantes, la resultante relación entre Amalea y sus hermanos. Al menos, eso quería creer.

Y allí estaba, frente a Alfred Jones, él único que había dejado a la empollona- genio Amalea Vargas sin argumentos. Aquel rubiales parecía tener la misma capacidad que el ruso para ver a través del alma de las personas. Jodido americano de los cojones.

Alfred siguió hablando.

-Mi teoría es esta: Ivan está usando los mismos métodos que el partido nazi usó años antes a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que lo que en verdad pretende es demostrarse a sí mismo que es capaz de...No sé, ¿ser fuerte quizás?-Suspiró- La verdad, no sé qué es lo que ese tío tenga encima pero, tenga el problema que tenga eso no justifica sus acciones. Al igual que Hitler, él no va a conseguir liberarse de sus problemas con solo dañar a los demás y alcanzar su meta o poder.

-Bien...T-Tengo una duda-Gretchen levantó la mano con timidez. Victoria se contuvo de darle un mini abrazo a la chica. ¡Que monosa que era!- ¿Fue por eso por lo que quizás nos persiguió Ivan ayer? Bueno, fue a mí, y luego a Amalea. ¿Por qué somos débiles? ¿Por qué queremos...Escapar de nuestra realidad?

Alfred pensó por un momento, llevándose su dedo índice al mentón. Aquella pregunta era tan lógica como extraña, y mucho menos no esperaba que quien se la formulase fuera la propia Gretchen, siempre tan callada y temblorosa.

-Quizás, tú misma...Bueno-Miró a la italiana-Vosotras mismas sabéis que es lo que sentís, y que ha podido ver Ivan en vosotras. Otra cosa es lo que ya os dije antes: Ivan tiene el poder de ver el alma de las personas, su dolor, sus cualidades, todo. Me lo han dicho, y yo lo he visto en acción, cuando ha ido a aprovecharse de la gente que sufre para presionarlos y hacer que se convirtieran en seguidores suyos, usando el miedo y las amenazas.

-Bueno Alfie, en eso de ver las almas de la gente eres muy parecido a él, eso que ya tenéis en común, jiji-La sureña emitió una pequeña risita extraña.

-Vicky no me compares con ese pingüino ruso, yo soy un héroe y él un villano ¡HAHAHA!

Al parecer, no solo Amalea pensó en ese momento que Alfred era un poco idiota.

-_At one!_ Pasemos al siguiente tema. Debéis saber cuáles son los siete miembros del grupo de Ivan. Os interesará saber que dos de ellos son hermanos del propio ruso. Al otro ya le conocemos, Lovino, los otros tres también son hermanos y el último es Ivan.

Natasha Braginski: Es la hermana menor de Ivan, y la mediana de los tres hermanos. Es fría, nunca sonríe, ni se alegra de las desgracias ajenas, solo obedece órdenes. Es la chica que os persiguió ayer.

Yekaterina Braginski: Es la menor de los hermanos Braginski. A diferencia de su hermana mayor, ella suele ser alegre, y siempre va al lado de Ivan, agarrado de su brazo, apoyándole moralmente si hace falta.

Toris Laurinaitis: Es el menor de los tres hermanos que también están en el grupo de Ivan. Es inseguro y algo torpe. Está en primer año de bachillerato, lo que sí que sé es que sus hermanos mayores ya estaban en el grupo de antes, quizás entrase por eso.

Raivis Galante: Es el mediano de los tres hermanos, aunque por lo que he oído, los tres son hijos de distintas madres, por lo que tienen distintos apellidos. Está en segundo año de bachillerato, es tímido e inocente, no es que pegue mucho en el grupo de Ivan aunque, por algo estará allí…

Eduard von Bock: Es el mayor de los tres hermanos, es bastante inteligente y maduro, he hablado solo un par de veces con él pero parece simpático, tiene buena mano con los ordenadores, o eso he oído. Está en su último año en la academia.

Y por último, Lovino Vargas: No sé mucho sobre este, como ya os dije, lo conozco por mi amigo Francis, solo sé que es amigo de un tal Antonio y nada más.

-Y estos son los siete miembros de "La nueva URSS" ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-Preguntó Alfred, con una sonrisa menuda.

-Sí, ¿Quién diablos es ese Antonio? Tengo que hablar con él-Contestó Amalea. Ella creía que si hablaba con aquel tipo, lograría averiguar el porqué de que su hermano se juntase con Ivan. La verdad, le resultaba muy extraño que su hermano mayor tuviese algún amigo, dado el carácter que tenía, aunque claro, tampoco es que el suyo fuera el mejor…Las únicas personas que los habían aguantado habían sido Feliciano, su abuelo y _Toño._ Bueno, en este mundo a veces pueden ocurrir milagros.

-Mañana hablaré con Francis para que te de su número y puedas hablar con él. Antonio aún no empezó las clases aquí, sigue en España de vacaciones y volverá la semana que viene. Lo sé porque se supone que él está en la clase de Francis y él me lo dijo. Lo tengo todo controlado ¡HAHAHA!

Quizás fuera idiota sí, pero cuando quería podía ser muy calculador. Alfred Jones era toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Y otra cosa-Victoria alcanzó a coger una taza de té y a darle un sorbo-Esto que ha pasado hoy en el recreo ha sido un aviso. A partir de ahora debemos estar siempre juntos, el grupo, Ivan no nos puede pillar solos. Alfred puede frenarlo por el momento, es el único que puede. Sin embargo, causar conflictos en la escuela puede darles a ambos graves consecuencias, ya sabéis, expulsiones, partes de convivencia y otros castigos varios. A ninguno de ellos le conviene eso pero, a la mínima oportunidad que tenga ivan, se lanzará a por vosotras. Tened eso en cuenta.

-Entonces ¿A partir de ahora…Vamos a tener que ir siempre unidos?...-Gretchen se llevó las manos al pecho. Ahora sí que estaba jodida.

-¿Cómo una jodida fila de perros asustados?-Amalea no estaba dispuesta a seguir una orden como esa, ella era más de ir a su bola. No era ninguna cobarde, pero recordar aquellos ojos violetas penetrando en su alma y congelándola le hizo cambiar de opinión al instante. Quizás en el fondo, si fuese una cobarde. _Solo un poco._

-Sí, más o menos. Pero es por vuestra seguridad-Declaró la sureña-Ya veréis que no os arrepentiréis chicas-Les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Además-Continuó el americano- debemos estar unidos para averiguar cómo disolver ese grupo de abusones. ¡Después de todo, somos héroes!

"_Si, de pacotilla"_ Pensó Gretchen para sí mientras que Alfred volvía a reírse como solamente él era capaz de hacer.

* * *

El camino a casa se les hizo lento y a la vez ameno. Alfred no para de hablar de lo contento que estaba. Por una vez, las cosas estaban saliéndole bien, su club estaba aumentando, pronto los héroes del silencio serían tan conocidos como lo fueron 8 años atrás en la academia W. Se sentía muy bien consigo mismo cuando hacía algo bueno por alguien. Victoria asentía, mostrándole una sonrisa algo falsa. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y no con esto quería decir que no le importaba los pensamientos de su amigo, no señor. Era solo que la simple idea de llegar a su casa le dolía.

-Vicky-La llamó el norteamericano sin recibir respuesta-¡Vicky!

-¡Ah! Eh…P-Perdón Alfie ¿Decías?...

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara…-Estaba preocupado. Normalmente Victoria era un huracán de alegría y ahora estaba sonriente pero decaída. ¡A un héroe como él no se le engañaba tan fácilmente!

-No me pasa nada, de verdad. Es solo que…

-¿Es solo qué?

- …Volvieron a rechazar a mi padre en otra entrevista de trabajo.

Alfred suspiró y le pasó un brazo por su hombro. Había oído un par de veces que la situación económica de su amiga no era precisamente buena que se dijera, además de que su madre no podía trabajar, estaba enferma. Con todo aquello debían de estar pasándolo bastante mal. Victoria era mucho más fuerte de lo que en realidad aparentaba.

-Ya veo…-Le dijo Alfred, sonriéndole con dulzura-No te preocupes, ya verás cómo pronto le sale algo. ¡Es un maravilloso contable, pronto le verás trabajando, ya lo verás!

-Sí…Llevamos seis meses diciendo lo mismo-Intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero solo consiguió aumentar su pesar. Alfred no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, normalmente era ella la que le consolaba a él, a veces podía llegar a ser un auténtico quejica, y nunca se había dado cuenta de que Victoria también podía llegar a sentirse decaída. Desde luego, era idiota.

-Vicky…

-¡Bueno! ¡Cambiemos de tema! ¿Sí?-Intentó desviar la conversación y sonreír, pero no pareció convencer mucho a Alfred. Aunque Victoria sabía que había un tema que ni si quiera un héroe como él podía esquivar- ¿Ya has hablado con Arthur?

Alfred se tensó como una barra de metal. ¡Bingo!

-Eh…Bueno…Aún no he…Hablado nada con él…

-¿Desde cuándo no habláis?

Alfred desvió la mirada.

-Desde hace casi cinco meses, desde que se disolvió el equipo de baloncesto…

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Alfred!-Victoria dio un pequeño salto para darle una colleja al norteamericano-¡Que vivís en la misma casa! ¡En la MISMA CASA! ¿¡Y tú todavía no has hablado con él!?-Victoria suspiró- ¿Lo saben tus tíos?

-Parecen haberse percatado de que tenemos problemas pero no quieren inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos, agradezco que hagan eso. Supongo que ya se arreglará…

-Alfie, Arthur es un orgulloso y tú un cabezón. ¡Asúmelo! Las cosas no van a arreglarse por sí solas. Tú no tuviste la culpa de que el club de baloncesto se disolviera, fue culpa de Ivan pero…Tú caíste en sus provocaciones, os peleasteis a muerte, y suspendieron el equipo de Baloncesto. Entiéndelo, para Artie aquel equipo era su vida, era en lo que él consideraba que podía destacar. Él se siente dolido porque cree que fue tu culpa que le arrebataran lo que más amaba en el mundo.

El rubio se quedó mirando a la sureña, mudo. Aquella tía era observadora y muy metomentodo. Lo peor de todo, es que decía verdades como puños. Maldita sea.

-Vale vale…Intentaré hablar hoy con él…Espero que Matthew me ayude con eso.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

-Chi-Chicos…-Matthew los alcanzó dando las zancadas que él consideraba _correr_. Llegó a donde estaban, sudando y jadeando como un francés pervertido en una peli porno, claro que el gemelo estaba así por la caminata y no por otra cosa. Él era inocente y virginal, no se podía asociar con él tales actos afrancesados y…Un momento ¿Por qué se está narrando esto?

-¡Mattie! ¿Por qué has corrido tanto?-Le preguntó la sureña, ofreciéndole una botella de agua que llevaba en su mochila.

El rubio se la tomó de un trago, dejando un gracias a medio acabar pues, aún seguía jadeando como un poseso. Estaba claro que él y los deportes no compaginaban para nada.

-Llevo gritándoos media hora para que pararais pero no me escuchabais, jope…-El gemelo hizo una carantoña e infló los mofletes, provocando las risitas de su hermano y la sureña-¡No tiene gracia!

_-Sorry, Sorry bro_. Pero es que hablas demasiado bajito ¡Tienes que aprender a gritar! Cómo yo, mira así: ¡HAHAHA! ¡HAHAHA! ¡HOU HOU HOOOOOOOU!

La gente que circulaba alrededor de la calle comenzó a mirarlos, extrañados. Victoria se caída de risa y Matthew, completamente colorado, rogaba a su hermano para que se callase.

-Hermano, la gente nos mira… Y además, no estamos en navidad, deja de imitar a Papá Noel.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? ¡NO TE OÍGO!

-P-Para Maple…

-¡MÁS ALTO!

-¡QUÉ NO GRITES, CARAY!-Gritó el gemelo menor, provocando el asombro de la sureña y su hermano, al igual que el de todos los transeúntes que cruzaban la calle.

Se miraron ambos por unos segundos y comenzaron a reír. La situación se había vuelto bastante cómica, eso tenía que reconocerlo Matthew. A pesar de que la gente siempre le ignorase por su vocecilla o por su timidez, cuando quería podía destacar como el que más. Alfred quería que él viera eso, él siempre solía sacar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Entre risas y golpecitos suaves por parte de Matthew, llegaron a un cruce, donde se despidieron de Victoria. Ella tenía que coger un autobús para llegar a donde vivía, en un barrio algo marginal, lejos de la residencia de los Kirkland, donde los gemelos vivían. Se despidió de ellos con un gesto alegre y se marchó dando saltitos. Prefería quedarse con sus amigos antes que volver a su casa, a su cruda y maldita realidad, aunque siempre lo negase. Aunque los gemelos no pudieran advertir sus pensamientos y su dolor.

Ambos gemelos se dispusieron a seguir caminando, mientras hablaban de sus clases y sus compañeros. Al parecer, Matthew había hecho buenas migas con el ex capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Jorge Luis Núñez de Villavicencio, aquel cubano con el que tan bien se llevaba Alfred el curso anterior y que ese mismo día le había asesinado con la mirada. Le había contado que amaba el baloncesto, pero no hizo ninguna alusión a Alfred ni a que este fuera su hermano (O quizás no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él era el gemelo de Alfred, aunque esto era poco probable, sin embargo ya les había pasado más de una vez), también le habló de su tierra, Cuba, y sobre su novia, Maddie, que estaba ya en el último año de bachillerato. Alfred se alegró de que a su antiguo amigo le fuera tan bien en la vida, a diferencia de él. Pero iba a cambia ¡Si señor!

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la residencia de los Kirkland, pero antes de que Matthew llegara a rozar el picaporte de la puerta, Alfred le detuvo.

-¿Qué pa…?

-Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa, Matthew-Miró a su gemelo, entre decidido y asustado. Se lanzó a la piscina- Voy a intentar arreglar las cosas con Arthur.

* * *

Arthur miraba dudosamente el té que reposaba sobre la mesa. Quizás la cocina jamás se le diese bien, pero en el té, los ingleses eran los amos, y si era bien que Vladimir solía presumir de su delicioso brebaje rumano, no podía estar más equivocado.

-¿Qué diablos…?-Dijo el inglés señalando el brebaje-Parece que tiene moho…

-¡Es qué es moho!-Declaró el rumano, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-Es lo mejor para el cutis según mi abuela.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si es algo para el cutis entonces se tiene que echar en la cara!

-Milongas. Mi abuela dice que las cosas que de verdad funcionan se absorben por dentro y que luego afloran por fuera ¡Está probado!

-Y una leche, yo no voy a probar eso….

-Como quieras-Dijo Vladimir dando un sorbo a su "té" ante la mirada asqueada de Arthur-Bueno, aún no me has contado como te fue con tu _querido_ primo.

Arthur le dedicó un gesto obsceno con el dedo agregando un "idiota" al final. Suspiró mientras que el rumano seguía dándole sorbos al brebaje. ¿Cómo diablos podía tomarse eso sin vomitar? Seguramente en unas horas se encontraría fatal, y ese sería su castigo por haberle _casi obligado_ a tomarse esa monstruosidad.

Y dos horas más tarde, Vladimir estaba cagando en el váter como un gordo estreñido en un MCdonals, gritando millones de maldiciones contra su abuela y su remedio casero. La que creía ser la reencarnación de Houdini. ¡La madre que la parió!

Pero bueno, era mejor dejar esa historia para otro momento...

-¿Y bien?-Vladimir seguía esperando una respuesta- ¿Qué tal con tu primo Alfred?

-Simplemente…Nos sentamos juntos en la clase de informática, eso es todo.

-¿Todo?

-Todo.

-Mmm…Ya veo…

-¿Qué ves?

-Que sois gilipollas.

_-¿W-What?_

Vladimir ahogó un suspiro ante la cara de póker del inglés. ¡De verdad que este cejudo no entendía nada!

-Mira, no sé si tanta ceja no te deja pensar o es que ambos tenéis problemas mentales. Tío, asúmelo, esto no va a arreglarse solo. Ni la magia negra curaría vuestra cabezonería ¡Créeme! He mirado hechizos de mi abuela.

Dos horas más tarde, también se encontraría mirando hechizos para controlar la cagalera.

-La verdad Vladimir, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él ¿sabes? Por su culpa el club de baloncesto fue suspendido y…

-¿De verdad qué es solo eso?

-¿Qué?

-Mec.

-Vladimir, hoy estás siendo irritante.

Dos horas más tarde, su ano también lo estaría.

-Agh, quiero decir ¿De verdad es eso solamente? ¿Solo estás enfadado con él por lo del club de baloncesto?

-Y… ¿P-Por qué otra cosa iba a estar enfadado sino?

-No sé, tú sabrás.

Arthur caviló sobre aquellas palabras, mientras Vladimir daba pequeños sorbos a su té. En verdad si estaba enfadado por muchas cosas respecto a Alfred, demasiadas. ÉL tenía que haberle venido llorando, de rodillas y a pedirle perdón. ÉL tenía que preocuparse por esta situación, de ÉL y solamente de ÉL era la culpa de todo esto. Sí…

Pero a la vez sentía que muchas de las palabras que le dedicó cinco meses atrás, tenían que ver con el orgullo y la cabezonería que el estadounidense estaba mostrando en aquel conflicto. Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, todos los días se arrepentía de cada una de las palabras que le dedicó a su… primo. Entre su orgullo inglés, y la cabezonería norteamericana, habían roto casi todos los lazos creados a través de las experiencias de su infancia y convivencia juntos.

Vladimir esperaba una respuesta y Arthur no sabía cómo dársela, su orgullo le obligaba a cerrar la boca y no soltar prenda.

Para la suerte del británico, su teléfono móvil sonaba en ese mismo instante. _"Salvado por la campana"_ pensó.

_-¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND!-_La voz estridente de Brigitte Kirkland dejó sordo a su hijo de cuajo. Su mala leche y su sentido del humor eran igualitos al de su primogénito, por lo que ambos caracteres solían chocar normalmente_-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ANDAS!?_

¿Salvado? Y una porra.

-¡Ma-Mamá!

_-¡VEN PARA ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡DEJASTE LA COCINA HECHA UN DESASTRE! ¿¡O acaso te creías que la iba a limpiar yo!? ¡PUES NO! ¡NO SOY TU CHACHA, ASÍ QUE ARREANDO!_

Brigitte colgó el teléfono antes de que su hijo pudiera protestar. ¡A veces podía ser demasiado pesada! Pesada y controladora, justo como él.

-Veo que estuviste practicando lo que aprendimos en clases de cocinas, je…-Le dijo Vladimir. Otro gesto obsceno por parte de Arthur hizo que el rumano comenzase a reír-¡No me pongas esa cara joder!-Siguió riéndose.

-Vete a la mierda, Vladimir-Sonrió Arthur.

-Vale, iré a tú casa a revolcarme con tus scones-Bromeó.

Arthur se marchó de la tienda de antigüedades donde, hasta hace unos momentos, había estado tomando el…"té" con el rumano. Desde luego ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de una persona tan cínica, sarcástica y bromista como él? ¡Él no era así! ¡No señor!

¡Mal rayo le parta por haber insinuado que sus scones eran mierda!

Dos horas después, el rumano estaba cagando scones.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, abre la puta puerta Lovino!-Amalea aporreaba la puerta de su hermano mayor, roja de rabia. Lovino, desde su habitación, temblaba al notar el aura oscura de su hermana, cortando espiritualmente sus pelotas, ¡Y una porra le iba a abrir! Feliciano agarraba a su hermana de los brazos para evitar una tragedia y una puerta rota-¡Suelta _fratello_ idiota! ¡LOVINO!

-S-Sorella…El abuelo está a punto de llegar, no quieras que te vea así…

Y no se equivocaba, poco después se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Roma Vargas no llegaba dando saltos acrobáticos como lo hacía en la Academia W, de la cual era director, sino caminando como cualquier persona normal…Bueno, él caminaba como una persona-no-tan-normal.

Amalea cesó los golpes hacia la puerta de Lovino y susurró un "Por esta te libras" antes de desaparecer dentro de su habitación. Feliciano soltó un suspiro seguido de un "Ve" y se dispuso a recibir a su abuelo.

-V-Ve abuelo, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡Muy bien Feli! Aunque vengo algo cansado, ahora lo que más deseo en el mundo es un baño y una copa de vino-Soltó cantarín. Roma Vargas era alguien excéntrico y alegre, pero más lo primero que lo segundo- ¿Y tus hermanos?

-E-En sus cuartos. Lovi está echándose la siesta y Amalea está estudiando-Mintió, no quería agobiar a su abuelo, ya tenía bastante con lo suyo.

-Ah, entiendo…-Su abuelo sonrió, aunque por dentro sabía que algo no iba bien, él no era tonto, aunque pareciese lo contrario. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Feliciano abrazó cariñosamente a su abuelo y este le correspondió. Ellos dos eran los únicos abrazones de la familia, o de la familia que quedaba. Amalea y Lovino era más tercos y ariscos que una mula, aunque cuando la italiana quería, podía llegar a ser muy cariñosa. Otro caso muy distinto era Lovino.

-Abuelo ¡Me encantó el salto ese que hiciste en el la piscina hoy!-Dijo refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en su clase de gimnasia. Les tocaba nadar, y su abuelo hizo una entrada magistral para enseñarles a los alumnos los fundamentos básicos de la natación, a pesar de las protestas de su profesor de gimnasia, Kyle, un australiano alegre y paciente, pero que odiaba con toda su alma que interrumpieran sus clases.

-Gracias Feli! Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

-¡Sí! Pero, abuelo…

-¿Sí?

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Y antes de que Roma pudiera protestar nada, Feliciano ya se había encerrado en la cocina a preparar una deliciosa pasta para cenar, a modo de futura disculpa. Desde luego ¿Qué tenía de malo que un hombre maduro y sensual como él diera giros acrobáticos en el aire para llamar la atención? ¡Nada malo!

¡Claro que no!

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, las cosas iban de igual forma para Alfred Jones. Se suponía que Matthew iba a entretener a sus tíos para que Arthur y él pudieran hablar y, con suerte, arreglar las cosas y volver a ser lo mismo de antes. Pero no, Arthur tenía que llegar tarde haciendo no-sé-qué y cabrear a la tía Brigitte, ganándose sus constantes reproches todo el tiempo, sin descanso. Arthur estaba agobiado por su madre, y Alfred por haber perdido una oportunidad ¡Con lo mucho que le había costado reunir el valor!

Por otro lado, Matthew también andaba agobiado por andar de árbitro entre la pelea de los Kirkland.

-¡Yo tengo razón! ¿¡Verdad Mattie!?

-¡No! ¡Dile a esta mujer que el té de las seis no existe! Aunque sea una hora menos aquí que en Inglaterra ¡No me puedes castigar por no haber acudido! ¿Verdad que si Matthew?

-Y-Yo no estoy a f-favor de nadie, maple…-Matthew temblaba al ver aquellas furias británicas cernirse sobre él. Jodida mala suerte, siempre era visible en los momento más inoportunos. Había que joderse.

Alfred suspiró, y se sentó junto al señor Kirkland, que miraba entre divertido y nervioso la escena.

-Vaya par de dos-Comentó Alfred con una media risilla.

-Sí, pero tú no eres el que tiene que dormir con una de esas fieras esta noche.

"_Ya me gustaría a mí"_ pensó Alfred… ¡Aunque solo lo decía para poder hablar con Arthur a solas! ¡No es para malpensar! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que malpensar de algo así? ¡P-Panda de pervertidos! ¡Hijos de Francis!

Al final, la discusión acabó con un empate y un portazo por parte de _ambos combatientes_. Suspiraron los gemelos y el señor Kirkland: Mañana por la mañana, la discusión continuaría. Esto no había acabado, para sus desgracias.

-Bueno chicos-El señor Kirkland se levantó y les dio una palmada en la espalda a ambos-Me voy a dormir, vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches tío Hershel-Los gemelos se despidieron con un gesto de su tío y se dirigieron al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Matthew subió rápidamente las escaleras y agarró su pijama y una toalla, metiéndose en el cuarto de baño. Cuando Alfred quiso detenerlo, él ya estaba dentro ¡Joder, nada le salía bien!

-¡Yo primero!

-¡Matthew, cabrón!-le gritó su hermano.

-¡ALFRED, DEJA DE DECIR PALABROTAS, COÑO!-Gritó su tía desde su habitación, en el tercer piso.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó.

En ese momento, Arthur salía de su habitación con una toalla en la mano, también dispuesto a ducharse. Se detuvo un instante al ver a Alfred frente a la puerta, también esperando su turno, apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Jodida distribución del hogar, que solo tuviera que haber una bañera en toda la maldita casa.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, entre la oscuridad del pasillo y el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo sobre Matthew, quien cantaba una canción en un francés mal pronunciado. Arthur no estaba dispuesto a marcharse, Alfred tampoco. Además, para el norteamericano suponía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Pero no se atrevía, ambos estaban condenados a vivir en silencio por sus miedos y su cabezonería y…

-¿Quién está ahí dentro?

¿Eh?

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-Al estadounidense le brillaban los ojos como chirivías ¿De verdad Arthur acababa de hablarle a él? ¿De verdad él acababa de romper su silencio impuesto por casi cinco meses? Alfred sintió que las piernas le bailaban de emoción, y aunque intentó mantener la compostura, no podía evitar temblar un poco.

-Q-Que quién está ahí den… ¿Oye qué te pasa?

-N-Nada importante-Mintió, era su culpa que se encontrase de aquella manera. Recordó entonces, que él ya se había encontrado en una misma escena similar el año pasado, él y Arthur a solas en ese mismo pasillo, decididos a hablar sobre otro tema que zanjaron tiempo atrás…

Alfred estaba decidido a tragarse su orgullo y hablar con él, pero justo tenía que ponerse cantarín el jodido Matthew de los cojones.

…_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose…_

¿¡Y por qué se tenía que poner a cantar precisamente ESA misma canción!?

-A-Arthur…-El susodicho le miró, sorprendido- T-Tengo que…Hablar contigo.

…_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

_des mots de tous les jours,_

_et ça me fait quelque chose…_

-¿De qué?...

Alfred quería morirse, morirse y matar a Matthew por ponerse a cantar como una amorosa pastillera en proceso de aprendizaje del francés. Dio unos pasos, acercándose a Arthur, intentando reunir el valor y las palabras para poder formular una frase con sentido y arreglar las cosas de una maldita vez con el bastardo cejudo.

-Sobre lo que pasó con el club de baloncesto, sobre…Lo que pasó entre nosotros…

…_Il est entre dans mon coeur_

_une part de bonheur_

_dont je connais la cause…_

-Arthur, bueno…yo…

…_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui._

_Dans la vie…_

-…Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo-Y dicho esto, Arthur retrocedió sobre sus pasos, sin mirar a Alfred a la cara, y se metió en su habitación, odiándose a sí mismo por haber dejado que su maldito orgullo inglés le dominase de nuevo.

…_Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._

Y así, Alfred Jones quedó estático como una roca, asimilando que Arthur acababa de dejarle tirado y con la palabra en la boca. Su alegría y su buen humor, fue quedando a la altura del betún, al compás de aquella canción de amor nada acorde con la enorme desilusión que lo carcomía por dentro.

* * *

**Notitas:** ¡Vaya por Dios Arthur! Mira que despreciar a Alfred mientras sonaba _La vie en rose_, una de las canciones más románticas después de las de Peter la Anguila (?)

¡Holiwis! Siento que este capítulo haya sido tan largo, pero tenía que explicar bastantes cosillas y ubicaros un poco en la situación en la que se encuentran los personajes principales. A partir del siguiente capítulo, las cosas comenzarán a avanzar, no os preocupéis~ espero no estaros liando con tanta trama, como dije en el anterior cap, en este iba a abrir algunas más, y eso hice, pero que iré desarrollando a medida que avancen los caps. Y ¡Volvió a salir mi rumano favorito! Con cagalera, pero mi favorito (?) en el próximo cap procuraré darle más protagonismo, aunque de todos modos vaya a tenerlo pronto por cosas que esta autora loca sabe~ y bueno, si os gustó ya sabéis, dejadme un review o algo xD

En fin, nos vemos pronto. **Ja na!**


	4. Héroes por contrato

**Advertencia:** Penes (?) Una italiana cabreada, mucho drama y un contrato heroico. Las partes que estén entre "…." Son recuerdos.

* * *

**~Capítulo 4: Héroes por contrato~**

Con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa torcida, Amalea Vargas se apoyaba en una pared, cruzada de brazos y visiblemente cabreada. Dado que su carácter ya era de por sí bastante fuerte, el estar verdaderamente enojada le hacía parecer aún más mafiosa y atemorizante de lo que en realidad era más, no era una exageración decir que la italiana podía llegar a infundir verdadero terror en las personas. Entre ellos, su hermano Lovino.

Fijó su mirada en la puerta del aula que tenía en frente, viendo como los alumnos salían de ella mientras el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de su descanso, resonaba por todo el lugar. Sonrió, esta vez su hermanito no iba a escaparse.

-Te tengo cogido por los huevos, Lovi…-Se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba lentamente al marco de la puerta, esperando a que su hermano mayor saliese para pedirle explicaciones sobre cierto asunto que tenían que aclarar. No hablaban desde aquel martes en el que Lovino había negado, delante de todos, conocer a sus hermanos, los cuales quedaron de piedra ante esto, sin entender muy bien el porqué de aquella respuesta, pero para colmo, Lovino se había cerrado en banda a responder ante sus hermanos por aquella respuesta que los traía tan preocupados. Amalea trató de hablar con él varias veces, pero siempre era más rápido que ella y desaparecía antes de poder intercambiar palabra alguna con él. En casa, su cuarto y su abuelo eran su refugio, y dado que Amalea lo menos que quería era preocupar a su abuelo, no podía más que resignarse a no derribar de una patada la puerta de la habitación de Lovino, y exigirle la verdad del porqué de su cambio tan repentino. Él siempre había sido fan de las películas sobre mafiosos, adoraba más Sicilia que la propia Nápoles dónde se había criado los primeros años de su vida pero, de ahí a aliarse con gente de dicha reputación…Había un gran trecho.

Simplemente, algo no cuadraba en aquella situación.

Pasaban los minutos y su hermano mayor no abandonaba el aula. Amalea estaba comenzando a impacientarse, dando pisotones en el suelo más propios de un toro colérico que de una persona normal, asustando a varios alumnos de tercero que pasaban por allí. Inhaló y exhaló aire mentalmente para apresurarse a entrar a su clase y sacar a su hermano a rastras de allí si era necesario, cuando de pronto vio a un chico de pelo rubio asomarse por el marco de la puerta con sigilo, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados varias veces antes de salir. Suspiró y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

_Raro_, pensó Amalea. Aunque no perdía nada por preguntarle sobre el paradero de su hermano. Se acercó a él a paso lento, sin que éste pudiera notar su presencia.

-…Oye-Sus dedos rozaron el hombro del chico, quién se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella con un deje de terror en los ojos, dando un respingo y alejándose unos pasos de Amalea.

-¡W-Wah!-Gritó, completamente acongojado- ¿N-No me digas qué…Eres del club de costura?...

-¿Q-Qué?-Amalea no entendía de que puñetas le estaba hablando aquel chico. Se rio mentalmente al recordar como Feliciano había tratado de enseñarla a coser años atrás...Y como acabó pinchando con la aguja a éste porque no era capaz de bordar un tomate en su faldita-¿De qué hablas?

El chico se alejó otros dos pasos de ella. Amalea se preguntó a sí misma si de verdad podía llegar a dar tanto miedo enfadada.

-¡Dile a Mathias que NUNCA me pondré ese vestido!-La señaló con el dedo-¡Qué lo sepas!

La italiana se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Desde luego, este no estaba siendo su mejor día.

-A ver, no conozco al Mathias ese, ni soy del club de costura-Bufó- Solo quería preguntarte si sabías dónde está mi hermano Lovino.

-¿V-Vargas?-El chico relajó su semblante y sonrió, nervioso, buscando algo con la mirada que escapaba de la mente de Amalea- Salió corriendo en cuanto tocó el timbre, en dirección hacia el cuarto de baño-Le señaló con el dedo el pasillo izquierdo- Gritó antes de salir lo mucho que se meaba desde esta mañana. Un dato…Innecesario, a mi ver.

-¡Mierda!-Dio un pisotón en el suelo-¡Cobarde, perra malparida!-Y dicho esto, se encaminó en dirección al cuarto de baño como una bala, sin tan si quiera mirar o agradecerle al chico que le había ayudado. El rubio se maldijo a si mismo por revelarle a la italiana el paradero de su hermano, ya que quizás, sin quererlo, había cavado la propia tumba de éste... Suspiró, él tenía otras preocupaciones que requerían de su tiempo como para detenerse en pensar en las desgracias ajenas.

-¡Luuuuuukaas!

Como Mathias.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda me encontró!-Pegó un chillido antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Amalea había tomado segundos atrás.

La castaña había llegado a casi la otra punta de la academia W, jadeando por el maratón que acababa de pegarse. Se había detenido justo a la entrada del excusado masculino, agarrándose a la pared para no caer debido al esfuerzo. Sin embargo, la ira parecía hacer más mella en ella que la falta de aire y, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró dentro, sin tapujos. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento a la italiana era que se le fuera la pinza y acabase asesinando a su hermano.

-¡Lovino!-Gritó la italiana, provocando que todos los presentes que se encontraban aliviando la carga en ese mismo momento, se girasen en su dirección, sorprendidos. Después de unos segundos de shock, algunos atinaron a abrocharse la bragueta; otros, simplemente se volvieron de medio lago, aún orinando, escondiendo su virilidad-No os preocupéis ¡No me interesan para nada vuestras pililas arrugadas de pis!-Les dijo a los presentes. Era cierto ¿Qué le podía interesar a ella observar aquello? ¡Nada de nada!

Bueno, quizás si echó una _pequeña _y _sutil _mirada hacia abajo. Una muy _pequeñita_.

La italiana detuvo su mirada en el rostro de Lovino, el cual la miraba estupefacto, abrochándose la bragueta a toda velocidad, mientras retrocedía unos pasos. ¡Ciertamente su hermana estaba loca!

Y él muerto.

-¡AHÁ! ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ RATA TRAIDORA!-Su hermana le alcanzó en cuestión de nanosegundos y le agarró del cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta-¡Tú y yo tenemos cierto asuntillo pendiente!

-¡_S-Sorella_, idiota! Este no es el mejor sitio para…

-¡Callando!-Se hizo un silencio general tras su grito. Todas las miradas se encontraban posadas en la joven que sostenía del cuello al italiano que, por lo menos, medía diez centímetros más que ella. Ésta rodeó el lugar con la mirada y bufó, enseñando los dientes como un León a punto de cernirse sobre su presa-¿¡Y vosotros qué coño estáis mirando!? ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

Fue cuestión de segundos que el baño quedase vacío de miradas y murmullos confusos, ahora únicamente ocupado por los italianos, y las miradas cargadas de ira y odio que mutuamente se dedicaban. La calma que precedía una tempestad.

-¿Me vas a explicar de una vez qué te traes con esos tipos?-Preguntó la italiana, intentando no asesinarle con la mirada. Su ira le nublaba la mente, sin embargo, aunque no lo reconociese, su preocupación era mucho mayor. Lovino realmente la tenía preocupada.- ¿Por qué negaste conocernos delante de Ivan el martes pasado? Lovino ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de nosotros? ¿Es eso?

Lovino se tensó y negó con la cabeza. Agarró las muñecas de su hermana y se libró del agarre en el que le había sometido.

-Para protegeros…De mis propios asuntos Amalea.

-¿Qué asuntos?...-Su hermano giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el rostro notablemente preocupado de su hermana. Era un jodido libro abierto-...Me estás asustando.

-Amalea-Posó sus manos en sus hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos- No te alejes nunca del americano ¿Me oyes? Nunca te alejes de él.

Lovino dio media vuelta, ignorando la mueca que ponía su hermana al no entender aquello que acababa de decirle. Ella se giró hacia él e intentó seguirle, dispuesta a exigirle una respuesta coherente, algo con sentido…Algo que ella pudiese entender. Sentía que cada vez que exigía una respuesta a algo que no comprendía, siempre era contestada con unas palabras en un orden aleatorio que nunca cuadraban en ninguna parte. Era frustrante.

"_Abuelo ¿Por qué no volviemos a Nápoles?"_

"_Porque no quiero volver a ver caer a nadie más"_

-¿Por qué nunca has confiado en mí?...Lovino.

El italiano tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, decidiendo si contestar o no a su hermana. La controversia de pensamientos y sentimientos lo confundieron por unos instantes, los suficientes como para que su hermana llegase hasta él y le tomase del brazo, intentando retenerlo un poco más.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Lea…Si no quieres tener problemas-Se zafó del agarre de su hermana y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Amalea sola en aquel baño, que ahora se convertía en un espacio oscuro y silencioso, pues las luces se apagaron en el mismo momento en el que Lovino se marchó. Amalea quedó estática, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue capaz de leer entre líneas, de leer la frustración de su hermano a través de aquellas frías palabras que le había dedicado. Lo más triste de todo, era que aquella conversación había sido la más humana que habían tenido en todos los años que llevaban conviviendo juntos.

Frustrada, dio una patada en la pared y suspiró. Dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, y salió del excusado masculino, fingiendo que no había pasado absolutamente nada, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, tomó una decisión que, viniese para bien o para mal, era la que había tomado. Por mucho que a ella le jodiese.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Alfred.

* * *

Gretchen se sentó a la mesa del comedor junto con Victoria, Feliciano y Kiku, tan temblorosa como de costumbre. Aún no era capaz de acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar rodeada de tanta gente, pero al menos, ya podía abrir la boca para algo más que respirar y así poder intercambiar algunas palabras con sus ahora amigos.

Por otra parte, aquello empezaba a no resultarle tan malo. Eran una panda de raros, sí, pero eso no les quitaba que fueran gente simpática y amigable, de hecho, ella era como ellos, una persona aislada del mundo y la sociedad, que había encontrado su sitio en un grupo de gente que le hacían olvidar lo triste y vacía que se había vuelto su mera existencia.

¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto su vida en dos años y medio?

-¡Gretchen!-La sureña zarandeó a la rubia fuertemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¡Te estaba hablando sorda!

-Ah, eh…Lo siento-Se disculpó.

Victoria suspiró.

-Te decía que si sabes qué te dijo Lea antes-Sonrió. Feliciano, que se encontraba en frente de ella, alzó la mirada al escuchar la abreviación del nombre de su hermana.

-S-Solo me dijo que no iba a poder venir hoy en el recreo porque tenía que…Hablar con Lovino sobre lo del grupo URSS.

-Entiendo. Se lo diré a Alfred en cuanto lo vea para informarle... ¡Ese idiota se puso a dibujar en historia y le castigaron por ello! Menudo héroe está hecho…

-Ve, Vicky no te enfades con él. A mí también me han echado varias veces de clase por dibujar-Sonrió Feliciano con timidez. La verdad es que el italiano era como una especie de hermano pequeño para todos los que se reunían en aquella mesa, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían. Feliciano era todo energía y buen humor, a diferencia de Lovino, el cual, parecía ser frío y bastante mal hablado, por no hablar de la menor de los Vargas, que eran bipolar y chillona a más no poder.

-Feliciano-kun, tú tampoco deberías dibujar…-Kiku dejó de apuntar cosas en la libreta en la que siempre estaba sumergido para dedicarle una mirada al italiano, éste sonrió y asintió mientras mordía una manzana. Kiku era silencioso y respetuoso, siempre escribiendo en una libreta azul que no dejaba ver a nadie por motivos desconocidos, cosa extraña en él ya que siempre dejaba que lo observasen dibujar aquellos característicos dibujos manga que tanto le gustaban. Debía de ser muy privado el contenido de aquel cuaderno para no querer mostralo.

-¡Eso eso! Como dijo una vez Albert Einstein_: Nunca consideres el estudio como una obligación, sino como una oportunidad para penetrar en el bello y maravilloso mundo del saber-_Explicó Victoria con una sonrisa, a punto de dar, otro de sus interminables discursos de charlatana incansable- ¡Las clases no son para pasarlas dibujando, ni mucho menos! ¡Hay que estudiar, estudiar! ¿Sino cómo llegaremos a tener un buen trabajo el día de mañana? Es que si no tooooodos acabaremos en el paro. Porque…-Cuando estaba a punto de nombrar a todos y cada uno de los científicos que contribuyeron al mundo con su granito de arena por haber estudiado y tenido curiosidad científica, alguien le tapó la boca con la mano-Agaagaah…

-_Mon cher cousin!_ ¡No desgastes tanto en hablar sobre científicos empollones y háblale más a este primo tuyo, que me tienes abandonado!-Exclamó una voz con un notable acento francés. Victoria se giró para abrazar al francés cariñosamente a la vez que este se lanzaba hacia ella para corresponderla. A su lado, Matthew sonreía al ver aquella escena tan propia de ellos dos, ya que, aunque por fuera su aspecto pareciese mentir, eran primos de sangre, casi hermanos desde la infancia. Recordó entonces, una pequeña escena de Francis, Victoria, Alfred, Arthur y él jugando en el parque a los piratas. Ah, los viejos tiempos…

-_Francis, pardonnez moi, ma pauvre cousin!_-Se disculpó la sureña- ¡He estado muy ocupada, y a parte tú estás en un curso superior!

-La semana que viene ya no cuentes tanto con mi encantadora presencia, ya que tendré que dedicarle también tiempo a mi _Antoine_-El francés giró la cabeza levemente, simulando falso enfado, a la vez que mordía su pañuelo color crema ante la mirada divertida de todos los presentes- ¡Qué lo sepas!

-¡No te enfades, _ma chéri_! …Gretchen, Feli, Kiku ¡Os presento a mi querido primo Francis!-Le acarició la cabeza a su primo con dulzura mientras le daba otro pequeño abrazo- ¡Ah! Bueno, creo que tampoco conocéis a Mattie ¡Saluda!-Señaló a Matthew que se encontraba detrás del francés, observando la escena-P-Parece que me olvidé de ti…Otra vez. ¡Lo siento!

-No tiene importancia, maple-Quitó importancia el rubio-Encantado chicos.

-_Enchanté-_Repitió Francis pero en francés.

Feliciano echó una risilla.

-Ve ¿Eres el hermano gemelo de Alfred verdad?-Preguntó el italiano.

-Sí, el mismo-Sonrió- Por cierto ¿Y mi hermano? ¿No debería estar aquí? Es que hoy no tuve clases con él.

-¡Se quedó castigado el muy memo!-Contestó la sureña- ¡Y es que la educación es algo muy importante porque…!-El timbre sonó justo en ese momento, cortando el discurso sobre la educación que no había llegado a acabar por la interrupción de Francis. Sus amigos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para incorporarse a las clases-¡E-Esperad! ¡Aún no acabé de hablar jopé!

Los chicos rieron, pero una parte de ellos deseaba salir corriendo lejos de ella para no tener que soportar otro discurso, y es que Victoria podía llegar a ser verdaderamente parlanchina y pesada, incluso más de una vez había llegado a hacer dormir al propio Francis, el rey de la noche, con sus incesantes charlas. Podría ganarse la vida como cantante de nanas.

-Bueno gente, fue un placer conocerles pero yo me debo ir yendo…Además-Señaló a un grupo de chicas que le observaban desde una distancia considerable, las cuales le sonreían y le mandaban besos-Mi séquito me espera. _Au revoir!-_Le dedicó un guiño a "sus chicas" y comenzó a caminar cual modelo en la pasarela de Cibeles. Matthew fulminó a las féminas con la mirada disimuladamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se despidió del grupo con un gesto. Bueno, Gretchen si se dio cuenta…Todo por culpa _de cierta húngara_ y su obsesión por el amor entre hombres. Sonrió, estaba tan chalada como ella al verlo en todas partes.

Kiku y Feliciano se despidieron de las dos chicas y se encaminaron hacia sus clases. Victoria agarró del brazo a Gretchen efusivamente y avanzaron juntas hacia su aula correspondiente, donde les esperaba una exasperante clase de matemáticas, en la que, al parecer, estaban juntas…Suspiraron.

-¡Aish, me gustan las matemáticas, pero con ese sueco que nos han puesto no me entero de nada!-Exclamó Victoria. Gretchen, como siempre escuchaba atentamente sin aportar nada más que un movimiento de cabeza-¡Aunque estudiar es mejor que no hacer nada! ¿No crees?...Eso me recuerda que, si los científicos no hubieran estudiado ni sentido curiosidad, nunca hubiéramos tenido electricidad, ni móviles, ni televisión…¡Ni la _Ninento deése_! Porque los estudios son…

En ese momento, Gretchen supo que se tendría que tragar todo el discurso que su amiga Victoria había estado conteniendo durante todo el recreo, porque Victoria, jamás de los jamases, olvidaba un discurso sin acabar, y como Gretchen apenas podía hablar sin temblar, solo atinaba a asentir, sin poder acallar a su amiga. Le esperaba una buena…

Estúpido gato come lenguas.

* * *

-Ah…Al fin jueves…-Alfred se estiraba como un gatito mientras bostezaba con pereza. Aquella imagen recordaba a la de su perezoso profesor de biología, Heracles, que más que explicar las cosas, las bostezaba-¡Maldito profesor Roderich! ¡Me tuvo de pie todo el recreo en una esquina, como a los niños pequeños!

-Eso te pasa por dibujar en su clase, _mon ami_-Francis acarició la cabeza del estadounidense con ternura mientras le pasaba su otro brazo por la espalda- Estás mucho más grande que yo Alfie, onhonhonhon…

Matthew agarró las orejas de Francis, estirándolas una y otra vez mientras éste pegaba chillidos agudos como una rata por el dolor del agarre. Alfred y Vicky comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por la escena, Matthew podía llegar a ser muy agresivo cuando quería, a pesar de aquella apariencia tan angelical que tenía.

-Las manos dónde pueda verlas, maple-Estiró aún más las orejas de Francis-¡Deja de toquetear a mi hermano ya, hombre!

-Vale vale-Se zafó del agarre para darle un abrazo a Matthew que, fue dado con tanta fuerza que logró levantarlo en el aire-¡También tengo abrazos para ti _mon trésor_!

-¡S-S-Suéltame, m-maple!-Le gritó el rubio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro completamente sonrojado-¡He dicho que me bajes!

-¡Oh vamos! Cuando éramos pequeños te encantaba que te llevase en brazos, como al cejudo, onhonhonhonhon…

Alfred, en ese momento, se tensó como una barra de metal. "Cejudo" era una palabra que en su presencia, por el bien de su salud mental, no debía ser nombrada…Mucho menos si la cotilla y pesada de Victoria andaba cerca para indagar e insistir sobre las mejores formas de hacer las paces. Solo le quedaba rezar para que su querida amiga Vicky no le preguntase sobre el tema...

-Hablando del cejudo…-La sureña se agarró a Alfred y le miró a los ojos-…¿Hablaste con él?

Mierda.

-Eh…Bueno…Si. Hablé con él.

-…¿…Y?-Ahora era Francis el que se metía en aquella conversación-¡Vamos! Quiero volver a los viejos tiempos, yo, tú, Arthur, Mattie y Vicky ¡Los cinco juntos! Como cuando éramos pequeños-Suspiró el francés, con un deje de melancolía en los ojos. Los cinco habían sido inseparables desde la escuela primaria, siempre juntos, pasase lo que pasase, unidos por los juegos, la alegría de la infancia…Y también por el dolor. Porque, después de todo, cada problema que habían padecido en aquella época los había unido mucho más, en vez de separarlos. Ellos, siempre juntos, habían enfrentado a la sociedad ya desde muy jóvenes, siempre ayudándose, tanto a sí mismos como a los demás. Tal y como les había enseñado una _personita muy especial_ que, ya no estaba entre ellos.

Alfred se llevó una mano a la frente y desvió la mirada.

-No quiso…Hablar conmigo. Me odia ¡Me odia!-Comenzó a morderse la manga de la chaqueta, imitando a Francis.

-Deja de imitarme así, _mon cher gras_-Bromeó el Francés- Pues si no quiere hablar contigo solo queda una opción…¡Enciérrale! ¡Presiónale! ¡Oblígale a que te escuche por toooodos los medios! No puede estar enfadado contigo de por vida ¿No?

-Él cree que fue mi culpa que el club de baloncesto fuese suspendido…Pero no fue así. Todo fue culpa de Ivan.

-Lo sé, lo sé-La sureña le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro-¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo tengo, un plan B…Jujujujuju….

-¿Qué plan es ese, primita Vicky?

-Ya lo verás, _ma petit Français_…

- Onhonhonhon…-Rieron ambos primos al unísono, ante la mirada algo asustada de los gemelos. Esa compenetración de risillas pervertidas daba auténtico repelús.

Matthew se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Como se nota que son primos…Maple-Murmuró para sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce, los gemelos se despidieron con un gesto hacia la casa de los Kirkland, donde su tía Brigitte les esperaba con un pastel de carne recién hecho. Francis tomó un camino empinado que llevaba a los enormes caserones de la zona adinerada de la ciudad. Se despidió de Victoria con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (Como siempre) y se fue dando saltitos. Victoria suspiró y se encaminó hacia el área de trenes, donde tendría que coger un tren, luego de un autobús, para poder llegar a su casa (Más bien piso enano) que se encontraba en un área algo apartada de la ciudad. Un barrio marginal.

Llegó a la estación de trenes, divagando entre un mar de pensamientos que rondaban por su cabecita. Pagó el billete, y se colocó detrás de una fila de hombres trajeados que hablaban de política, mujeres bien vestidas que hablaban por teléfono y colegialas que chillaban de emoción sobre "el guapísimo capitán del equipo de natación" de su instituto. Suspiró. Aquella era su rutina, su misma y tortuosa rutina, menos cuando tenía que trabajar en aquella cafetería en la que había conseguido un trabajo a medio tiempo, todos los viernes y sábados por la tarde. Era lo poco que hacía variar su vida, al menos algo.

El tren la dejó en una parada algo destartalada donde, como siempre, solo ella se bajaba. La periferia no era un sitio donde mucha gente viviera, y si había una parada en aquella zona, era porque en la mañana, en la hora punta, muchos trabajadores que carecían de vehículo se bajaban allí para ir a trabajar a las fábricas que se encontraban cerca. Volvió a suspirar, estar sola entre polígonos industriales daba verdadero repelús.

Cogió un autobús en el que iban solamente dos personas y se encaminó hacia el barrio donde vivía, ya en las afueras de la ciudad. La nada era lo único que veía por la ventana, quizás unas cuantas colinas desnudas, árboles desnutridos por el calor y la contaminación, algún que otro perro abandonado o bolsas de basuras que Dios-sabe-que-contendrían dentro. Volvió a suspirar, por enésima vez. Cerró los ojos un segundo, dejándose mecer por el traqueteo del autobús, sin llegar a dormirse. Un sonido agudo le hizo volver a la realidad de inmediato, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con aquel barrio oscuro y desolador que tanto detestaba. Aquel barrio al que pertenecía.

-Niña, bájate ya que no tengo todo el día-Le espetó el conductor del autobús, temblando. Siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba a aquel barrio apartado de la mano de Dios, también la miraba con asco a ella por pertenecer a aquel lugar, pensando que, quizás, debido a la belleza de la sureña y sus ojos tristes, fuese una jovencita que se viera obligada a vender su cuerpo en algún bar de mala muerte…Aunque tampoco es que le interesase su vida. La echó del autobús a bufidos, y se dispuso a seguir su ruta una vez la muchacha hubo bajado.

Victoria llegó a su piso corriendo, después de esquivar al grupo de jóvenes yonkis que la observaban con un rostro bastante depravado. Su barrio estaba constituido por varios edificios en ruinas y a medio construir, debido a los problemas de corrupción con la constructora que hubo con dicha urbanización. Todos los edificios que estaban terminados (Seis en total) estaban ocupados, en su mayoría por ocupas, drogadictos, proxenetas, y toda clase de gente marginada, pobre o desgraciada que, se había visto obligada a vivir en condiciones ilegales e insalubres. Las calles no estaban pavimentadas, no había a penas electricidad, y perfectamente, podías encontrarte manchas de sangre, jeringuillas o condones usados en cualquier esquina. Para muchos, aquella gente de aquel barrio eran una panda de desalmados, ladrones y malas personas que estaban allí por voluntad propia, pero para Victoria Oukhira, aquella gente había acabado allí por todo su dolor y soledad, porque nadie tuvo la compasión suficiente para tenderles una mano y ayudarles cuando más lo necesitaban. Las drogas y el alcohol se convirtieron en el bálsamo de muchos y en los ingresos económicos de otros. Victoria siempre ha sabido que, tanto el dolor como la industria del sexo mueven el mundo: El dolor es el vacío emocional que sientes al ser rechazado, ignorado, insultado, agredido…Todo eso, abre una brecha en el corazón de la gente que los absorbe hasta hacerles caer en lo más profundo del abismo al que llamamos angustia; El sexo es solo la manifestación física de ese sufrimiento o vacío que podemos llegar a sentir, intentando llenarlo con el calor humano de un desconocido. Algo que, más que lograr que nos sintamos queridos y valorados, solo hace que nos hundamos aún más en la miseria, y que abramos aún más la brecha de nuestro vacío.

Porque el dinero mueve al mundo. Porque el dolor y el sexo se lo dan.

Victoria abrió la puerta del diminuto piso donde vivía, el cual se encontraba tan oscuro como siempre para ahorrar en electricidad. Tropezó con dos botellas de cerveza que se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo, las miró con asco y las cogió, estaban pegajosas. Avanzó por el angosto pasillo, deteniéndose en la habitación que daba a la salita, donde había otras tres botellas de alcohol apiladas en un rincón de la puerta. La televisión estaba sin señal, mostraba varios puntitos en blanco y negro mientras un sonido sordo salía de ella. Su padre, Jacques Oukhira, apoyaba la cabeza en la pantalla del televisor, con la mirada fija en alguna parte, pero sin llegar a mirar realmente a nada. Su espalda se encontraba encorvada y desencajada, que a través de su camisa blanca mostraba su extrema delgadez. Sus dedos largos y peludos, agarraban una botella de cerveza medio vacía que, en un vano esfuerzo intentó levantar varias veces, pero que debido a la falta de energía, no lograba levantar, dejándola caer y derramando todo su contenido en el suelo.

-Papá…-La llamó su hija, con un hilillo de voz. No era la primera vez que veía a su padre de aquella forma, pero le dolía, le dolía tanto como si fuera la primera vez. Llevaba más de seis meses sin trabajo, a pesar de haberse graduado en economías en la universidad. Ni la crisis ni la suerte estaban de su parte, y a los prejuicios de la sociedad…Su color de piel tampoco-Otra vez…

-Cariño…-Le dijo con voz ronca su padre. Su extensa barba tapaba las facciones tristes de su rostro color chocolate, color que compartía con su hija. Ambos siempre habían sido muy semejantes en aspecto y dicharacheros en carácter, pero ahora…Uno era la sombra oscura de lo que un día fue, y la otra, era un intento vano por seguir viva para sacar a su familia adelante-Márchate…No quiero que me veas así…

Porque el dolor mueve el mundo, y el alcohol destruía el suyo.

Victoria le dedicó una mirada a su progenitor y se pasó por la habitación del matrimonio, donde su madre yacía durmiendo con un desgastado camisón color añil que su marido le había regalado años atrás. Vio en su frente perlada de sudor un pañuelo rosa mojado y, a su lado, una palangana con agua fresca. Su rostro estaba rojo, lo que significaba que volvía a tener fiebre de nuevo. Daphné Bonnefoy, mujer fuerte por naturaleza, obligada a encontrarse postrada en una cama sin poder moverse por sus incesantes problemas de corazón. En el pasado, había sido igual de alegre que su hija, siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en unas coletas que dejaban brillar y destacar su largo pelo rubio, sus ojos color cian, eran profundos y serenos, los cuales eran el espejo de su alma hermosa y caritativa. Ahora, su tez se había vuelto más pálida y su pelo, recogido ahora en una trenza semi-deshecha, había perdido todo su brillo, al igual que sus ojos. Lo único que no perdió con los años, fue su sonrisa, una sonrisa imborrable, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo.

Mojó en agua el pañuelo que reposaba sobre la frente de su madre y lo volvió a posar en él. Besó a su progenitora en la mejilla y cerró la puerta con cuidado para procurar no despertarla. Suspiró de nuevo, encerrándose en el minúsculo cuarto de baño que había en aquel piso. Se enjuagó la cara con agua y se desamarró las coletas, dejando caer su pelo suelto. Miró su rostro en el espejo y vio su color reflejado en él. _Color chocolate_, pensó Victoria y sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho al recordar todo lo que ese color conllevaba…Desprecio, humillaciones, miradas despectivas, asco, dolor…Años de dolor. Todo por no ser del color que los demás consideran es el mejor. Todo por ser negro.

Abrió un pequeño mueblecito de cristal que contenía bastantes botes de pastillas para los dolores de su madre, algunas ya estaban caducadas desde hacía meses pero a la sureña no pareció importarle, solo quería olvidar que por culpa de su color de piel su padre no tenía trabajo, por culpa de su color, su madre había perdido a su familia.

Todo por culpa de la sociedad, el maldito complot para seguir creando dolor, seguir moviendo el mundo. Todo era…Una conspiración en su contra.

Vertió en su mano varias pastillas de aquel bote que, ni si quiera llevaba etiqueta alguna que pudiera advertir los efectos que podían tener en ella, y se las tomó de golpe. Tosió varias veces y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle, sus párpados se le cerraban y sus piernas le fallaban haciéndola caer de rodillas. La oscuridad nubló sus ojos y todo lo que le rodeaba tomó formas extrañas, todo se volvía color sepia, color gris, color blanco y negro, nunca colores vivos, nunca los había sentido a pesar de todas las veces que había ingerido aquellas medicinas.

Supo entonces, que había vuelto a tomarse aquellos antidepresivos que su madre compró meses atrás, cuando sus vidas comenzaron a desmoronarse. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared del angosto y oscuro cuarto de baño y se abrazó a sus piernas, dejándose mecer por las alucinaciones y el desasosiego que las pastillas brindaban a su mente, siendo llevaba por aquella falsa calma que los medicamentos parecían darle.

Porque sedada era cuando verdaderamente podía dar esquinazo al malvado dolor. Una medida desesperada que tomaba todos los días.

* * *

-Siento haberos citado tan de repente siendo viernes pero… Me gustaría dejar claras algunas cosas-Amalea fijó sus ojos en sus tres amigos, los cuales no entendían el porqué de la urgencia con la que les había reunido la italiana en la habitación secreta. La italiana, de palabrería basta y griterío gratuito, ahora se encontraba sumisa y apagada, con unas enormes orejas totalmente apreciables a través de sus gafas de culo de vaso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Amalea?-Se apresuró a preguntar Alfred, el cual sostenía entre sus manos a su peluche Tony, que le daba algo de tranquilidad cuando se encontraba nervioso por lo que fuera.

-Necesito…N-Necesito ayuda con mi hermano y…Él no me lo dijo pero…Pero…Eres el único que puede sacarle de ahí, del grupo de Ivan. L-Lo leí entre líneas cuando hablé con él. Ayúdame…-La italiana notó su tono suplicante y añadió-…¡O-O te corto los huevos con una navaja!

Alfred sonrió, seguido de Victoria. Gretchen, como siempre, se limitaba a escuchar las conversaciones y a asentir con la cabeza cuando le preguntaban. Amalea era orgullosa, pero la situación en la que se encontraba le obligaba a pedir ayuda, a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo. Lovino era mucho más importante para ella que todo su orgullo italiano.

-Ya te lo dije hace unos días Amalea, soy un héroe no…Somos héroes-La cogió de los hombros y la miró a los ojos-Hace ocho años, una persona a la que quise mucho me dijo una vez…_En cada parte de nosotros, un héroe habita y lucha, no contra un genio del mal, sino contra nuestro propio mal y dolor. Un héroe no tiene porqué llevar capa y antifaz, solamente necesita del valor y de la verdad para poder volar y ayudar a los demás. Un héroe no necesita ser visto ni reconocido por nadie, el verdadero héroe lucha para salvar a la gente de sí misma. Un verdadero héroe siempre se enfrentará a lo conocido, al sufrimiento y al miedo, sea en la situación que sea, porque él ya las ha vivido anteriormente. Porque después de todo, un héroe es la materialización de las esperanzas de la gente, y también es, el silencio de todas las desgracias_-Alfred miró por la ventana, la luz del sol iluminó su rostro unos instantes antes de que varias nubes que poblaban el cielo tapasen al astro, dejándolos medio a oscuras-Confía en mi Amalea.

-Gracias-Amalea sonrió de medio lado y se giró hacia la mesa, donde había dejado una carpeta de color verde nada más entrar a la habitación. La abrió y de ella sacó lo que parecían ser unos documentos bastante importantes, les dio una copia del documento a cada uno y les miró seriamente-Leedlos por favor.

Unos segundos después, una mueca de extrañeza ya asomaba por los rostros de sus amigos.

-¿Es…?-Victoria leyó la primera parte del documento mentalmente. No entendía muy bien el porqué de aquello pero esperaba que la italiana se lo explicara.

-Un contrato-Concluyó Amalea-Para dejar bien claro los propósitos por los cuales…Formaremos un club.

-¿Un club de qué?-Preguntó Gretchen, curiosa, que abría la boca por primera vez en todo el día.

Alfred sonrió.

-Aquí en este hueco del principio…-Señaló un enorme hueco que, hacía de título del documento- ¿Es dónde se coloca el nombre del club?-Amalea asintió y Alfred soltó una risilla alegre. Cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en el papel- Ya está.

Victoria se asomó a cotillear lo que había escrito el estadounidense en el papel. Le dio un cálido abrazo a su amigo a la vez que una sonrisa sincera e ilusionada iluminaba su faz.

-No me puedo creer que…Hayas puesto ese nombre Alfie…Te acordaste.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo Vicky?-Le sonrió. Amalea y Gretchen no entendían el porqué de tanto sentimentalismo de repente, sin embargo, decidieron no hacer preguntas al respecto. La italiana tomó el documento de Alfred y una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios.

-Héroes del Silencio-Leyó en voz alta- Aquello nos lo dijiste la primera vez que nos encontramos los cuatro ¿Verdad?

-Si…-Le respondió el estadounidense. Dejó del documento sobre la mesa para que todo el mundo pudiese verlo con él, a la vez que Alfred se disponía a leer:

**Contrato sobre el funcionamiento y los acuerdos de la agrupación: Héroes del Silencio.**

_El contrato reúne a las partes Alfred Jones de segundo curso, Gretchen Zwingli de primer curso, María Amalea Vargas de primer curso y Victoria Oukhira de primer curso, para acordar los propósitos principales que regirán el club que los mismos fundaran el día _ del mes _ del año_.Para que este documento se valide, las partes deben de estar de acuerdo en los siguientes apartados:_

_1º Ayudarse mutuamente en caso de necesidad._

_2º No juzgar a otro miembro, sea la cosa que haya hecho o le haya sucedido._

_3ºLas partes se reunirán en la habitación secreta al menos dos veces a la semana, al finalizar las clases._

_4º Se deberá encontrar la forma de que Lovino Vargas se aleje de la agrupación "Nueva URSS" ._

_5º Y por último, siempre estar unidos._

_Una vez se hayan aceptado las condiciones del contrato, cada parte escribirá en el hueco de abajo que es lo que realmente espera aprender en esta agrupación con la ayuda de sus compañeros, ya que, como el señor Jones dijo una vez, aquí se reunirán los ideales y pensamientos para hacer de este lugar un lugar mejor, también refiriéndose a nosotros mismos de forma indirecta._

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas mejorar de este lugar y de ti mismo? ¿A qué te comprometes?_

_Una vez rellenado el documento, las partes reunidas deberán firmarlo para validarlo por completo._

_**Firma:**_

Alfred miró a Amalea con los ojos brillantes de emoción y alegría. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera crear tal contrato pues, de él haber hecho uno, hubiese sido exactamente igual al que la italiana redactó. Agarró un boli de color azul y comenzó a escribir, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas mejorar de este lugar y de ti mismo? ¿A qué te comprometes? __Quiero dejar de ser tan cabezón, y aprender a escuchar…Escuchar atentamente a los demás para no volver a fallarles…Nunca más. Quiero mejorar este mundo, ayudar a las personas que han pasado por el mismo dolor que yo he podido pasar en mi niñez. Me comprometo a ser un héroe del silencio._

"_Mami…¿Estabas llorando?"_

"_No…Mami nunca llora, Alfie"_

Alfred miró a las tres chicas y éstas sonrieron, algo impresionadas por aquellas palabras tan adultas que Alfred había escrito en el documento, el cual, normalmente era inmaduro e infantil.

Victoria le arrebató de los dedos el bolígrafo al norteamericano y comenzó a escribir en su copia del documento.

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas mejorar de este lugar y de ti mismo? ¿A qué te comprometes? __Quiero ser, de verdad positiva, no solo para los demás…Ser verdaderamente positiva y sincera conmigo misma, no más engaños y llantos reprimidos. Quiero enfrentarme a la realidad, de verdad. Y me comprometo…A ser una héroe del silencio._

"_¡Daphné, hija, ese negro te traerá problemas!"_

"_¡Ese negro como le llamas es un hombre estupendo, y si algún día llegamos a tener problemas, será por culpa de gente con prejuicios como los tuyos!"_

Amalea sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo negro y se dispuso a escribir en su parte del contrato.

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas mejorar de este lugar y de ti mismo? ¿A qué te comprometes? __Quiero ser más sincera con la gente, y que ésta sea más sincera conmigo. No quiero refugiarme en las malas palabras para esconder mis verdaderas opiniones, quiero ganarme el derecho a conocer todas las verdades que me fueron escondidas durante años, comprometiéndome así, a ser una héroe del silencio._

"_¡Lovi! ¿Por qué me tratas así?"_

"…_Porque hay algo que tú no sabes, y por lo que no…Puedo perdonarte, Lea."_

Todos se giraron hacia Gretchen, la cual estaba estática, sin saber que decir, escribir o hacer. Nunca nadie había contado con su opinión, nunca a nadie le había importado lo que ella quería, o lo que ella pensaba...Se sintió feliz, aunque su cerebro hubiese colapsado otra vez. Tenía miedo de que sus amigos se rieran de ella por las ideas descabelladas de su mente, por sus divagaciones o sus meras ilusiones por contribuir a la sociedad. Alfred acarició la cabeza de la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Te toca, Gretch-Le sonrió y ella le correspondió, aún más cuando escuchó aquel sobrenombre, nunca había tenido uno-Sabemos que te cuesta expresarte pero… ¡Inténtalo! _¿Ok?_

-…¿No os burlaréis de mi?...-Preguntó la rubia, desviando la mirada. Tenía pánico a las burlas y a las malas contestaciones…Sin embargo…Sentía que, de alguna forma, podía confiar en ellos.

-¡Claro que no, mema!-Amalea subió el pulgar, como gesto para indicar que todo estaba bien- ¿Acaso no leíste las condiciones o qué? Regla número _dos: No juzgar a otro miembro, sea la cosa que haya hecho o le haya sucedido._

-Lea tiene razón-Victoria agarró las manos de Gretchen, cediéndole un boli de color azul- Adelante.

Gretchen se acercó a la mesa y dejó su copia del contrato sobre ésta. Lo observó unos segundos antes de posar sobre el papel la punta del bolígrafo. Sonrió.

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas mejorar de este lugar y de ti mismo? ¿A qué te comprometes? __Quiero dejar de temblar. Quiero dejar de tener pesadillas por las noches. Quiero dejar de tener miedo al rechazo, a las burlas, a la gente…Quiero dejar mi pasado atrás de una vez, y quiero ayudar a las personas que…Alguna vez sufrieron tanto como yo, tenderles una mano, y sacarles del abismo…Y yo…Me comprometo a ser una héroe del silencio._

"_¡Yo solo quería ayudarte!... ¿Por qué?..."_

"_¡ALÉJATE DE MI! O tendrás serios problemas… ¿No me has oído? ¡FUERA!"_

Cada uno colocó en la mesa su contrato, dejándolos apilados. Los cuatro se miraron, con una sonrisa que, nunca habían visto o, mostrado a nadie, una verdadera sonrisa de triunfo, de esperanza. Alfred colocó su mano encima de los documentos y miró a las demás. Inmediatamente, las cuatro manos se posaron encima de las del estadounidense, unas encima de las otras, sellando así, el contrato que acababan de firmar.

-¿Héroes del silencio?-Les preguntó Alfred. Las chicas le miraron, se miraron, y sonrieron, mirando a los documentos.

-¡Héroes del silencio!-Gritaron los cuatro al unísono, levantando las manos de golpe y abrazándose de inmediato, celebrando de esa manera, aquella extraña unión.

Quizás alguna vez hayan sido débiles, quizás tengan miedo, quizás estén pasando por alguna mala racha pero…Mientras estén unidos, nada podrá con ellos, nada podrá superarles. Nadie podrá separarles.

Porque un héroe, antes de convertirse en héroe, debe salvarse primero a sí mismo.

* * *

**Notitas:** ¡Holiws! Aquí os traigo un cap recién escrito y salidito del horno. ¡Descubrimiento en este cap...Gretchen es Fujoshi! (?) Lo reescribí al menos tres veces y... Bueno ._.U ¡El caso es que aquí está! A parte, me costó escribirlo porque no andaba inspirada, y al leerme un fic, me vino de golpe (Si os gustan los spamano, os recomiendo "Mil Mares" de Petit W, es...Aish, es simplemente precioso) ¡Pues ya veis que las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo dramosas, y en el siguiente se pondrán aún mejores, jujuju…En fin. En este cap, he criticado notablemente la discriminación racial, y como mucha gente aborda los problemas, a base de drogas o servicios sexuales, ya que, tristemente, es la cruda realidad. La pobre Vicky…Creedme, aún le queda drama para rato, al igual que, con el tiempo, saldrán las demás historias de los demás personajes. Tooodos, tienen una historia arrastrando, pero procuraré que no se os haga muy pesada. Los recuerdos que os puse en la escena final, tienen muchísimo que ver con la trama principal de sus historias, solo os digo eso~ ¡Y sí! Os confirmaré que habrá un poco de DeNor ¡yeheeeee! ¡Y bueeeno, si os gustó ya sabéis, dejadme un review o algo y nos vemos en el próximo cap! Si tenéis alguna duda o veis algún error ortográfico, hacédmelo saber ¿sí? Siempre se me escapa alguna falta xD

**¡Ja na!**


	5. Héroes melancólicos

**Advertencia:** Nombres españoles, hospitales y maids (Hohoho). Aras Lorinaitis es un OC mío.

Las partes con "..." son recuerdos~

* * *

**~Capítulo 5: Héroes melancólicos~**

Gretchen tomaba un vaso de cola-cao mientras escuchaba la conversación de su hermano y Elizabeta, aunque sin llegar a prestar verdaderamente demasiada atención. Sus orbes esmeraldas pasaron de contemplar los grumitos de chocolate en su taza a observar la pared, de la cual colgaba un calendario que mostraba el mes de octubre, que ya tenía tachado el número uno de entre aquella fila de números en negrita. Sonrío: Ya había pasado más de un mes desde su entrada a la Academia W.

No con esto quería decir que su miedo a la sociedad y, a aquella academia hubiera desaparecido, nada de eso, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que el haber encontrado en aquel grupo de gente extraña aquel calor, aquel sentimiento reconfortante que, de alguna forma llenaba su vacío interior, la hacía feliz. Sin embargo, muchas sombras del pasado aún la atormentaban, y éstas, amenazaban con nunca volver a dejarla descansar en paz pues, nunca podría olvidar aquellas palabras, aquellos roces, aquellas decenas de ojos observándola, risas malévolas a su alrededor, el tacto de una mano áspera recorriendo su piel...

La sombra materializándose en miedo, un sentimiento del que nunca jamás podría esconderse, porque nunca jamás podría dejar de sentirlo. El dolor y los recuerdos eran mucho mayores que todas las cosas.

-...¡Gretchen!-Elizabeta zarandeó el hombro de la rubia, haciéndola volver al mundo real, lejos de sus lúgubres pensamientos- ¡Vuelve al mundo! Llevo un rato llamándote y no contestabas.

-Lo siento Eli...-Se disculpó Gretchen- Estaba pensando.

-Mmm...-La húngara entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba asomar a sus labios una sonrisa lejos de ser inocente-¿No me digas que te estabas concentrando en los trabajados pectorales de algún guaperas de tu instituto? je...

El café que, previamente había ingerido Vash acabó siento siendo escupido por éste mientras trataba de asimilar aquella sarta de palabras que Elizabeta acababa de comentarle a su hermana con toda naturalidad. Miró a Gretchen con preocupación mientras ésta se ruborizaba como un tomate, atinando a levantarse de la mesa y a negar con la cabeza como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡N-No es nada de eso!-La rubia le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su hermano para que éste le creyera-¡Y-Yo no pienso en esas cosas!

-Ya-Respondió la húngara.

-E-Es cierto...

-Ya ya.

-¡Vash, dile que se calle!-Rogó a su hermano.

El suizo suspiró, menos mal que la húngara solo tenía una mañana libre a la semana. Tener que lidiar con ella y su hermana era a veces realmente agotador. Mujeres...

-Eli, tanto estar con el pollo te está afectando-Vash dio otro sorbo de café, intentando calmarse tras el numerito anterior, volviendo a su carácter tranquilo e indiferente. Elizabeta rió.

-Quizás, después de todo soy su novia-Sonrió, de forma melancólica. Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear números rápidamente- Aunque llevemos una temporada separados, digamos que siempre voy a llevar una parte de él a dónde quiera que vaya...

La húngara podía llegar a ser muy bruta y pervertida, pero también demasiado cursi. Su lado más femenino florecía en cuanto menos te lo esperabas, haciéndote vomitar arcoíris y unicornios sacados de My Little Pony, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía color rosa chicle. Vash reprimió una arcada, Gretchen también.

-¿Y cuándo va a volver Gilbert?-Preguntó Vash, intentando parecer desinteresado. Aunque su relación con el cónyuge de Elizabeta no fuera la mejor, se podía decir que eran amigos desde hacía muchísimos años, ocho para ser exactos. Se conocieron en la Academia W, cuando ambos cursaban bachillerato, aunque Gilbert fuera un año mayor que él. Por otra parte, Elizabeta y Vash, cursaban en el mismo curso, coincidiendo en casi todas las clases y haciéndose amigos por coincidencias de la vida, aunque hubo algo que los unió realmente más que todas las clases y sus asignaturas...Algo que, literalmente, fue marcado a fuego en sus corazones, y que nunca jamás podrían olvidar.

Pero ahora eran adultos, no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por cosas del pasado. Sus presentes eran más importantes y requerían de una mayor atención que estar rememorando sucesos de cuando no eran más que unos críos soñadores dispuestos a comerse el mundo, sin darse cuenta de que éste propio los estaba devorando a ellos.

-Supuestamente vuelve de Alemania por navidades. Ya sabes, ese maldito edificio de Berlín no va a construirse solo sin su asombrosa presencia, o eso dice él. Cosas de arquitectos...-Le contestó la húngara, ignorando los lúgubres pensamientos del chico. Tanto Vash como Gretchen parecían tener esto en común, lo cual era extraño, ya que, a parte de su apariencia el resto de sus seres eran totalmente opuestos-¡Agh! De verdad que estoy empezando a odiar su dichoso trabajo...

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez , en la preparatoria, cuando se subió a la mesa del comedor y comenzó a tocar una guitarra invisible?-La húngara dejó escapar una risita y Vash con un aire divertido, prosiguió comentando-¡Gritó a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser el nuevo Kurt Cobain!-Los dos comenzaron a reír como posesos ante la mirada extrañada de Gretchen, quién alucinaba. Su silencioso y apático hermano únicamente carcajeaba al recordar viejas anécdotas con la húngara, su lado nostálgico siempre le hacía sacar una sonrisa deslumbrante, lo cual era muy extraño en él. A Gretchen le hubiera gustado tener algún buen recuerdo de su infancia o su adolescencia que recordar con añoranza...Desgraciadamente no tenía ninguno que rememorar.

-¡Ay, Dios, si! ¡Fue buenísimo! Los del club del Rock vinieron de enseguida a darle una somanta de hostias-La castaña reía sin parar, seguido de Vash que era observado por Gretchen, aún extrañada-¡Si hasta Rode le dio una patada!

Las risas fueron aminorando cuando Vash escuchó esto último. La húngara atinó a taparse la boca y a repetirse a si misma lo tonta que era por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción sin medir sus palabras. Gretchen miró a su hermano, quién había retomado su expresión seria e indiferente, aunque podía apreciarse un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y no precisamente por las risas anteriores. Se levantó y carraspeó un par de veces, encaminándose al fregadero para limpiar los restos del desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa, Eli?-Le preguntó la rubia en un susurro, sin que su hermano llegase a oír nada.

-Nada nada, cosas...Cosas nuestras...-La risilla pervertida de Elizabeta volvió a hacer su aparición, asustando a joven. ¡De verdad que Elizabeta podía llegar a ser una auténtica diablillo!-Pero Vash-Miró al suizo, quién se volteó para mirarla, temeroso de lo que su boca pudiera soltar-...Tienes que reconocer que aquello fue épico.

-S-Si, lo fue...-Dijo Vash, casi en un suspiro, su lado nostálgico resurgía de nuevo-Lástima que nunca pudiera cumplir su sueño. La verdad, no era un Kurt Cobain, pero tocaba "asombrosamente" la guitarra, como él diría.

-Sí, él amaba la música. Lástima que su padre le tuviera destinado otro camino, Gilbert nunca pudo negarle nada-Elizabeta miró con aire triste a Vash y éste solo atinó a poner una mueca. Gretchen esta vez si llegó a entender algo de aquella extraña conversación pues, ya había oído más de una vez lo controlador y estricto que era el padre de Gilbert, quién hoy día, sorprendentemente seguía tomando las decisiones por él. Ocho años atrás, en vez de tomar el camino de la música, fue obligado a seguir los pasos de su padre, quién también era arquitecto. Realmente no sabía mucho más-Solo espero que a Ludwig no le ocurra lo mismo...

-No creo. Después de todo, fue él que más sufrió con el divorcio y...-Vash miró al reloj de la cocina y ahogó un grito-¡Mierda! ¡Gretchen, vamos que llegamos tarde!-Repetía eso una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos de su piso- ¡Hoy llegaba el encargo de la nata a primera hora!-Elizabeta reprimió una carcajada- ¿¡Y tú de que te ríes?

-Nata... ¡Digo, nada!-Y volvió a reírse.

-¡Gretchen coge tus cosas. Vamos!-Abrió la puerta y salió, seguida de Elizabeta y por último, de Gretchen, quién metía los libros de sus diversas materias a toda velocidad.

La puerta del hogar de los Zwingli se cerró, haciendo sonar un sonoro portazo en su interior que no llegaron a escuchar. Cada uno se apresuraba a alcanzar sus respectivos puestos en la sociedad, y a continuar con la aburrida rutina del día a día, tal y como la vida les ha indicado que debía ser.

* * *

-...Y así es como nacen los bebés-Heracles Karpusi señalaba con el dedo las diapositivas que se proyectaban en la pizarra; Una descripción gráfica de todas las fases del parto, con vídeos e imágenes reales, siendo mostradas a la vista de todos los alumnos, mientras éstos trataban de no vomitar el desayuno...Salvo Amalea Vargas, quién no quitaba la vista de la pantalla, apuntando a la vez todo lo que su profesor de biología exponía verbalmente.

-¿C-Cómo puedes ni tan si quiera inmutarte...?-Le susurró Gretchen quién se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

-Si quiero estudiar medicina tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a esto...Y tampoco es que sea para tanto, solo es una cabeza saliendo por un coñ-

-¡No hace falta que digas por donde sale!-Le gritó la rubia en susurros, aunque dado el cacao mental en el que se encontraba Heracles en ese momento, era difícil que pudiera darse cuenta de la pequeña conversación de las compañeras de pupitre-Espera ¿Medicina?

-Sí, medicina. Concretamente voy a ser cirujana-Amalea sonrió, confiada, sin dejar de apuntar en su libreta. Ciertamente tenía una gran capacidad de concentración-Y así...Podré salvar muchas vidas...

La rubia miró a la italiana quién había dejado de escribir por un instante; su sonrisa se había tornado en una mueca melancólica que, lejos de ser feliz, parecía estar rememorando algún suceso oscuro que escapaba de la mente de todos. De enseguida retomó su actividad y se dispuso a escribir de nuevo en su cuaderno. Gretchen la imitó, copiando los apuntes de su amiga cuando la voz ronca y tosca de Heracles sonó una vez todas las diapositivas fueron mostradas. El griego apuntó con el dedo a las filas del fondo, dónde un castaño de ojos verdes escondía la cabeza, poniéndose detrás de su libro de texto.

- …Lorinaitis...-Lo llamó por su apellido, haciendo que el nombrado se tensase como una barra de metal. Algunos se giraron para ver al susodicho "Lorinaitis" atraídos por una curiosidad o, más bien por la gracia de ver a alguien nervioso siendo preguntado por un profesor- ¿Me puede...Resumir más o...Menos...De que va...El tema del parto...?

-E-Eh...Y-Yo...N-No sé...-Se escucharon algunas risillas de fondo. El castaño quería morirse.

-¿No ha prestado...Atención a la...Clase?-Heracles seguía con cara de eterna ensoñación mientras miraba al chico, quién negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

-¡Es que le dan miedo las vaginas!-Sadik, también conocido como el chico de la máscara de risas irrumpió con su chiste del día, haciendo que toda la case rompiese a carcajadas por la broma. El tipo en cuestión tenía una enorme facilidad para aliviar tensiones.

-Adnan...

-¡Era una broma profesor! Se lo juro por las delicias turcas.

El timbre sonó y una horda de estudiantes salió por la puerta en ese mismo momento, ansiando la media hora de libertad que les proporcionaba el recreo. Amalea y Gretchen alcanzaron a escuchar como Heracles llamaba al chico de antes para que se quedara un rato más. Le dedicaron una mirada.

Era Toris Lorinaitis. De la _nueva URSS._

Cuando el aula se vacío por completo, Heracles cruzó los brazos y suspiró. Miró a su alumno con aquella mirada adormilada y reprimió otro de sus tantos bostezos.

-No vas muy bien...En biología...

-Lo sé...

-En lo que llevamos de curso...No has aprobado ningún examen...

-Es que...No entiendo la materia señor Karpusi-Se excusó el lituano. Era cierto, la biología nunca había sido su fuerte, no era capaz de comprender los misterios del cuerpo humano, ni el animal ni el de cualquier otro ser vivo, simplemente, no le encajaba en su mente, por mucho que tratara de esforzarse...Más aún cuando se le mostraba las dichosas diapositivas anteriores. Aquello le quitaba las pocas ganas de estudiar que le quedaban.

-Entonces...-Heracles caviló unos instantes y cerró los ojos. Por un momento pareció que se había quedado dormido, hasta que abrió los ojos con pereza y sonrío, como triunfante-...Necesitas un tutor.

-¿Un tutor?-Toris frunció el ceño, cosa extraña en él, una persona risueña y callada que siempre guardaba todas sus emociones negativas dentro de él-No, gracias.

Heracles suspiró.

-No es una pregunta, es una orden...Vas a tener un tutor que te...Ayude con la biología-Toris sintió la vena de su cuello hincharse.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-Le cortó su profesor- Te buscaré a...Alguien de la clase que te...Ayude a asimilar conceptos-Miró alrededor de la clase, posando sus orbes verdes en un pupitre en particular-...Es más, ya tengo a la..._Candidata _perfecta...

* * *

Lovino posaba su cabeza encima de la mesa, dejándose arrastrar por aquel mar de pensamientos y voces que carcomían su mente, aquella insulsa rutina que era su vida, la soledad en la que se encontraba inmerso a pesar de estar rodeado de gente. Siempre se había sentido vacío, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan desamparado aunque no lo reconociese. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a que todo lo que apreciaba le dejara tirado como a una colilla, tales como sus padres, su abuelo, Feliciano, Lea...

Toño.

¿Dónde estaría él ahora?

"_¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ti? ¿Eh?"_

"_Porque si lo haces...Dudo que pueda contenerme mucho más, Lovi"_

¿Dónde estaría el bastardo de Antonio?

Su pecho volvió a encogerse de nuevo, una punzada de dolor recorrió su ser haciendo que pegase su cabeza aún más a la mesa, tratando de ser absorbida por ésta para no tener que enfrentarse a la vida que le había tocado vivir. Una existencia irrelevante que pasaba desapercibida, un Don Nadie que lo único que podía hacer en la vida era esperar a morir.

Hace tiempo llegó a pensar que aquello no era así, que el mundo podría llegar a darle una oportunidad, que él podía llegar a ser alguien en la vida y que al fin sería reconocido y respetado, siendo tratado como realmente merecía, y no como la mierda que algún día creyó ser. Él le había hecho creer que era así. Pero ahora él se había ido y le había dejado solo. Volvía a ser un puto Don Nadie.

Alzó la cabeza de su escondrijo y vio la luz del sol inundar sus ojos. Delante de la ventana, Ivan daba vueltas a un girasol con una sonrisa en los labios, una sincera y alegre, como la de un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo; Ravis y Eduard observaban la pantalla de un ordenador, tecleando constantemente en el teclado, completamente concentrados; Yekaterina leía un libro y Natasha miraba a ninguna parte, con aquellas orbes oscuras y frías perdidas en algún lugar de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo que todos se voltearan al oír el chirrido de la entrada. Toris entró tímidamente y se disculpó por el retraso, dejando su mochila encima de la mesa y saludando a sus hermanos con la mirada y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó el ruso.

-El señor Karpusi tenía que hablarme de una cosa de Biología...¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?

-El suficiente como para aburrirnos-Lovino bufó, haciendo que Toris se tensara aún más de lo que estaba. Ciertamente, los italianos daban miedo.

Yekaterina cerró su libro a la vez que Ravis y Eduard apagaban su ordenador, fijando la mirada en Ivan quién seguía jugando con su girasol. Natasha se acercó su hermano y se apoyó en la pared, al lado suya, siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol de la ventana, dándole algo más de calidez y color a su pálida tez.

-Las elecciones a presidente del consejo estudiantil se acercan-Ivan seguía jugando con su girasol sin mirar a los ojos de los demás, quienes los miraban atentamente, salvo Lovino, que pasaba completamente de todo.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-El italiano miró de soslayo al ruso, ganándose una mirada heladora de Natasha, quién no toleraba que nadie desafiase a su hermano.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Da?-Le preguntó al castaño-Es mi oportunidad para alcanzar el poder en esta academia. Y cuando ese momento llegue, todos nosotros dejaremos de estar en la sombra y alcanzaremos la luz. Llegaremos al fin al campo de girasoles...¿No es estupendo?

Lovino rodó los ojos pero no dejó de prestar atención a las palabras del ojivioleta. Era la oportunidad de todos, su oportunidad para llegar a ser alguien en algún lugar. O para autoengañarse a sí mismo, daba lo mismo, solo quería tener un motivo por lo que seguir con vida, llenar de esperanza su corazón vacío; inundar las cuencas de sus ojos con la luz brillante del final del túnel, a parte de los rayos fulgentes del sol que solo le recordaban que los días pasaban y él seguía de la misma forma en la nació: En la más absoluta soledad.

-¿Cuándo son las elecciones?-Eduard fijó sus ojos en los del ruso quién solo atinó a reír infantilmente como solía hacer.

-Pronto. La campaña comenzará dentro de poco, pero las elecciones serán en abril, ya que las funciones del presidente estudiantil comienzan en dicho mes...Este año ganaré. Este año ganaremos.

El año pasado, cuando Ivan se encontraba en segundo curso, había tratado de alcanzar el poder llegando a ser presidente del consejo estudiantil. Era algo fácil dado a su popularidad y el miedo que llegaba a infundir en los demás, solo unas cuantas amenazas y miradas y podía llegar a tenerlos comiendo de la mano. Simple.

Alcanzaría la luz y llegaría al campo de girasoles; su paraíso particular.

Con lo que no contaba era con la intromisión de cierto estadounidense con complejo de héroe. El único que tuvo el valor de hacerle frente. Solamente él fue capaz de igualarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, una lucha épica entre dos polos opuestos igual de fuertes. Sin embargo, dejarse arrastrar por sus mayores impulsos violentos les trajo consecuencias desastrosas a ambos. Ésta vez sería diferente; ésta vez él ganaría la partida.

Todos sonrieron, menos Natasha a quién nunca nadie le había visto sonreír. A diferencia de sus hermanos, ella siempre mostraba un rostro sereno y calmado, con una mirada helada, casi sin vida que, de alguna forma transmitía un sentimiento negativo de pesar y llanto silencioso, el murmullo de unos sollozos acallados por el orgullo de la joven quien no mostraba compasión por nadie que no fuera su hermano Ivan.

Todos los miembros de la URSS comenzaron a planificar la campaña electoral, a pesar de que aún les quedasen muchos meses por delante. La falsa esperanza de llegar a ser algo en alguna parte les daba la ilusión y la fuerza suficientes como para hacer y afrontar lo que fuera que se les pusiera por delante.

Y solamente esto era lo que, de alguna forma, hacía que sus vacías vidas les merecieran la pena.

* * *

Los recreos se habían convertido en una bendición para Gretchen, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con sus amigos. Habían invadido, por llamarlo de alguna forma la mesa del comedor en la que Feliciano y Kiku habituaban comer y a la que, más tarde, se acoplaron Matthew y Francis, haciendo éste último alboroto por los dos, ya que el pobre de Matthew apenas destacaba en alguna parte.

En éste tiempo eran comunes las risas, las bromas pervertidas hacia todos los comensales -Cortesía de Francis y Victoria- los llantos -Por parte de Feliciano- las collejas -Nunca cabrees a una italiana que se encuentre estudiando- y las cientos de conspiraciones del Club de los Héroes del Silencio que, muchas veces solían ser los protagonistas principales durante los veinticinco minutos de descanso que duraba el recreo.

-¡Hey!-Alfred chilló como habitualmente solía hacer, ganándose así la atención de todos-¿Sabéis que se acercan las campañas electorales a consejo estudiantil?

La punta del lápiz que se deslizaba sobre la libreta de Kiku se rompió en el mismo instante que Alfred terminó de hablar. El nipón palideció y escondió la cabeza, nervioso, comportándose de manera extraña, aún más extraña de lo normal. Quiso morirse cuando vio todas aquellas miradas posadas en él.

-¿Pasa algo Kiku?-Feliciano pasó la mano por el hombro de su amigo y éste solo atinó a encogerse aún más sobre si mismo.

-Nada nada…E-Estoy bien, Feliciano-kun-Le respondió el japonés mientras escondía su libreta del alcance de todos.

Francis suspiró.

-Ah…Mi Antonie sería el candidato perfecto para las elecciones…Lástima que no esté aquí-Suspiró de nuevo y tomó un trago de su zumo de uva.

-¿Antonie? ¿Ese amigo tuyo?-Le preguntó la sureña, preocupada. Era extraño ver a su primo decaído sin morder su pañuelo como una diva como hacía normalmente- Se me hace raro que ni si quiera te haya llamado, además ya ha pasado como un mes desde que el curso empezó, se supone que tendría que estar aquí…¿No le habrá pasado nada malo?

-¡Oh _mon Dieu_, no me asustes!-Le gritó el francés con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¡Nada puede pasarle a mi _Toño_! Si España es un lugar muy seguro, quitando de los San Fermines…

En ese momento, el cerebro de Amalea pasó de concentrarse de su libro de biología a las palabras del francés. Fijó sus ojos en alguna parte, tratando de encontrar algo de sentido en aquellas palabras que una parte de su cerebro le indicaba que tenían relación con su persona. Inspiró aire y concentró todas sus neuronas. _Antonie:_ No tenía ni idea de lo que esa palabra significaba pero le recordaba _a algo._ _España_: Era el país al que fueron una vez de vacaciones cuando eran jóvenes con la familia de… _Toño_: Él le enseñó a cocinar gazpacho español, gran amigo de Lovino y suyo desde la infancia. Él estudia en ésta academia, ésta en segundo, en el mismo que Lovino. Lovino y Toño tienen la misma edad…

Ay madre. ¡Siempre estuvo ahí!

-¡Me cago en la puta!-La italiana pegó un salto y comenzó a zarandear a Francis ante la atónita mirada de todos-¡Tú lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes, di, di, di, suéltalo!

-¿¡D-De qué estás hablando petit!?-El francés no entendía un ápice de lo que la castaña estaba tratando de decirle, estaba tan confundido como los demás. Si no fuera por aquellas enormes gafas que la italiana llevaba puestas quizás podría haberle parecido una fierecilla atractiva.

Victoria trató de intervenir, pero fue frenado por Feliciano.

-Ve, no vayas…Mi hermana puede ser muy buena pero enfadada es terrible…

La sureña le dedicó una mirada a la italiana, quién seguía zarandeando al francés mientras que desprendía un aura lejos de ser angelical.

-S-Si…Será mejor….-Le contestó por lo bajo la chica. Quizás Amalea fuera una de las pocas cosas que la dejaban sin palabras.

-¡Tu _Antonñe_ ese es mi Toño!-Le gritó al francés- ¡Él es el mejor amigo de Lovino! ¿No lo conoces? ¿¡No te sonamos acaso nosotros de algo!?-Se señaló a si misma con el dedo para luego señalar a su hermano Feliciano-¡Ellos dos siempre iban juntos!

Francis miró a la italiana y luego a su hermano, intentando recordar algo que escapaba de la mente de todos. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh…Ahora que te veo como una mafio…-Cortó la palabra que estaba a punto de escapársele de los labios- enfadada-corrigió- Sí que…Me recuerdas a un amigo italiano que tenía Toño, que iba a nuestro mismo curso…

La italiana soltó al francés de golpe, cayendo sobre su silla completamente desfallecido.

-Ah, me mareaste…-Miró de soslayo a Matthew quién estaba a su lado- Mattie, cúrame…

Éste le sonrió, y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-No soy médico, maple-Le dijo con una risilla. A él también le daba miedo la italiana, pero dudaba enormemente que ésta la escuchara, así que simplemente habló sin importarle si la interrumpía. A veces ser invisible tiene sus enormes ventajas, tales como ser asesinado por personificación de la mafia siciliana.

Feliciano suspiró.

-Ve, _S-Sorella…_¿No sabías que Antonio iba a la academia W con Lovi?-Le preguntó su hermano, asustado. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a los constantes cambios de humor de su hermana, por muchos años que pasasen.

-¡No lo sabía!...Espera ¿Y qué es eso de Antonio? ¿Quién es ese?

-…Toño es el diminutivo de Antonio…¿N-No lo sabías, _sorella_?

Alfred carraspeó, intentando ganar la atención de Amalea.

-Ya te hablé de él antes Lea, _don't you remember?-_El estadounidense retrocedió un paso cuando formuló su pregunta, temeroso de la reacción de la italiana. No quería que ésta se le echase encima a él también.

-…¿E-Ese Antonio?-Amalea intentó aclarar su cabeza y no arrancársela a otra persona-El Antonio ese del que me hablaste…Es el amigo de Francis…Y es mi Toño…Nuestro Toño-Divagó unos instantes hasta que un clic resonó en su cabeza. Ahora cuadraba todo-…Me cago…Me cago…¡ME CAGO EN POCAHONTAS!-Corrió a zarandear a su hermano-¿¡Soy la única qué no sabía que TOÑO y ANTONIO vienen del mismo nombre!?

-¡V-Ve, eso no es mi culpa!

_-¡Zitto fratello stupido e idiota! ¡Fanculo il gatto nero che ha attraversato la mia strada alla nascita!. ¡Figa! ¡Merda!-_Gritó la italiana, roja de furia. ¿¡Cómo es que no lo supo antes!?-¡OJALÁ OS VIOLE A TODOS UN PEZ PINO!-Kiku y Gretchen atinaron a esconderse debajo de la mesa, asustadísimos. Los demás los siguieron al instante mientras Feliciano rogaba ayuda, en vano. Él ya estaba perdido y, por desgracia, demasiado acostumbrado.

Victoria desvió su mirada de aquel espectáculo -El cual ya se había ganado media mirada de todo el comedor gracias a los incesantes gritos y lloriqueos de los italianos- fijándola en un chico con un bombín verde en la cabeza, quién hablaba animadamente con Arthur frente a la máquina expendedora. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Salió con cuidado de debajo de la mesa y pasó por delante de varias mesas hasta alcanzarlos a los dos, saltando como una rana encima del inglés de improviso y dejándole sin respiración.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartie!-Gritó mientras se colgaba de encima de Arthur-¡Estás muy perdido _mon petit Anglais_! Ya no me visitas, ni a mí ni a Francis ni a Mattie ni a…Bueno, eso. Eres un bastardo cejudo-Mordió la manga de su vestido y comenzó a ladear la cabeza, imitando a su primo. Arthur suspiró, Vladimir contuvo unas risillas.

-¿V-Vicky? Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo-Se disculpó de forma caballerosa.

-Ya.

-Arthur, te tiene cogido por los scones-Le susurró Vladimir, divertido.

-Calla, o te juro que haré que te atragantes con una de ellas.

-¡Ya sé lo que es una cagalera gracias a la loca de mi abuela!-Lloriqueó el rumano-¡No quiero más por tu culpa!

La sureña carraspeó.

-Chicos ¡Sigo aquí todavía!-Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el pobre Matthew todos los días.

-L-Lo siento-Se disculpó de nuevo el inglés- Hablábamos de….

-Cacas-Cortó el rumano.

-¡Puerco!

-¡Cejudo!

-¡Vale ya! Será mejor que me vaya, luego nos vemos…-Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, mirando de soslayo al rubio quién arqueó las cejas, confuso. Conocía a la chica desde que eran pequeños y aquella sonrisa francesa solo podía significar un mal presagio…Para él. Bueno, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas…

La sureña se despidió con un gesto, aún con esa sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo fue tan solo poner un pie en el suelo y _tropezar sin querer_ encima de Vladimir, cayendo encima de éste al suelo y amortiguando su caída.

-¡W-Woh!-Gritó el rumano-T-Ten más cuidado…

-¿Estáis bien?-Le preguntó Arthur, conteniendo la risa. Victoria era una dama, y él como buen caballero no podía reírse de su desgracia, sin embargo, Vladimir era otro cantar…

-Sí, lo estamos-Vladimir la sostuvo entre sus brazos e intentó incorporarse. La sureña aprovechó éste momento para depositar en la mano del chico una tarjeta de color beige y acercar sus labios a su oído-Lleva a Arthur al lugar que indica la tarjeta, después de clases, esta tarde. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.

Victoria se incorporó rápidamente y le tendió una mano a Vladimir para ayudarle a levantarse. Éste, la miraba algo perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo pronto recuperó la compostura y aceptó la mano de la chica para ayudarse a incorporarse.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos-Y dicho esto, se despidió de los dos chicos y salió corriendo dando saltitos, aún con aquella sonrisa que tanto desquiciaba a Arthur-_Ohonhonhonhon_…

-¡Si sigues dando saltitos volverás a caerte!-Le gritó el rubio, sin embargo ésta no llegó a escucharle, ya se encontraba demasiado lejos-Dios mío, es igual que su primo. Nunca cambiará…

El rumano, ajeno a las palabras de su amigo se llevó la mano al bolsillo y de él sacó la tarjeta que la sureña le había dado segundos atrás-Quizás no era la forma más discreta de hacerle llegar el papel, pero algo era algo- y la leyó disimuladamente, formándose en sus labios una sonrisa bastante extraña en él. Arthur sintió un escalofrío en la columna.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"_Café Maid, el rincón del medievo. C/ De la Lombriz nº 28. ¡Tus sirvientas particulares te esperan allí! Acuda en cuanto pueda, amo. Le esperamos :3 "_

* * *

María Amalea Vargas solía tener muchos tipos de días; algunos aburridos y exasperantes, otros divertidos y llevaderos, tal vez algún día que otro doloroso o nostálgico…O, simplemente, otros muchos, muchos días, la ponían de un humor de perros en los que por su boca saltaban sapos, culebras y scones inglesas. Éste se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, y la peor parte de esto aunque no pudiera parecerlo, no se lo llevaba la italiana, sino todas las personas que se encontraran a su alrededor pues, pagarían las consecuencias de su mal humor de un modo u otro. Y es que nunca le hables a una italiana con un día de humor de perros, más si se trata de María Amalea Vargas.

-¿¡Qué!?-Amalea no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, todo tenía que pasarle a ella ¡Este día le estaba resultando realmente nefasto!-¡No puede ponerme con él!

Heracles bostezó, por millonésima vez en el día, sin percatarse de la vena roja del cuello que estaba a punto de estallarle a la italiana.

-…¿Ah no?...¿Ambos tienen algún problema…En particular?

-N-No exactamente ¡Pero…!

-Entonces…Está decidido-Le cortó el griego, apoyando las manos en la mesa que se encontraba detrás suya, su escritorio particular-A partir del lunes que viene…Tú…Serás la tutora de…Toris…

-¡Pero…!-Amalea quería matarse, quería matar al estúpido de su profesor, quería matar a Toris por ser tan gilipene y no entender una mísera palabra de la asignatura de biología, quería matarles a todos por haberla envuelto en una situación tan absurda y complicada ¡Con lo tranquilita que estaba! ¿Cómo decirle a Heracles que Toris pertenecía a una banda sacada de un libro comunista sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que ella, a su vez, pertenecía a otra sacada de un comic de _Stan Lee_, y que, para rematar, ambos grupos eran rivales y que por eso ella jamás podría ser su tutora?...Que ridículo sonaba todo, ahora que lo pensaba-…

-He…Revisado sus horarios y…Ambos están en optativa*…-Dijo mientras le mostraba una libreta con los horarios de ambos-…Pueden usar esas dos horas a la semana…Para practicar las lecciones…¿No le supone ningún problema…Verdad?

-No, pero…

-He leído…Su expediente…-Heracles miró a su alumna, sonriendo ligeramente-La…Adelantaron un curso…Debería estar en último año de instituto…Todavía.

-S-Si, así es-Contestó la italiana, nerviosa. Odiaba que le recordaran que era la más pequeña de todos, ya de por sí era bajita, pero aquello no era lo peor de todo…Siendo su abuelo el director –Encima excéntrico- De la academia W, temía que la tachasen de enchufada, con todo lo que ella se había esforzado para lograr tener las notas que tenía. Aunque tampoco es que aquello debiera importarle, ella misma sabía que dicha injuria no era verdad, pero aun así le dolía lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ella.

El griego posó una mano en su hombro.

-Tiene…Las mejores notas…En biología que…Jamás he visto-Le dijo a la italiana, lo que hizo que ésta se ruborizase por aquella adulación. No había nada mejor que le reconozcan a uno un trabajo bien hecho-…Por eso si…Ayuda al señor Toris quizás…Pueda ayudarle a subir más nota. Considérelo como…Una ayuda…Suplementaria…

Amalea pareció pensárselo por un momento. Quizás aquello no fuera una idea tan mala después de todo, y si aquello le ayudaba a contribuir a su nota, entonces viva la pepa ¿No? Tampoco era como si Toris y ella tuvieran que intercambiar información alguna sobre sus vidas o ambos bandos, solamente hablarían del temario y si acaso del tiempo o las ocurrencias de Sadik.

Nada malo podía pasar si le daba algunas clases ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

-D-De acuerdo-Aceptó la italiana ganándose una ligera sonrisa de Heracles. ¡Le iba a demostrar lo que valía un peine! ¡Ese Lituano iba a convertirse en un _Santiago Ramón y Cajal_ como se llamaba María Amalea Vargas!

Se despidió del griego y se marchó del aula de biología, para dirigirse afuera de la academia. Ya hacía algunos minutos que el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases había sonado y debía darse prisa pues, los viernes por la tarde siempre tenía algo que hacer en particular, suspiró. Salió por la puerta junto con una horda de alumnos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás que como siempre, se esperaban unos a otros para marcharse juntos a casa después de las clases –Menos Gretchen, quién siempre era recogida por su hermano Vash- y así poder hablar de todas las cosas sucedidas en el día.

Sin embargo, los viernes eran sagrados para la italiana, no podía ir a ninguna otra parte que no fuera el mismo lugar al que iba todos los viernes, sábados y domingos por la tarde desde hacía siete años.

-¡Lea!-Le gritó Alfred. Victoria, Matthew y Francis se giraron para saludarla al oír su nombre-¿Hoy tampoco vienes?

-No, los viernes no puedo, lo siento-Se disculpó la italiana y se despidió con un gesto de todos-_Più tardi!_

Amalea se colocó su mochila y salió corriendo del lugar, en dirección a su cita habitual de los viernes. Vicky comenzó a reír de forma pervertida y Francis se limpió una lágrima falsa, orgulloso de ver en lo malpensada que se había vuelto su querida primita.

-No está ningún viernes…¿Sabéis a dónde va?-Vicky y su vena parlanchina y curiosa resurgía de nuevo-Quizás tenga algún novio je, je…

-O novia-Intervino el francés.

-_Ohonhonhonhon_…-Rieron ambos primos a la vez mientras Matthew y Alfred aparentaban que no los conocían de nada. De tal palo tal astilla...

Amalea caminó un trecho hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, donde cogió un par de líneas para alcanzar su destino. Subió al autobús y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró. Abrazó su mochila, sintiendo el peso de sus libros sobre las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en la ventana, dejándose mecer por el murmullo del sonido de los cascos de la persona que se hallaba sentada a su lado. El último autobús frenó al cabo de una media hora, parando en frente del hospital de la ciudad, de donde se bajaron en su mayoría los típicos ancianos con barrote y dentadura postiza; ella, se bajó con ellos. Miró a su alrededor, era un edificio de siete plantas más tres subterráneas, amplio y de paredes blancas y bien cuidadas. Un jardín de rosas blancas rodeaba el lugar dándole un toque futurista y tranquilo, en donde los enfermeros paseaban a los enfermos y donde los niños –enfermos o visitantes-jugaban a ser piratas buscando tesoros imaginarios. Sonrío, aquel paisaje siempre la relajaba de alguna forma. Dicho lugar era donde quería trabajar cuando fuera mayor, cuando terminase la carrera. Aquel hospital en donde había conocido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Entró dentro, abriéndose paso entre varios enfermeros bastante corpulentos y se dirigió a recepción, para preguntar por el turno de visitas, aunque ésta ya conociese los horarios, tenía que avisar a donde iba y darle una tarjeta que la identificase como visitante, cosas de protocolo.

-Toma-La recepcionista le tendió una tarjeta y la sonrió- Esta vez te has retrasado un poco.

-Lo sé, he tenido cierto asunto que resolver-Le contestó la italiana-Solo espero que él no se enfade por el retraso y…Bueno, si se enfada que se joda-Sonrió pícaramente y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que le conducirían a los pisos de arriba, descartando el ascensor. Prefería hacer ejercicio.

Llegó en frente de una habitación, de puerta desgastada y color gris, del cual colgaba un cartel dorado en el que ponía "203" tal y como en una suite de un hotel prestigioso. Pegó varias veces a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, como siempre.

-¿Hey?-Entró con cuidado la italiana-¿Aras?-Preguntó, esta vez sí esperando una respuesta-¿Estás dormido?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, fijando primeramente la vista en la ventana que, como siempre, hiciera frío o calor, estaba abierta. Los más de veinte globos de colores que rodeaban la habitación, eran mecidos por el viento que de la ventaba entraba, dándole algo más de color a la áspera habitación. De las paredes, antes blancas, colgaban cientos de dibujos que, más bien parecían fotografías sacadas de alguna revista de fotografía. Un lienzo en blanco reposaba encima de la cama y, un bulto escuálido y menudo, reposaba en ella siendo tapado por una manta de color verde pistacho.

-¿Aras?-Amalea zarandeó el bulto, intentando despertar al dormilón que se hallaba envuelto en las sábanas-Aran despierta…-La castaña desenvolvió la manta, dejando ver el rostro de Aras. Un hombre ya mayor, de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo castaño algo largo recogido en una pequeña coletilla que le daba un toque más infantil. Su rostro, algo arrugado por el paso de los años era alegre casi la mitad de las veces y melancólica la otra mitad. Su cuerpo era escuálido, pálido y sin apenas bello debido a la edad. Sin embargo su extrema delgadez se dejaba entrever a pesar de cualquier prenda que llevase puesta, aunque…Claro estaba que se encontrase así, debido a la enfermedad por la que se encontraba allí postrado-¡Aras!

El hombre no parecía despertarse, o tal vez no quería hacerlo o…

La italiana agarró al hombre por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearle aún con más fuerza al ver que este no respondía. La italiana comenzó a gritarle pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados. Un súbito pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza y la castaña se temió lo peor. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas al pasado y volver al anterior fin de semana donde se lo había encontrado dibujando como siempre, donde se la habían dedicado a contar chistes verdes, como siempre. Donde habían estado bien, como siempre.

La italiana abrazó al hombre con fuerza casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver que éste seguía sin despertar. El sonido de la máquina que se hallaba conectada a sus venas la alertó: Los ritmos del pulso de su corazón seguían normales y él seguía conectado a la máquina. Se separó unos centímetros de su "amigo" y fijó sus ojos en sus labios, los cuales hacían un inmenso esfuerzo por no destornillarse de la risa.

Tuvo la mirada fija en sus labios unos segundos hasta que éste la pilló por sorpresa, agarrándose a sus hombros.

-¡BU!

La italiana se separó de él por acto reflejo de un empujón, dando el mayor chillido de su vida, cayéndose de la cama y aterrizando de culo violentamente tras del susto. Aras comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras Amalea se recuperaba del shock de haber pensado que había perdido a su amigo para siempre.

Puto trollero.

-¡ARAS LORINAITIS, ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE!-La italiana cogió una almohada y se la estampó en toda la cara al hombre quién aún, incluso siendo sepultado por las plumas de la almohada seguía riéndose como un poseso-¡No me hizo ni puta gracia, coño!

-Lo siento…-Contuvo unas risillas-Solo era una broma pero…¡Tenías que haber visto la cara que pusiste!-Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo-¡Fue graciosísimo!

-Ja. JA. Me troncho y me meo-La italiana tiró la almohada aleatoriamente y se cruzó de brazos, molesta-¿Tienes alguna otra broma pendiente que hacerme?

El hombre se intentó incorporarse con dificultad para que su espalda quedase apoyada en el respaldo de la cama –Ya que él se encontraba tumbado- sin éxito. La castaña rodó los ojos y le ayudó a colocarse de forma correcta, agarrando la espalda de Aras con cuidado de no lastimarle y dañar la poca sensibilidad que le quedaba en esa zona.

-Gracias Lea-Le agradeció.

-Ojalá se te encoja el pene desgraciado-Le contestó con una mirada asesina.

-Ya ves tú, para lo que lo uso…Estoy muerto de la cintura para abajo ¿recuerdas?-Le dijo con una sonrisa alegre, a pesar de que aquello que acababa de decir no fuera más que la cruda realidad. Él había quedado paralítico siete años atrás debido a…Llamémosle "accidente" desafortunado. Llegó al hospital muy grave y, milagrosamente, los médicos fueron capaces de salvarlo y revitalizar su cuerpo, pero no pudieron devolverle la movilidad. Un mes más tarde de su recuperación, debido a unos análisis, le fue diagnosticado cáncer de páncreas y, por desgracia, la enfermedad ya estaba demasiado avanzada como para poder ser tratada. Aras afrontó en soledad aquel difícil revés que le había dado la vida, pues su familia le había dejado en la estacada, aunque nunca los culpó por ello, ya que, después de todo, fue su culpa y del maldito trabajo que aquello pasara.

Y sin embargo, la vida le demostró que a veces cosas buenas pueden ocurrirte una vez ya has llegado a lo más profundo de la desesperación. Traerte cosas maravillosas que, por pequeñas que sean, pueden alegrarte cada momento, cada instante de tu vida.

Hace siete años, cuando creyó ver la muerte en vida, conoció a Amalea Vargas.

-Oye-Aras indicó con la mirada a la italiana para que se sentase y ésta obedeció, aún cruzada de brazos y enfadada por la broma de antes-¿Acaso viste algo así como tu vida pasar por delante cuando me creíste muerto?

-Serás cenutrio ¡Eso sería si me hubiera muerto yo! ¿Cómo iba a ver pasar mi vida por delante si eras tú el que supuestamente se estaba muriendo? Anda que…-La castaña esbozó una sonrisa burlona y le dedicó un gesto obsceno con el dedo para que él no le dedicase ni una sola palabra. A veces la ignorancia o las tonterías de su amigo eran más eficaces que todos los programas de comedia que había visto con él-Pero si…Que se me vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza…

Aras acarició el pelo de la joven con dulzura al ver su rostro decaído, mezclado con una mirada de melancolía y alegría. Aquel rostro que siempre tantas veces se había reflejado en él. El recuerdo de aquellos años vividos que, por mucho que quieras alcanzar jamás podrás recuperar; la impotencia de la pérdida o la muerte; la esperanza encontrada en el lugar menos esperado. Dichos sentimientos reflejados en una mirada que ambos compartían.

-Lea…¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

La italiana lo miró de enseguida, alegre y perpleja al oír aquellas palabras. Quizás con alguna otra persona le hubiera espetado cualquier idiotez para cambiar de tema y evitar que la nostalgia la inundara…Sin embargo, Aras era diferente. Era ella reflejada en un espejo, la misma persona y, a la vez, una persona diferente con la que poder compartir cualquier cosa, sin secretos, sin rencores. Su otra mitad en el mundo.

-Claro…-Le respondió-…Fue el día del octavo aniversario de la muerte de mis padres. Recuerdo que, aquel año, solo fuimos al cementerio Feliciano, Lovino y yo, vestidos completamente de negro, pero con muchas arrugas en la ropa ya que, el abuelo no había acudido desde hacía varios días a casa, y nosotros no sabíamos plancharnos la ropa-Paró unos segundos y tomó aire, para luego proseguir con una narración que Aras había escuchado cientos de veces, pero de la que nunca se cansaba-Después, al volver, lo encontramos frente a la puerta de casa, borracho como una cuba-Rió amargamente- El abuelo había vomitado varias veces en el suelo y se había desmayado. Con ayuda de unos vecinos lo llevamos a urgencias, le había dado un coma etílico…Supongo que fue un modo de hacer amagar el dolor de la pérdida de su hija, nuestra madre.

Acalló unos minutos y se hizo un silencio aún más largo, siendo ésta vez en recuerdo de su madre, a la que nunca conoció, pero a la que siempre echaría de menos, a pesar de todo.

-Cuando llegamos al hospital…Nos pidieron que esperásemos en la sala de estar. Pero sin embargo, yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas y…No quería que Feli ni Lovi me vieran llorar, siempre odié que me vieran así, supongo que tanto mi abuelo como yo siempre fuimos bastante orgullosos-Volvió a reír amargamente- Así que en un descuido, dejé a mis hermanos llorando en aquel salón y salí cinco minutos de aquel lugar y busqué un lugar donde llorar tranquila. Una enfermera me vio e intentó llevarme de vuelta con mis hermanos, pero yo ya había comenzado a llorar como una posesa y no quería que me vieran así…

-Y te metiste en mi habitación para esconderte…

-…Y también te encontré llorando a ti.

"…Snf…"

"…¿Q-Quién…Eres tú?..."

"…Soy Amalea…Snf…"

"¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? Y… ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Me escondo de una enfermera ¡Y si le dices a alguien que me viste llorando de cortaré la picha con una sierra!"

"Vale…Ahora en serio. ¿Dónde están tus padres? Deberías estar con ellos en vez de aquí"

"Están muertos"

"…Entiendo. Los míos también"

"Y tú… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué no está tú familia contigo?"

"Porque me prefieren muerto"

-Desde ese momento-Prosiguió Aras, acariciando la mejilla de la italiana con dulzura, quizás, con la dulzura del padre que nunca pudo llegar a conocer-Nos convertimos uno en el apoyo del otro…

-S-Si…-La italiana hundió la cabeza en sus propios brazos y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de ocultar su rostro a la vista de Aras-Idiota…Odio recordar cosas…

Aras le acarició la espalda y le dio varios golpecitos amistosos.

-¿No me digas qué estás llorando? Mujer-La castaña negó con la cabeza y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que afloraban de sus ojos, los cuales miraban las orbes azul oscuras de Aras.

-¡No estoy llorando!...Mis ojos se han puesto tristes al ver esa cara de cenutrio que tienes…Y…-La castaña golpeó con el dedo la nariz del ojiazul, intentando mantener ese aire burlón y malhumorado que la caracterizaba, sin éxito. Aras acarició su mejilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Ha pasado algo…

-¿Por qué lo pregun…?

-No estoy preguntando nada. Lo estoy afirmando, a mí no me puedes mentir.

-…-La italiana le pegó una suave colleja en el cogote y le acarició el brazo. El hombre ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las miradas suplicantes de Amalea, quién muchas veces se dejaba ahogar en aquel mar de frustraciones que era su vida, y a la que no dejaba acceder a nadie debido a que su enorme orgullo trataba de ocultarlo, tan solo por no parecer débil ante nadie. Por el temido _qué dirán_-Y-Ya sabes lo que me pasa, lo de siempre…Mis hermanos, mi abuelo…El vacío que siempre he sentido dentro de mí-La Italiana posó su mirada en la del castaño, una mirada triste y vacía, tanto como la suya- Hoy me enteré de que Toño estaba en la Academia W y que es una abreviación de Antonio en español…Ya ni…Ya ni si quiera Feliciano me explica nada…-Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla, a la que pronto muchas otras se sumaron a recorrer su pálida tez. Se quitó las gafas de culo de vaso que siempre llevaba, dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos y sus enormes ojeras marcadas por el llanto mudo de todas las noches-¿Real…Realmente soy tan mala con mis hermanos?

-No, no lo eres. Eres…Cariñosa a tu manera, y si tú les quieres como son, ellos deberían ser de la misma forma.

La castaña reprimió un sollozo.

-Lovi me odia…

-Él no te odia…

-Sí que me odia, y Feli también…Y también el abuelito…-Sollozó-Tú eres el único…Que me quiere…

La italiana rompió a llorar como una cría mientras el castaño se acercaba a la chica todo lo que su estado de invalidez le permitía. A pesar de haberla visto así muchas veces, siempre se le rompía el corazón ver a su niña de aquella manera, al igual que a ella se le rompía el alma verle a él sollozar. Ambos eran dos seres abandonados de formas distintas, que compartían un mismo vacío que ellos mismos intentaban llenar con tonterías, a pesar de que ambos supieran muy en el fondo que solamente el descanso eterno les daría la paz que necesitaban.

-A veces pienso que es mejor estar muerto…

El castaño le dio un codazo a Amalea, enojado.

-No digas eso ni en broma, Lea-La chica le miró, confundida y en parte arrepentida. Sin embargo, aquello era lo que realmente sentía y ni él ni nadie iban a hacerla cambiar de opinión-Sabes perfectamente que sé de lo que hablo.

-S-Si…Lo sé…

-Si mi intento de suicidio hubiera funcionado-Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar la atrocidad que había intentado cometer siete años atrás-…Nunca te habría conocido…-Dijo en un susurro, pero suficientemente fuerte como para que la italiana le escuchase-…Y tú no me habrías conocido. Nosotros no tenemos derecho a elegir la fecha de nuestra muerte, solo quien quiera que se encuentre allí arriba. No lo olvides nunca, Lea.

Aras le tendió una mano; Amalea la aceptó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No lo haré.

* * *

-¿D-Dónde…?-Arthur se encontraba entre absorto e impaciente. Delante de él, una puerta color chocolate cubría la entrada a lo que parecía ser un edificio ambientado en la edad media. La madreselva cubría las paredes de piedra caliza y las flores de colores plantadas a su alrededor le daban un toque rústico y campechano. El techo constataba de dos torreones abiertos de los que salía el sonido de una flauta y una pandereta, típico del medievo-¿A dónde me has traído Vladimir?

El rumano señaló el cartel que se hallaba frente a la puerta del local, el cual tenía escrito el nombre de aquel extraño lugar que, de alguna forma, había encandilado a Arthur. Siempre le había gustado la historia antigua medieval, y los seres mitológicos que se narraban en ella. Miró la forma de espada que tenía el cartel, riéndose mentalmente al ver aquella forma pues, le recordaba a…

A…

A un…

Vale, tenía de quejar de juntarse con el francés.

-¡Bienvenido al café maid, el rincón del medievo!-Le dijo con tono de burla, imitando la reverencia de una sirvienta de aquella época-¡Pase por favor, amo!

-Imbécil-Atinó a responder el rubio-¿Y para qué me has traído aquí sí se puede saber?

-Ya lo verás, hohoho…-Vladimir se ajustó su bombín y empujó la puerta del local, arrastrando a Arthur con él. El local era incluso más amplio de lo que parecía a simple vista, cosa extraña perteneciendo al barrio de la Lombriz, un lugar muy abarrotado de centros temáticos. El dueño del local debía de ser un hombre bastante adinerado como para haber conseguido un lugar tan bueno y espacioso.

-Este lugar es…-Arthur miró a su alrededor, sorprendido por la decoración, tan ceñida y realista a la época medieval. Dos chicas no mucho más mayores que ellos, vestidas de sirvientas de la época les recibieron con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce y agradable, cortando las palabras del rubio.

-¡Bienvenido, amo!-Las damas agarraron suavemente del brazo a los chicos, guiándolos por el lugar. Arthur miraba absorto el lugar mientras Vladimir sonreía como un bobo, agarrándose al brazo de las muchachas-Por aquí, por favor.

-Yo voy a donde vosotras digáis…Hohoho…

-_Fucking pervert_…-Masculló por lo bajo el inglés.

-¿Dijiste algo Arthur?

-Nada nada…

Las sirvientas les acomodaron en una mesa, pegada a un ventanal que daba al parque infantil que se encontraba detrás del edificio. En el centro de su mesa, había un ramo de rosas rojas y dos caramelos en una pequeña bandeja de plata. El mantel era de encaje blanco y gris, decorado con perlas de color azul cian. A su alrededor, casi todas las mesas se encontraban en aquel lugar estaban repletas de gente, todos hombres.

El inglés suspiró.

-Tengo que reconocer que este sitio tiene su encanto pero…¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

El rumano hizo caso omiso de su amigo y se dispuso a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando a algo o, a alguien con la mirada.

-Vlad-Siguió sin hacerle caso-¡Vlad!-Le pegó un pellizco en la palma de la mano, a lo que él reaccionó con un gritito de dolor, justo como un murciélago-¿¡Qué hacías!? Que sepas que esas sirvientas no tienen la falda tan corta como para poder mirarles las bragas, pervertido.

-¿Eh? Hohoho ¿Acaso lo has comprobado?-Le preguntó el moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada felina, a lo que Arthur respondió con otro pellizco-¡Au! Eso ha dolido.

-Yo no soy como tú. A mí no me interesan esas cosas-Le dijo, con aire caballeroso.

-Lo sé, las faldas no son lo tuyo. Prefieres los bóxers.

-Exáct…¿¡Qué!?-Arthur trató de volver a pellizcar a su amigo, sin embargo, éste logró apartar su mano a tiempo mientras se partía de risa al ver la cara de Arthur, tan roja como las rosas que decoraban su mesa- ¡Vladimir, _bloody hell_!

Justo estaba a punto de blasfemar sapos y culebras contra el rumano, cuando una joven se colocó delante de ellos, dispuesta a tomar nota de su pedido. El inglés, quien tenía cogido por la nuca al moreno, se dispuso a mirar al frente, encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de la joven, algo más oscuros que su bronceada piel. Llevaba el mismo vestido que las otras maid, algo escotado e insinuante, pero sin ser demasiado provocativo. Su pelo, recogido en coletas altas dejaba ver un lazo blanco que las recogía, dándole un toque infantil a la joven.

-¿Qué van a querer para tomar, amos?-Victoria sonreía, divertida, al ver las caras de asombro de Arthur y Vladimir al verla así vestida. Varios segundos de shock pasaron hasta que la sureña chasqueó los dedos delante de sus narices-Vamos…-Les dijo susurrando-Dejad de poner esas caras de memos, sino pedís algo el jefe me va a regañar por no ser más encantadora-Dejo escapar una risilla-Y no quiero tener que enseñar más el canalillo para resultar más mona.

-Pues a mí no me importarí…-El rumano fue cortado por un pisotón por parte del inglés-¡Ay! Hoy tienes algo en contra mía.

-Eres un jodido pervertido-Le dedicó una mirada asesina. ¡Estaba rodeado de franceses!-Vicky…Una cosa-Le dijo con aire serio, que luego pasó a ser una sonrisa burlona-No traigas a Francis nunca aquí, o te violará.

La sureña contuvo una carcajada. ¡Menudas ocurrencias tenía su amigo contra su primo! Con lo _santo_ que era Francis.

-Contra el mostrador-Le contestó con aire divertido-En fin…Gracias por traer a Artie hasta aquí, esto…

-Vladimir-Le contestó el rumano.

Arthur les señaló con el dedo a los dos, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin acabar de comprender lo que acababan de decir.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Esto estaba preparado?

-¡Así es!-Dijo la sureña con una sonrisa-Tenía que traerte hasta aquí para hablar, pero como sabía que tú nunca accederías le pedí ayuda a tu amigo.

-¿Hablar…Hablar de qué?-En verdad él ya sabía de lo que tenían que hablar, sin embargo tenía que hacer aquella especie de pregunta retórica y cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Victoria suspiró.

-De Alfred y tú.

Mierda.

-Bueeeno…-Vladimir se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la barra, donde una joven de generosos senos servía unos enormes vasos de zumos-Veo que aquí sobro, así que mejor me voy. _Adio!_

-¡E-Espera!-Arthur intentó detener a su amigo pero la rápida mano de Victoria se lo impidió en el último momento-¡O-Oye!

La sureña le dedicó una mirada seria.

-Amo…-Se acercó más a él, con una sonrisa alegre que mostraba amor, pero con unos ojos penetrantes que decían "Te voy a cortar los huevos con una navaja suiza"-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando poder hablar con vos…Pero vos siempre os alejáis. Ésta vez será diferente…-Se acercó más a él-Si dais un solo paso, os juro que os cortaré vuestras partes nobles con una navaja suiza.

Arthur asintió automáticamente. ¡Ciertamente las mujeres eran un peligro, más si estaban enojadas!

-V-Vicky…-Le dijo con un hilillo de mi voz-…Si te quedas hablando conmigo te regañarán…

-Ya tenía planeado eso-Sonrió-Tengo a mis compañeras de mi parte, les hablé del problema que tengo contigo, y tengo un ratito para charlar. Y el jefe hoy no está, tiene una comida con su hermana.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Le tenían cogido por los huevos.

-Arthur-Se sentó junto a él, con aire preocupado. Técnicamente así estaba-Esto no puede seguir así. Lleváis seis meses sin hablaros…

-Sí que puede, a él no le ha importado…-El inglés bufó y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, intentando simular que aquella pelea con Alfred no le había importado lo más mínimo.

Pero no era así, él lo sabía, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para reconocerlo. Reconocerlo sería dejar aflorar toda la rabia y la tristeza que aquella maldita escaramuza le había provocado y se había guardado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Claro que le ha importado _imbécile anglais-_La sureña suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Dios mío, por qué seréis tan cabezones los dos…Y tú eres demasiado rencoroso-Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Yo tengo motivos de peso para estar enojado!-Le gritó el inglés, olvidado todos sus modales caballerosos y mandándolos a tomar viento fresco. En verdad aquella conversación le estaba irritando realmente, ya que ni Victoria sabía la mitad de la historia sobre la pelea que había ocurrido entre Arthur y él.

-Alfie intentó arreglar las cosas entre vosotros dos.

-Pero no fue suficiente.

-¿Ah no? Entonces qué quieres.

-¡Que se arrodille ante mí y me suplique si hace falta!-El inglés se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño enrabietado. Victoria se contuvo para no darle una colleja, a pesar de que su naturaleza no fuera violenta, ciertamente el inglés se estaba ganando a pulso una bien gorda-Y dudo que ni con esas le perdone.

-Eres como un crío-Declaró la sureña-¿De verdad que te vale la pena echar a perder tantos años de amistad solo por el cerramiento del club de baloncesto?

Arthur calló, frustrado, harto. Quizás el cierre de su amado club de baloncesto fue el detonante de la pelea que hubo entre él y Alfred pero había mucho más detrás de todo aquello. El estadounidense no les había contado toda la verdad, la auténtica historia tras de la pelea, quizás por miedo, quizás por vergüenza pero…Al fin de al cabo, aquella no era la historia real. Pero solamente ellos dos conocían la entera verdad, y Arthur había preferido mantener silencio.

Hasta ahora.

-No Vicky-El inglés miró seriamente a la sureña, clavando sus orbes verdes en sus ojos marrones. La fémina se extrañó un poco al ver tal seriedad en el rubio, quién aunque usualmente solía tener el ceño fruncido, era extraño que tuviera esa mirada entre seria y decidida-Alfred no os ha contado toda la verdad sobre la pelea.

La morena frunció el ceño. Arthur prosiguió.

-Es cierto que el club de baloncesto tuvo que ver pero…Solo fue el detonante-Tragó saliva, estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Pero ya no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo mientras Alfred hacía que él quedase como el malo de la película, aunque lo hiciera involuntariamente. Todo el mundo sabía que el estadounidense podía llegar a ser incluso más melodramático que el propio Francis-Hubo algo más gordo detrás.

-¿Q-Qué pasó Artie?...-Preguntó Victoria-Me estás asustando…

-El año pasado pasaron muchas más cosas que los enfrentamientos entre Ivan y Alfred, mucho más que…Que…El cierre del club de baloncesto…-Cerró los ojos e inhaló aire. Debía ser valiente-Ivan se enteró de algo que Alfred no quería que nadie descubriera.-La sureña abrió los ojos, absorta en el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

Lo que no esperaba es que estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado.

-Él nos pilló a Alfred y a mí…En la ducha de los vestuarios...

-¿Y eso qué tiene de…?

-_While we were having sex._

Aquello último parecía haber congelado el tiempo una eternidad. Victoria habría esperado muchas historias por parte del inglés, incluso alguna argucia que incluyera canibalismo, pero no aquello. Jamás hubiera esperado tal afirmación, y no era que aquello le molestara, ni mucho menos…Simplemente no podía a imaginar a Arthur, el _segundo_ del grupo en comprar revistas porno, con otro hombre. Menos con Alfred.

La sureña quedó estática por unos segundos, observando la cara completamente avergonzada del inglés, quién miraba a todos lados sin atreverse a mirar a Victoria a los ojos. La morena pestañeó un par de veces, completamente anonadada, a lo que pronto una sonrisilla incrédula y pervertida se dibujó en sus labios. La información que acababa de recibir minutos atrás llegó a su cerebro con retraso debido al shock.

Se levantó de golpe, apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hasta quedar hasta la altura de la cabeza de Arthur.

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-Le gritó al inglés, perdiendo todos sus modales de sirvienta, haciendo que todos los presentes posaran sus ojos en aquellos dos, ésta vez, siendo picados por la curiosidad del alboroto, en vez de en la lascivia que a casi todos ellos les empujaba a entrar a dicho local.

"_La temeridad cambia de nombre cuando obtiene éxito. Entonces se llama heroísmo."_

_-Laurence Sterne_

* * *

**Optativa **(Para el que no lo sepa lo explico porque soy guay (?) ) Es una hora en la que puedes dedicarle tiempo a cualquier materia, adelantar deberes o, simplemente hacer el vago (Si el profesor no te pilla) Viva el sistema educativo.

**Holiwis:** ¡Siento el retraso! Estoy teniendo menos tiempo del que de verdad creía que iba a tener en verano. En fin… Éste capítulo es enorme, lo sé y lo siento. Pero espero haber compensado mi tardanza con esa revelación del final hohoho…Ya ando aclarando algunas tramas, que lo sepáis. Ya ésta más o menos situada la situación de Amalea y estoy dejando entrever que algo está pasando con Antonio, pero por ahora no lo sabréis, tardará un poquito en salir, solo un poquito. Ah, y ¿De qué os suena el apellido de Aras?~ ¡Ahí os dejo la cosa!

Otra cosa, no me ha dado tiempo a revisar el cap, si encontráis algún error gramatical u ortográfico avisadme anda.

Y bueeno, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus favs, me hace muy feliz ver que a la gente le gusta mi fic, también a los anónimos, y espero que todos anden disfrutando de la historia :,D

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Espero no tardar tanto esta vez.

**¡Ja na!**


	6. Héroes errados

**Advertencia:** Saltos temporales ingleses a mansalva, así que estad atentos de cual parte se narra en el pasado y cual en el presente. Insinuaciones y algo de tsunderismo nórdico.

* * *

**~Capítulo 6: Héroes errados~**

Alfred dejó los zapatos esparcidos en la entrada de la casa a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Su programa favorito comenzaba en dos minutos y no podía permitirse perder más tiempo del necesario, así que se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al salón y encender el televisor. Sonrió al instante que la pantalla iluminó sus pupilas con el rostro de su heroína favorita, a la vez que una música enérgica rompía el silencio reinante en la habitación.

Brigitte Kirkland salió en ese mismo momento de la cocina al oír el cerrar de la puerta, dirigiéndose a la entrada y encontrándose con los zapatos desgastados y desperdigados de Alfred. Emitió un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había regañado a su sobrino por ser tan desastroso y descuidado.

-¡Alfred!- La fémina gritó su nombre desde el otro lado del pasillo-¡Volviste a dejar las zapatillas tiradas en la entrada!-No recibió respuesta, así que se apresuró a entrar al salón hasta encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, quién se encontraba completamente metido en la caja tonta-¡Alfred!

-¡Shhhhh!-Silenció a su tía sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla-Purpurina Girl está a punto de derrotar a Blody Hell-man… ¡Y pronto se podrá encontrar con el amor de su infancia, al que ha secuestrado!-El rubio siguió contemplando la televisión, absorto por aquel argumento que tan atrapante le resultaba ante la mirada extrañada de su tía, quién no entendía como a alguien tan mayor podían gustarle los dibujos animados.

-¿Qué te he dicho de dejar los zapatos tirados en la entrada?-Le dijo, con un tono autoritario, aunque Alfred no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-_I'm sorry about that_…¡Pero no podía perderme ni un segundo de este capítulo!-El estadounidense le dedicó una mirada por primera vez en la tarde, emocionado, como usualmente solía estar por cualquier cosa, más si esa cosa le apasionaba. Así era él-Me la recomendó un chico japonés llamado Kiku, es un "anime" o así le llamaba él.

Brigitte sonrió de medio lado mientras entrelazaba sus manos, jugando con sus propios dedos, algo nerviosa.

-Veo que estás…Haciendo nuevos amigos…-Dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Alfred pudiera escucharla, de repente había pasado de ser autoritaria a sumisa, como si lo que intentase decir fuera la confesión de un crimen-…¿Ya no sales con Arthur?...

Alfred se tensó de repente. Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la pantalla, esta vez, sin dejarse llevar por la emoción del argumento. Simuló una sonrisa falsa y volvió a mirar a los ojos verdes de su tía, intentando aparentar normalidad. No lo consiguió.

-E-Eh…-Se rascó la barbilla con la yema de los dedos-Es simplemente que no tenemos tanto tiempo como antes y eso…Ya sabes, estamos en bachiller, todo es más difícil, estamos a varios pasos de la universidad y…Y eso…

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro que es eso?... ¿No hay ningún problema?

-No hay problema alguno, tía, te lo juro.

Se oyó el sonido de una explosión desde los altavoces del televisor, haciendo girar la cabeza del rubio de nuevo hacia la pantalla, donde se apreciaba la imagen de Bloody Hell-man chamuscado por el rayo cósmico de Purpurina Girl.

_-¡Y ahora dime dónde se encuentra mi amado!_-Se oyó decir a la heroína desde el televisor.

_-¡Jamás te lo diré! Lady. BUAHAHAHAHA_-Una voz con un exagerado acento inglés contestaba a la chica a la vez que se volvían a encarnizar en otra dura batalla. Más explosiones sonaron en la sala mientras para Alfred y Brigitte no había más que un incómodo silencio. La fémina se sentó en una silla mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y se unía al adolescente para ver la televisión.

La mujer miró hacia la ventana, encontrándose con la fotografía de una mujer sonriente, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Al lado de la foto, un jarrón que conservaba una rosa color carmín, caía encorvada junto al marco dejando a su lado los pétalos que caían de la flor marchita. Su corazón se le encogió al ver como la rosa se iba consumiendo lentamente y en silencio, al igual que la mujer de la fotografía, quién años atrás había sido algo más que un recuerdo o una foto.

-… ¿Sabes?-Dijo, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo-Rosemary me dijo lo mismo tiempo atrás…-Hizo una pausa al ver como Alfred se giraba hacia ella, con el semblante ligeramente serio-Lo de que no había ningún problema. Sin embargo, siempre se le dio tan bien mentir y…Yo siempre fue tan crédula-Rio, sin ganas de reír realmente, a la vez que sus orbes reprimían alguna que otra lágrima esporádica-…Si solo hubiera sido algo más suspicaz, yo…Si tan solo hubiera podido conseguir averiguar la verdad antes…-Acalló las palabras que sus labios no eran capaces de pronunciar-Odio las mentiras. Así que si, alguna vez te pasa algo, por muy ridículo que sea, sabes que puedes decírmelo… ¿Vale?

El chico quedó patidifuso al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de su tía. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde la mujer tenía posada la vista: En aquella fotografía de la mujer sonriente quién tras de aquella sonrisa se escondía toda una sarta de mentiras que acabaron por consumirla lentamente.

Alfred acababa de perderse el golpe que había dejado KO a Bloody Hell-man, pero no le importaba, no le importaba en absoluto. Su mente se encontraba en otra parte, entre cientos de recuerdos dolorosos y agradables de su infancia; entre las risas de sus amigos, entre los moratones que ocultaba tras enormes jerseys, entre las incontables confidencias, abrazos y caricias que había intercambiado con Arthur a lo largo de los años.

Y entre la media hora que duró la pelea que los separó a ambos. Quizás, para el resto de sus vidas.

-Arthur y yo tuvimos una pelea-Confesó, avergonzado. Mantuvo silencio por unos instantes, esperando un grito de horror, un golpe, un sollozo, algo por parte de su tía, pero solo recibió otro desesperante silencio. Suspiró-Pero…Lo voy a arreglar. No hay problema alguno, no tienes por qué preocuparte-Le dijo, con una sonrisa débil en los labios-No me va a pasar lo mismo que a mamá.

Brigitte esbozó una ligera sonrisa a la que vez que se levantaba de la silla y volvía a recuperar su expresión socarrona y su ceño fruncido. Avanzó hasta la ventana y sacó del jarrón la rosa marchita, haciendo que cayeran de ella varios pétalos más.

-A Rosemary le encantaban las rosas…Casi tanto como a Lorraine o Francis…

-Si…-Se acercó a su tía, posando un brazo sobre su hombro y dibujando en su tez una sonrisa enérgica y deslumbrante, como siempre. Quisiera sonreír o no, debía hacerlo por ella, se lo debía. Tenía que remplazar todas las sonrisas que su madre jamás podría volverle a dar-Tía…

Él era un héroe. Un verdadero héroe.

-¿Si? Alfie.

Y si debía mentir para poder protegerla...

-Vayamos mañana a comprar rosas, rosas para mamá.

Entonces, que así fuera.

* * *

-Lo siento-Arthur miró a Victoria con la misma expresión tranquila y serena de siempre, intentando mantener la compostura y evitar dar signos de nerviosismo mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de té que había pedido instantes atrás. Victoria, por otra parte, se removía en su asiento con una risilla nerviosa en el rostro, sin saber muy bien que poder decirle a su amigo-… Siento habértelo dicho de forma tan directa pero ya me conoces, no soy de esas personas que se andan con rodeos.

Victoria carraspeó.

-L-Lo sé, Artie. Yo también siento haber reaccionado de esa forma…-Se lamentó, ruborizándose ligeramente al recordar cómo había reaccionado –Pero…Es que no lo esperaba…Es decir, fuiste el segundo del grupo en comprar revistas porno…- Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que Victoria emitía alguna que otra risilla al ver la cara que había puesto.

-¿¡P-Por qué tienes que recordar eso!?-Le gritó el inglés, completamente avergonzado.

-Recuerdo que la encontré por error…- Siguió narrando la chica-Francis, Mattie y yo íbamos a gastarte una broma ¿Te acuerdas? Ji ji. Íbamos a meter una rana en tu mochila pero en su lugar, encontramos aquella revista…

Arthur bufó.

-E-Esa estúpida _frog_…-Maldijo el rubio por lo bajo. Victoria obviamente se dio cuenta de que se refería al francés-Q-Que comprara aquella revista, no significaba que…Que no fuera…-Victoria alzó una ceja y sonrió burlona, la muy desgraciada quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

-Qué no fueras… ¿Qué?

-Que no fuera gay, _Bloody hell_.

Victoria sonrió.

-Ahí te doy la razón-La sureña se dio por satisfecha con aquello y envolvió sus manos con las de Arthur, intentándole dar apoyo. Nunca fue tan buena con los gestos como con las palabras, pero por algo se tenía que empezar-Mira a Francis por ejemplo. Él fue el primero en comprar aquel tipo de revistas…Aunque fue más que por curiosidad que por perversión, no te creas-Hizo una pausa ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo ¡Ni que su primo fuera un violador de las fiestas!-Pero, mírale, hace varios años nos confesó al grupo que era bisexual y…No pasó nada, lo seguimos tratando como siempre ¿Verdad?-Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa alegre y confiada-Así que, que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre vas a poder confiar en nosotros, en mi ¿Sí?

Arthur le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a la morena. Ahora entendía porque le había soltado todo aquello.

-Yo intenté decíroslo, de verdad…Pero entiéndeme-Arthur desvió la mirada, algo apenado. Se preguntó cuándo había dejado de tener tanta confianza con sus amigos de toda la vida-…Él vive conmigo en mi casa, y están mis padres…Y Alfred prefirió que lo mantuviésemos en secreto, por el momento. En parte lo entendí, así que no le dije nada…Pero, todo se complicó cuando empezaron los enfrentamientos con Ivan.

Victoria guardó silencio, esperando que el rubio continuara con la historia. Ella solo conocía los hechos del año pasado a través de palabras, necesitaba conocer todas las versiones de sus amigos para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido realmente y sacar una conclusión propia. Ella era un año menor que todos los demás, así que no había presenciado ninguno de los sucesos que tanto marcaron al grupo en su primer año de preparatoria para, de alguna forma, separarlos. Al menos, emocionalmente.

-Él estaba de guerras con Ivan por aquel entonces, ya lo sabes-Prosiguió el inglés- Él se presentó a las elecciones de la presidencia estudiantil y Alfred no podía permitírselo. Ambos comenzamos a sacar sus trapos sucios y al final…Todo estalló en una pelea.

Victoria volvió a removerse en su asiento, algo incómoda. Era ciertamente una cotilla, sí, pero sabía que aquel tema era bastante incómodo para ambos. Sin embargo, si quería conocer la verdad, tenían que ser aclaradas todas sus dudas. Se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

-Entonces…Exactamente… ¿Qué pasó para qué tú y él os peleaseis? El cierre del club de baloncesto fue el detonante pero…

-Si es bien cierto que lo fue-Le cortó Arthur-Pero hubo mucho más detrás de todo aquello. Sufrí muchos desplantes por parte de Alfred; llegó un punto en el que quedé a segundo plano-Bufó, recordar aquello realmente le molestaba-Tuve muchos problemas por su culpa, incluso con Ivan, y con otras personas…Pero lo del Club del baloncesto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No pude soportarlo. No más-Concluyó.

-Arthur…

-Me sentí menospreciado-Volvió a cortar a la sureña-Jamás pensé que me sentiría de aquella forma por su culpa, pero…Al igual que todos los demás, él también tuvo que dejarme de lado.

-P-Pero…-Por mucho que quisiera replicar, ella tenía que admitir que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo. Sentirse infravalorado por ser distinto, ser juzgado sin motivo aparente. Y cuando por un instante sientes que alguien es capaz de entenderte, te deja abandonado en la estacada. Ella lo sabía y, aunque fuera especialmente parlanchina y tuviera un don excepcional con las palabras, no fue capaz de articular frase alguna en aquella ocasión.

-Victoria-Se levantó de su asiento, mirando a la morena a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa triste-Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto, además-Echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor-Tú tienes que seguir trabajando.

El inglés intercambió una breve mirada con Vladimir quién se encontraba bebiendo un zumo en compañía de otras maids del local. Éste le sonrió y pagó su consumición, la mirada de su amigo le bastó para saber que la conversación por la sureña se había dado por acabada.

Arthur avanzó varios pasos hasta la salida pero fue detenido por Victoria, quién lo agarró de la manga, intentando retenerle.

-Artie…-La sureña conocía al dedillo el carácter de su amigo, sabía que aquello le afectaba más de lo que mostraba realmente. Siempre había sido de aquella forma, reservado y hermético. Podía llegar a mostrar sus sentimientos en contadas ocasiones, pero no mostraba los que realmente podía llegar a afectarle de manera significativa -… ¿Sigues…Enamorado de Alfred verdad?

Arthur no se giró para contestarle. No se atrevió si quiera a mirarle a los ojos.

-Eso ya no importa-Atinó a decir, zafándose del agarre de la chica y llevándose a Vladimir consigo afuera del café a rastras sin mirar atrás, aun sabiendo que por mucho que huyera de Alfred, por mucho que huyera de Victoria, por mucho que huyera de la cruda realidad…Jamás sería capaz de huir de sí mismo, ni de aparentar para siempre que todo estaba bien.

-¡Oye!-Le gritó Vladimir una vez abandonaron el local. Arthur iba unos pasos por delante de él, con el rostro completamente hundido en su chaquetón azul, frustrado, enfadado consigo mismo. No tenía ganas de hablar de nada ni con nadie-¡Veo que la morena te ha abierto el álbum de recuerdos!-Dijo a modo de broma, sin embargo no pareció causar efecto en Arthur-…Oye…

-Déjame-Le espetó el inglés.

-Arthur…

-¡Qué me dejes!

El rumano agarró del brazo al inglés y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-A las personas se les mira cuando se les hablan, inglesito.

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó al moreno, intentando librarse de él.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir huyendo? ¿Eh?-Vladimir estaba visiblemente preocupado y, quizás un poco enojado con su amigo. Se estaba enredando en nimiedades y complicándose la vida innecesariamente ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de verlo?-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar evadiéndote de la realidad?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no estoy huyendo.

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que estás haciendo?

El inglés no supo que contestarle en ese momento. Quedó estático y se frustró aún más consigo mismo. Quiso patalear, gritar, apalear a Vladimir…Quiso hacer tantas cosas pero no fue capaz de moverse; se sintió impotente. Impotente como recordó haberse sentido cientos de veces como cuando era niño. Un Sentimiento del que no sería capaz de zafarse hasta que no se levantara y enfrentara a sus propios miedos.

¿Cómo había vuelto a convertirse en aquella persona que juró no volver a ser jamás?

* * *

-¡Aparta enano!-Una mano empujó a Arthur de improviso a la par que le hacía perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, ensuciándose con el barro que se había formado por una lluvia anterior-¿Es que acaso no oyes? ¡Vamos a jugar al baloncesto y necesitamos gente alta, no hormiguitas!

El Arthur de nueve años que en el suelo de hallaba oyó como un grupo de niños se reía de él mientras que apretaba los puños, intentando controlar la rabia que le carcomía por dentro. El que le había empujado era aún más fuerte que él, y encima un curso superior. Pensó en asestarle un puñetazo pero al ver la fuerza del mayor y analizar sus posibilidades vio que sería algo imprudente por su parte. Se limitó a callar, como siempre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el Karma hiciera algo por él y enviara un rayo que partiera a aquel niño y a todos los que alguna vez osaron hacerle daño.

Sin embargo el rayo nunca llegaba.

-Mierda de mocoso…-Uno de los niños rio entre dientes e intentó propinarle una patada a Arthur, quién aún seguía en el suelo, aprovechándose de que se encontraba indefenso. El inglés sentía que le habían abandonado las fuerzas, la esperanza, inclusive su rabia natural, siendo todos estos sentimientos sustituidos por un pesar que parecía no querer irse nunca. Estaba harto de todo y de todos, de su estatura anormal, de la gente que le rodeaba, de esa impotencia, del cielo negro, del barro, de la gente en general.

Esa maldita gente que aliviaba su dolor causándoselo a los demás.

Sintió el primer golpe en su estómago, haciéndole reprimir un quejido. Calló al suelo, de lado, escondiendo su cabeza para que nadie apreciase que había comenzado a sollozar.

-¡Llora maldito crío! Llama a tu madre ¡Venga!

Una segunda y una tercera patada se sumaron a las anteriores. Arthur no sabía dónde estaba recibiendo aquellos golpes, no sabía si quiera donde se encontraba. A pesar de estar despierto, a pesar de estar consciente, todo su valor y su fuerza andaban perdidos en la deriva de un mar de años luchando contra la enfermedad que le impedía crecer como un niño normal. Que le impedía ser un niño normal.

Decidió esperar al último golpe, como todos los días, a la par que el sonido de un trueno se oía en la lejanía, dando a entender que otra tormenta se avecinaba. Apretó los puños, mordió su labio. Reprimió otro sollozo y esperó con resignación el golpe final.

Pero no llegó.

-¡HEY!

Arthur abrió lentamente los ojos hasta encontrarse con las orbes azules de Alfred, brillantes de rabia, que de algún modo habían logrado calmarle un poco. Tenía cogido por el cuello al chico que anteriormente le había empujado al suelo.

-¿¡Te crees muy guay por pegar a los que son más débiles qué tú!?-Alfred apretó aún más el agarre-Como vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo a mi primo te juro que te mato… ¿¡Me has oído!?

Soltó al niño, quién calló al suelo y retrocedió al instante, asustado. Los niños se alejaron del lugar, casi corriendo, hasta llegar a la otra punta del colegio, cerca de la canasta de baloncesto. Alfred, al contrario que Arthur, era corpulento, grande y alto, quizás algo fofo debido a su amor por las hamburguesas, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba nada de su fuerza sobrenatural. Miró con asco a los abusones antes de girarse hacia su primo:

-¿Estás bien Arthur?...-Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero éste no la aceptó-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

No hubo respuesta.

-Eh…-Hizo una pausa, intentando pensar la mejor forma de poder dirigirse al inglés-…Mi madre ya me lo contó…Ya sabes, sobre esas pastillas que tomas. Sé que no te gustan pero…Mi mami me dijo que te ayudarán a crecer-Alzó la barbilla de Arthur para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos, sin sorprenderse siquiera de que estuviera llorando-Así que…N-No…N-No llores más…

Arthur suspiró.

-No importa, solo es…-Intentó responder al estadounidense y a la vez, reprimir todas sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, todas las palabras murieron en su boca.

Lo que Arthur no esperaba ver era a Alfred sollozando de la misma forma que él.

-No…No te desanimes _Ok?_... –Arthur quedó estático, viendo como Alfred contenía las lágrimas, sin entender el porqué de su repentino llanto. El estadounidense entrecortaba sus palabras a la vez que los hipos dominaban su garganta, impidiéndole hablar con normalidad-Yo sé…Yo sé lo que es que te peguen todos los días…Pero tú algún día podrás demostrarles que la altura no lo es todo, al igual que yo…A-Algún día podré… demostrarle al que me pega que…Que no se es más hombre por hacer daño a los demás…

Fue entonces cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que había algo más aparte de vanas palabras detrás de aquella extraña declaración por parte del estadounidense, algo más oscuro de lo que imaginaba. Sin embargo, él tenía razón, mucha razón.

Pero él no quería demostrárselo a todos algún día. Quería hacerlo en ese mismo momento; necesitaba hacerlo. Una parte de él sentía que si no se lo demostraba a los demás, que si no se lo demostraba a Alfred, que sí no se lo demostraba a si mismo…Acabaría arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida.

Se levantó, apoyándose en los fuertes hombros de Alfred y se dirigió hacia una pelota que se encontraba tirada en el patio del colegio. Sonrió de medio lado.

La botó dos veces y echó a correr, dejando un rastro de pisadas en la tierra mojada. Corrió a la velocidad del rayo, del rayo que siempre deseó que fulminara a toda la gente que se había interpuesto en su camino para hacerle daño. Ahora él se convertiría en ese rayo, él eliminaría a sus enemigos con tan solo mirarlos. Sería fuerte, se valdría por sí mismo.

Nunca más se rendiría.

A dos metros de la canasta, ante la atenta mirada de los abusones que lo habían maltratado, saltó a la vez que alzaba sus brazos elegantemente en el cielo gris, agarrando con la punta de los dedos la pelota que sostenía entre las manos. La lanzó, no demasiado fuerte, suave, como si fuera una pluma, hacia la canasta donde cruzó de forma limpia el aro sin tan si quiera rozarlo.

La pelota calló al suelo, quedando encajada en un charco de barro, mientras los niños contemplaban el rostro indescifrable de Arthur, quién se dio la media vuelta poco después, llevándose de la mano a Alfred consigo a dentro del colegio.

Unas gotas cayeron del cielo para preceder a otras muchas que se sumaron y provocaron una fuerte lluvia torrencial. Pasaron unos minutos de tenso silencio, solamente siendo roto por el sonido del agua rompiéndose contra el pavimento. Los dos niños se quedaron mirando el paisaje lluvioso y oscuro hasta que el estadounidense se armó de valor y decidió hablar.

-O-Oye, Arthur…

-No le diré a nadie que te vi llorar-Le cortó el ojiverde, a lo que el otro respondió con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez, algo temblorosa-¿Estás bien?

- Lo importante es que tú estés bien, cejotas-Le dijo, recibiendo un pellizco por parte del inglés. Decidió ignorar aquella agresión de su parte e intentó acallar esa mirada preocupada que Arthur reflejaba en sus orbes verdes. Se suponía que era él quién debía ayudarle y no al revés-Arthur…

El inglés apretó aún más la mano de Alfred con la suya.

-¿De verdad qué estás bien?

Alfred le sonrió, enlazando sus dedos con los de Arthur.

-No hay problema alguno Artie...No hay problema alguno.

* * *

Arthur echó un breve vistazo al gimnasio de la academia W antes de dirigirse a su clase de informática, en donde pasaría otros mortificantes sesenta minutos hasta que llegara la hora de recreo. Suspiró, liberando todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, quizás más de lo necesario. Las pruebas del club de baloncesto se celebrarían en la media hora siguiente, pruebas que, quizás, le brindasen la oportunidad de formar parte de dicho club y jugar en un equipo de verdad por primera vez en su vida. Había probado años atrás a presentarse al club del instituto, pero se habían negado a darle una oportunidad solo por medir un metro cincuenta y ocho de altura.

"¿No estás diciendo que quieres presentarte a las pruebas? ¿Tú?"

"¡Si_, hell!_ Yo también tengo el derecho a participar"

"¿Pretendes que le demos la oportunidad a un enano como tú que solo sabría estorbar?"

"¡Lárgate mocoso! Y deja paso a los hombres de verdad"

"¡Maldita sea, dejadme participar!"

"A ver niñato, que te hemos dicho que no"

"¡Fuera inglesito!"

"¡Desgraciados! Algún día lo pagaréis… ¡Y os demostraré que no solo la altura es lo que cuenta! ¡Lo juro!"

Veinte centímetros eran la frontera que separaban sus más anhelados sueños de su golpeante e irritante realidad.

Esta vez no ocurriría lo mismo, estaba decidido. No iba a acobardarse nunca más.

-Esta vez es la definitiva…-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué es la definitiva?-Dijo una voz detrás suya con un notable acento francés

Arthur controló el gritito nada masculino que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus cuerdas vocales.

-_Shit!-_Gritó Arthur, sobresaltándose-¡Francis me asustaste!

-_Pardonnez-moi, petit gars_-Se disculpó el francés. Amaba chinchar a Arthur desde que tenía uso de razón. Rencillas anglo-francesas como decía su abuela-… ¿Vas a probar suerte en el club de baloncesto?

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Por quién me tomas, ranucha?

Francis sonrió.

-Por un inglés cejudo que siempre consigue todo lo que se propone-Le golpeó la espalda amistosamente y se dio media vuelta, saludando con la mano a su amigo español Antonio, quién le esperaba en la otra punta de los pasillos-Me tengo que ir_, mon cher anglais_. Nos vemos.

Arthur le dedicó una mirada antes de marcharse hasta su clase, a donde llegó justo a tiempo, en punto, como todo caballero inglés que se precie. Se sentó en su mesa y aguardó a que Alfred llegara, como siempre, cinco minutos tarde. Suspiró.

-Alfred Jones-Dijo con cierto pesar la belga cuando abrió la puerta de clases-Llegas tarde…De nuevo-Ironizó, pero sin perder su sonrisa gatuna.

Y así era siempre. Cinco minutos después del comienzo de las clases, la profesora Emma abría la puerta a un Alfred acalorado por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar a tiempo por una vez, sin éxito.

-Que no vuelva a pasar-Le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente volvería a pasar lo mismo.

Alfred asintió, sentándose al lado de Arthur y sacando todo el material de su mochila, preparando todo para recibir las lecciones de informática del día. Emma dio comienzo a la clase con una serie de diapositivas interminables que, a más de uno hicieron caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Siempre vas a tener qué hacer lo mismo?-Ironizó Arthur.

El aludido sonrió.

-Nah, no siempre…-Le dijo en tono de broma-El día que cierren el Burger King quizás llegue pronto. Hahaha-Añadió su característica risa por lo bajo.

-_Idiot_.

La belga seguía exponiendo a la clase mientras los pocos alumnos a los que les importaba aprobar, copiaban todo lo que se reflejaba en la pantalla. Otros, simplemente, se esforzaban por estar despiertos.

-Por cierto…-Alfred se acercó a la oreja de Arthur para susurrarle algo sin que su profesora pudiera percatarse de su cuchicheo- ¿Vas a apuntarte a las pruebas de baloncesto?

-Por supuesto-Le contestó, intentando aparentar seguridad.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Para nada.

-Ya.

-¡T-Te he dicho que no lo estoy, _bloody hell_!-Subió un poco más el tono, exasperado. Él ya sabía perfectamente que se encontraba nervioso ¡No le hacía falta que nadie se lo recordara!

Sonó un carraspeo ajeno a ellos dos.

-¡Ejem!- La belga lanzó una tiza al pupitre de Arthur, sobresaltando al inglés, al igual que a Alfred. Su rostro mostraba una risilla alegre con un ligero tembleque, algo que significaba que su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, aunque tampoco iban a esperar para comprobarlo-¿Tienen algo que quieran compartir con la clase?

-N-No profesora…Lo sentimos-Se disculpó Arthur por los dos, dedicándole a su primo una mirada asesina.

La clase transcurrió normal después de aquello, entre apuntes y datos sobre los distintos tipos de etiquetas en los documentos HTML. Emma era una profesora tanto lista como guapa, además de joven, aunque era recomendable no enojarla, ya que a pesar de su apariencia serena podía llegar a ser una auténtica fiera. Arthur lo sabía, a pesar de solamente llevar un mes de su primer año en la academia W, le había sobrado tiempo para averiguar eso y muchas cosas más.

Las clases acabaron con el sonido celestial del timbre, anunciando el recreo. Todos los estudiantes salieron en masa al patio o al comedor, al igual que Alfred, quién arrastró a Arthur consigo hasta llegar al gimnasio, donde se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto.

-¡Corre gandul, que ya no falta nada! HAHAHA-Gritó a la vez que se acercaban al gimnasio. Arthur se encontraba más nervioso de lo que en verdad aparentaba, pero debía disimular y mantener la calma. Si se dejaba arrastrar por los nervios acabaría perdiendo, y no estaba dispuesto a perder una oportunidad como aquella.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir cierto pánico al ver a los candidatos a las pruebas, todos tan altos…Demasiado.

Le dio un puñetazo a Alfred en el brazo, intentando desquitar algo de su nerviosismo en él.

-¡No hacía falta que me arrastraras como si fuera un…-Le gritó el inglés al mismo tiempo que su tono de voz disminuía-…Perro…-Francis y Matthew le saludaban con la mano al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a él, con una sonrisilla en los labios-¿¡Q-Qué hacéis aquí!?

-Hemos venido a apoyarte _maple_-Le dijo o, más bien susurró Matthew con aquella melosa e imperceptible voz que le caracterizaba.

-¡Claro que sí, _mon ami_! Vamos a ver a nuestro inglés dándole a la pelotita-Francis volvió a reír con aquella risa pervertida.

-¿Dónde dejaste a ese amigo español tuyo? Rana.

-Lo dejé en buenas manos-Le contestó, señalando al otro lado del patio, donde Antonio charlaba amigable con un Lovino más alegre de lo normal- _Ohonhonhon_…

Arthur suspiró.

-Vosotros…

-¡Venga Artie! Alegra esa cara-Alfred le removió el pelo como si fuera un perro y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, fijando sus ojos en los suyos, ese color zafiro que tanto le tranquilizaba y encandilaba al mismo tiempo, desde que eran niños-¡Vas a ser el Michael Jordan de W!

El estadounidense arrastró de nuevo a Arthur a dentro del gimnasio, seguido de Matthew y Francis. Las instalaciones eran inmensas, rodeadas de gradas donde la gente se sentaba en los partidos importantes. Varias chicas se situaban allí mirando a los chicos que se encontraban haciendo estiramientos, también candidatos a jugadores del equipo y, casi todos ellos altos y musculosos, como Arthur había apreciado antes de entrar al gimnasio.

-Venga-Alfred empujó a Arthur hacia las gradas, donde un hombre corpulento y moreno daba instrucciones a todos los presentados a las pruebas- Ánimo. Demuéstrales que la altura no lo es todo.

Arthur asintió, siendo calmado de nuevo por aquellas orbes azules y sus palabras de aliento. Caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraban la fila de candidatos mientras Alfred, Francis y Matthew se sentaban en las gradas a observar la prueba. El hombre moreno que se presentó antes ellos como Jorge Luis Núñez de Villavicencio, actual capitán del equipo de baloncesto, quién se encargaba de reclutar los nuevos jugadores como último miembro restante en el equipo, ya que los anteriores integrantes del equipo se habían graduado y se encontraban ahora en la universidad.

- ¿Estáis todos?-Esperó una respuesta pero solo recibió un silencio en el que se palpaba una tensión mezclada con emoción-Vale, parece que si… ¡Bien! vamos a comenzar esto…-Dijo Jorge Luis con voz grave-Mi nombre es Jorge Luis, pero me llamaréis capitán a partir de ahora. Amo el baloncesto desde que era un niño en una playa de cuba, así que le tengo pasión al deporte, por lo que no aceptaré ninguna gilipollez de vuestra parte.

Algunos candidatos se miraron de soslayo. El cubano tenía pinta de no estar mintiendo, por lo que prefirieron dejarse de tonterías e ir en serio. No querían que el tipo en cuestión les rompiese las piernas.

-La prueba-Continuó el moreno-Consistirá en un uno contra uno. Todos vosotros tendréis que véroslas conmigo y tratar de encestar en la canasta que yo defenderé, y ahí veré si estáis preparados o no para entrar al club… ¿Alguna duda?

-¡Yo!-Dijo, aunque más bien fue un grito, procedente de un chico alto, rubio, con el pelo en cresta y de ojos azules-¿Cuánto cobramos por partido?- El rubio fue acallado inmediatamente por otro de más baja estatura, quién le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago-¡Ay! Eso me dolió Lukas…

-Idiota-Masculló el llamado Lukas mientras bufaba.

Jorge Luis carraspeó.

-En fin…Veo que no hay preguntas…Serias ¡Así que den comienzo las pruebas del club de baloncesto!

Todos los aspirantes se pusieron en fila para enfrentarse en un uno contra uno al moreno, quién a pesar de no ser tan alto como un poste de teléfono, era ágil y corpulento, lo cual era idóneo cuando se debía defender canasta en un partido complicado. Jorge Luis movía los pies de manera espectacular y nunca sabías por dónde podía atacarte, siempre aprovechando la incertidumbre del contrincante para arrebatarte el balón y dirigirse a tu canasta y anotar puntos a su favor y en contra tuya.

Los aspirantes fueron siendo eliminados rápidamente, muchos de ellos no eran capaces de dar la talla ni superar el gran manejo del balón del cubano, a pesar de que ser superiores en altura a él. Como Alfred solía decirle a Arthur, la altura no lo es todo, y el baloncesto no era la excepción.

Solamente dos consiguieron entrar a canasta y superar el reto del cubano: Lukas Bondevik y Mathias Køhler, aquel dúo extraño de antes.

-¡Buen trabajo!-Le dijo al último aspirante con el que había terminado en dos minutos- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Todos señalaron al último participante que quedaba, quién se hallaba detrás de todos los demás. Arthur Kirkland, tranquilo por fuera pero tembloroso por dentro, avanzó a paso lento hasta encararse con el moreno. Éste le sonrió, confiado.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí… ¿Te has perdido, pequeñajo?-Le dijo en un tono socarrón-El colegio está en la dirección opuesta a la academia W ¿eh?

Se oyeron unas risas burlonas por parte del resto de los aspirantes, quienes observaban la escena, divertidos de ver cómo Arthur iba a ser aplastado por el cubano. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los demás, Arthur sonrió altivo, sin bajar la cabeza en ningún momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-El inglés estaba nervioso, mucho, pero no iba a mostrarlo, menos delante de aquellos panolis-¿Tienes miedo de que el pequeñajo te gane?

Jorge Luis carcajeó, divertido.

-¡Muy buena esa!-Le dijo entre risas-Veamos qué sabes hacer.

El cubano le lanzó un balón que el inglés tomó al vuelo, botó varias veces el balón y jugó con él para relajar la tensión que en su cuerpo acumulaba.

Se movió de lado, esquivando al cubano con dificultad pues él era muy buen bloqueador. Corrió en círculos y rodó sobre sí mismo mientras Jorge Luis se cernía sobre él para quitarle el balón. Por muy rápido que el moreno corriera, no podía superar la agilidad de Arthur, lo cual era consecuencia de su cuerpo menudo pero bien formado. Quizás la altura fuera algo importante para el deporte del baloncesto, pero no imprescindible.

-No está mal…-Le dijo mientras acaparaba al inglés con sus dos enormes y morenos brazos.

-Aún no has visto nada-Le contestó Arthur moviéndose ágilmente hacia canasta contraria.

Iba a demostrar de una vez que no importaba ser bajo, no importaba ser más bajo que los demás, él era tan normal como cualquiera pero, a la vez, mucho más especial.

Y mucho mejor que ellos.

Alzó los brazos hacia el techo e intentó lanzar el balón a canasta, sin embargo, antes de realizar el movimiento el balón le fue robado por el cubano en un descuido del inglés.

-Nunca te confíes, enano.

Arthur bufó y corrió detrás de él en dirección a su propia canasta. Se impulsó sobre sus pies y a zancadas alcanzó a Jorge Luis, encarándose con él y intercambiando un par de mirabas dubitativas, intentando planear sus próximos movimientos y adivinar los del otro. Todo eso en menos de dos segundos.

El moreno alzó las manos al aire y lanzó el balón hacia canasta. Arthur se impulsó lo mayor posible y consiguió, para sorpresa de todos, rozar el balón con la punta de los dedos y desviarlo hacia el suelo para rápidamente, volver a tomarlo y dirigirse a la canasta de Jorge Luis. Este sonrió, incrédulo y a la vez feliz de haber encontrado tan buen contrincante con el que competir.

El inglés corrió mientras Jorge Luis le pisaba los talones. Retrocedió y giró sobre sí mismo de nuevo, volviendo a esquivar a su contrincante, esta vez, teniendo un enorme cuidado de que no volvieran a robarle el balón. Llegó a un punto de la cancha y, a dos metros de canasta, saltó rápidamente, agarrando con la punta de los dedos el balón para lanzarlo a la mayor distancia posible.

El balón rodó por el aro lentamente, a cámara lenta para los que se encontraban contemplando aquel espectáculo. Por un instante pareció que iba a caer dentro, por otro pareció que iba a caer fuera…Rodó y rodó hasta que en un tras pies el balón calló a fuera de canasta, sin llegar a cumplir el objetivo de la prueba. El balón calló al suelo más bien como un sonido hueco para Arthur. Pareció abrirse un agujero profundo sobre él, que lo absorbía en un pesar y una desilusión difícilmente pasable.

Se oyeron varias risas provenientes de los aspirantes vencidos. Arthur se abstuvo de arrancarles la cabeza a todos o bombardearles a maldiciones. No serviría de nada.

-Inglesito-Jorge Luis posó un brazo sobre el hombro del inglés, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-No está mal…No ha estado nada mal.

-¡Pero ha perdido!-Gritó uno de los chicos-Por pitufo.

Un estallido de risas sonó poco después, siendo acallados por la mirada asesina del cubano que segundos después les dirigió. Sin embargo, aunque las risas acabaron después de aquello el revuelo volvió a escena cuando Alfred, rabioso de furia, agarró por el cuello al tipo que segundos antes se había burlado del inglés.

-¡Repite eso, niñato!-Le espetó rojo de rabia-¡No tienes huevos para repetirlo! ¡Al menos él ya ha conseguido mucho más de lo que vosotros podréis conseguir contra él!-Señaló al cubano.

-Cierto es-Se introdujo en la conversación, intentando limar las asperezas -Por eso no voy a permitir que, a pesar de que sea un enano, se le critique de la manera con la que le estáis tratando. Es un pitufo sí, pero es un pitufo rápido y listo, perfecto para el puesto de escolta.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Arthur no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Muchos menos los que antes habían osado burlarse de él.

-… ¿Qué?-Preguntó, incrédulo-…¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Que eres perfecto para el puesto de escolta-Aclaró-Estás dentro, enano.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur brillaron como chirivías y una sonrisa de medio lado asomó a sus labios involuntariamente. El cubano sonrió, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Alfred, quién aún tenía cogido por el cuello al muchacho de antes.

-Y tú...-Posó una mano en su espalda y le dio varias palmadas-Eres rápido. No te vi llegar hasta el pillastre este-Señaló al chico al que Alfred aún tenía por el cuello-Ni cogerlo por el cuello. Además estás fortachón…Aunque un poco fofo.

-¡No estoy fofo! Solo soy de huesos anchos.

-Y hamburgueseros-Añadió un inusual bromista Arthur, acercándose a él.

-¿¡Tú de qué lado estás!?-Alfred hinchó los mofletes e hizo un puchero.

-De todos modos-Se volvió a entrometer Jorge Luis-Aunque estés algo "hamburguesero" eso no interfiere en tu fuerza o en tu agilidad. A parte eres alto…Serías un excelente Ala-Pívot.

Otro silencio expectante volvió a inundar la sala, siendo roto al instante por gritos ahogados y cuchilleos chirriantes de las féminas que cotilleaban por la cancha.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó, más bien enfatizó Alfred sin enterarse de que quería decir con eso.

-Eres justamente lo que andaba buscando, yanqui hamburguesero.

-¡P-Pero si yo no sé de baloncesto! Solo fútbol americano-Se quejó el estadounidense, soltando al chico del cuello y haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Pues te enseñas.

-Pero…-Intentó protestar, pero el moreno no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¡Pero na'!-Le cortó el cubano, riendo como un poseso-Tú también estás dentro.

-¡Pero capitán!-Le gritaron varios de los chicos que habían fracasado en la prueba-¡El tío ese no ha hecho la prueba, y el enano ni si quiera ha encestado!

Jorge Luis bufó.

-La prueba no era solo superarme. La prueba era enseñarme que era lo que sabíais hacer, mostrarme vuestro espíritu de superación, vuestra fuerza-Volvió a bufar, esta vez más molesto-Pero vosotros sois una pandilla de inútiles que no sabíais manejar un balón ¿De qué me sirve que seáis altos como postes de teléfono si luego no sabéis jugar?

Los chicos callaron avergonzados, algunos bajaron la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a las orbes castañas del cubano. Arthur miraba a Jorge Luis estupefacto, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ahora que su sueño se había cumplido todas las palabras y los gritos de júbilo habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta. Por otra parte, Alfred no sabía en donde meterse, le gustaban los deportes sí, pero nunca había jugado al baloncesto, menos de forma profesional.

De pronto Arthur volvió a la realidad. Quizás todos volvieron a la realidad. Comenzó a saltar eufórico mientras que Matthew y Francis se lanzaban a por ellos para abrazarlos y darles la enhorabuena.

-¡Estamos dentro, Alfred! ¡Y juntos!-Le gritó, agarrándole de los brazos y con una mirada brillante y alegre-¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Alfred no sabía como se había metido en ese lío, todo había surgido de forma natural y no se enteró de en que momento el rumbo de las cosas había tomado un camino distinto. El baloncesto nunca le había llamado tanto la atención, pero sin embargo, no podía negarse a Arthur al verle tan feliz y enérgico.

-No, lo conseguiste tú Arthur-Le sonrió-¿Ves? Te dije que la altura no lo es todo. Al final has podido demostrárselo a todos.

No supo porqué o en que momento Arthur había comenzado a sonrojarse por aquellas palabras por parte de su primo. Intentó controlar su sonrojo y lo achacó a la euforia del momento y no a cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo habéis conseguido, chicos!-Matthew gritaba todo lo que su vocecilla le permitía.

-Bien hecho, _mes amis_-Francis les acarició el pelo a ambos con ese cariño que solamente un "hermano mayor" era capaz de mostrar. Se sentía orgulloso de sus amigos, casi tanto como si fuera su padre.

-Pero…-Se atrevió a hablar uno de los chicos aspirantes, dirigiéndose a Jorge Luis-Capitán, ¿Y los puestos de _base_ y _altero_?

El cubano dibujó una sonrisa altanera en los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-Desde luego para vosotros-Los señaló-No va a ha ser, sois malísimos-Suspiró, girándose hacia el banquillo donde el rubio de la cresta y el rubio más bajo observaban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir. O más bien no les apetecía discutir con nadie-El de la cresta ocupará el puesto de altanero, y el otro será base.

-¿¡Nosotros!?-Chilló el de la cresta-¿¡Has oído Lukas!? ¡Estamos dentro!

-No hagas tanto escándalo Mathias, joder-Le espetó Lukas, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-…Pero me alegro.

-¡De acuerdo!-Jorge Luis dio varias palmas y reprimió un bostezo-¡El yonqui, el pitufo, el de la cresta y la lapa de la cresta dentro! ¡El restro de los aspirantes... Fuera!

* * *

El sonido de la ducha podía escucharse desde el fondo del pasillo. Alfred jugaba a un juego de su teléfono móvil mientras esperaba a que Matthew terminara de ducharse. Era gracioso escucharle cantar aquellas canciones en su francés mal pronunciado, sobretodo desde la ducha. Le recordaba a cuando su madre les cantaba aquellas nanas por las noches con aquella voz capaz de hacerte arrancar los oídos de un tirón pues, el canto nunca fue lo suyo. Matthew había heredado su misma voz, y sin embargo, escucharla se le hacía entretenido y a la vez insufrible…

En momentos como aquellos, echaba de menos a alguien con quién compartir lo mucho que echaba de menos a su madre.

Antes tenía a Arthur, pero ahora…

Negó con la cabeza y se centró en el juego de su teléfono móvil. No podía evitar pensar en aquella soledad que se cernía sobre él pero si seguía haciéndolo acabaría por deprimirse y al final, preocuparía a su tía Brigitte, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Su vida era tan distinta de como era el año pasado y a la vez, tan igual. Ahora tenía muchos más amigos; Gretchen, Amalea, Kiku y Feliciano, había fundado el club de los héroes del silencio, como ocho años atrás lo había hecho una _personita muy especial_…Pero había perdido el club de baloncesto. Y había perdido a Arthur.

Maldición, había perdido a la persona que más le importaba.

Escuchó los pasos de Arthur subiendo por las escaleras y se tensó como una barra de metal. Se encontró con sus ojos verdes y desvió la mirada. Quería hacer las paces con él, quería arreglar las cosas…Aunque no sabía si quería volver al mismo punto al que habían llegado. Una parte de él quería ir y abalanzarse sobre él, disculparse y no soltarle jamás…Otra parte se empeñaba en mantener silencio y no intercambiar palabra alguna con él sobre el asunto.

Y no era solo orgullo, era miedo. Un miedo disfrazado de orgullo, miedo a fastidiarla de nuevo, a distanciarse aún más de él.

Se arrinconó en el rincón con su móvil y esperó a que Arthur cruzase el pasillo como todos los días, para encerrarse en su habitación y escuchar bandas de rock a mansalva. Eso esperó, pues de enseguida su mente quedó en blanco cuando encontró los ojos de Arthur clavados en los suyos. El inglés se apresuró a llegar a su altura y agarró los brazos de Alfred con violencia, empotrándolo contra la pared. El móvil cayó el suelo y Arthur acercó su rostro al de Alfred, con un visible enfado que podía entreverse entre sus peludas cejas.

-¿Qué le has estado diciendo a todos?-Le gritó, apretando aún más el agarre.

-...¿Qué?...-Fue lo único que Alfed pudo pronunciar. Estaba estupefacto.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil!-Volvió a gritar, sin poder disimular el rojizo brillo que sus mejillas estaban tomando-Victoria, Francis y Matthew, a ellos. No sabían la verdadera versión y quedé como el malo.

-Y-Yo no he dicho nada malo tuyo Arthur...-Le contestó, recuperándose del shock-Solo dije lo que pasó...O-Omitiendo algunos detalles...

Arthur acercó su rostro aún más al del estadounidense.

-Detalles que relataban la verdadera razón de nuestra pelea-El inglés bajó un poco más el tono-_Lo nuestro_.

Un escalofrío y un ligero rubor recorrieron a Alfred por completo. Se sentía completamente desarmado, indefenso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar tan cerca de él, y el sentir su aliento en la nuca solo lograba ponerlo aún más de los nervios.

-Arthur, escúchame...

-No, escúchame tú porque no voy a volver a repetirlo-Le cortó el inglés. Su mirada pasó de rabiosa a dolida, aunque jamás mostraría aquel sentimiento de debilidad, mucho menos a Alfred. Aquel que hace nueve años le defendió en aquel patio del colegio, cuando creyó que no podría levantarse nunca jamás. Aquel que se encaró a los niños que siempre le agredían y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y enfrentarse a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante-...No me hables, no hables de mi, ni de nuestra amistad...Ni de lo que alguna vez hubo pasado entre nosotros.

-No, Arthur-Alfred intentó persuadirle pero no podía moverse, Arthur aún le tenía cogido los las muñecas y, aunque el agarre de éste ya no era tan fuerte, no conseguía encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para poder librarse de él-Espera, _please_...

Arthur soltó el agarre y se dio la media vuelta. Arthur reprimió un suspiro de rabia mezclada con pena y caminó unos pasos en dirección a su habitación, seguido de Alfred quién intentó detenerle. El orgullo dominaba a Arthur a la vez que a Alfred le arrollaba un sentimiento de miedo que le impedía actuar, moverse, pensar si quiera.

Sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando, que lo estaba perdiendo todo.

-Olvida que existo...-Sentenció el inglés, sintiendo ambos que después de aquello ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo-Al igual que yo también olvidaré que existes.

* * *

**Notitas:**¡Y maaaaaaaaaaatenme! :,D Dios no saben cuanto me ha costado acabar este capítulo, es decir, mi cabeza es lo más pesimista y mortificante que existe, y de repente me inundó un sentimiento de inferioridad bestial cuando comparaba algún escrito que me gustara con lo que yo escribía, sentí que escribía mal y que mis historias eran raras y entre otras cosas he tardado más de lo esperado. Por estas cosas quizás siempre tarde algo en subir los caps, así que no me odien ni nada, ya bastante odia mi cerebro a mi persona (?) No es bueno juzgarse tanto, eso se los digo, pero yo no puedo evitarlo, criticarme a mi misma y sentirme mal porque quiero buscar una perfección que en realidad no sé si algún día pueda lograr...En fin, me disculpo por mi tardanza y mi mediocridad. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! A este fic le queda UsUk de sobra, pero va a pasar por muchas dificultades, eso si. ¡Y Toño salió! Muy poco, pero salió (?) Espero que hayáis entendido algo más del pasado de Alfred y Arthur, y para que entendáis algunas cosas más, os dejo unas pequeñas líneas de curiosidades para lo huecos de la historia que no hayáis entendido:

***Victoria y Francis son primos, la madres de éstos son amigas de la infancia de Brigitte, la madre de Arthur y también de Rosemary, que era la madre de Alfred y Matthew. Por esto esos cuatro se conocen.**

***Rosemary y Brigitte son hermanas. Lorraine es la madre de Francis.**

***Gretchen sufre de sociofobia. Pasó los dos últimos años encerrada, por lo que es la mayor del grupo de los héroes del silencio (19 años)**

***Alfred y Matthew son huérfanos.**

***Arthur sufre una deficiencia de la hormona del crecimiento, lo cual le impide crecer con normalidad como el resto de las personas.**

Y eso es todo, más o menos. Y bueno, para compensar mi tardanza...Os diré algunas de las parejas que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia, tarden mucho o poco en aparecer:** UsUk** (Obvio xD) **DeNor**, **spamano**, **PruHun**, **AustriaxSuiza**...Y ya no os digo más xD, pero aún quedan bastantes, ah, y habrá tres parejas bastante crack, pero ya lo averiguaréis, hohoho...

¡Me despido! Cualquier review o fav siempre es bien recibido y me alienta a mejorar y seguir escribiendo, así que eso, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

¡Au revoir!


	7. Héroes que temen

**Advertencia:** Mucho drama, una rubia cotilla y...Mucho más drama. Saquen sus pañuelos (?)

* * *

**~Capítulo 7: Héroes que temen~**

El frío de otoño llegó con un retraso considerable después de ya más de un mes del comienzo de la estación. Las hojas caduca de los árboles cayeron sobre las vías del tren al tiempo que una suave brisa las levantaba de nuevo para hacerlas volar alto, hacia el cielo rosado del amanecer, que comenzaba a desaparecer a la vez que la presencia del sol se hacía más cada vez más notoria en el firmamento.

El tren aplastó las hojas que el viento no consiguió levantar, pasando a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad que se alzaba a escasos metros del transporte de metal. Victoria se agarró a la barra vertical con fuerza, para evitar caer por el movido traqueteo a la vez que agarraba su mochila aún a sabiendas de que no llevaba en su interior nada de valor. Nunca se sabía cuándo podían arrebatarte algo en un descuido, fuera o no de valor, y ciertamente no le hacía gracia alguna el tener que volver a comprar los libros de texto pues, no eran precisamente baratos, y su economía no estaba precisamente para tirar cohetes.

Suspiró, medio adormilada. Trató de no quedarse dormida entre el balanceo del tren y se maldijo por haberse tomado antes de salir aquellas pastillas de color azul que hubo encontrado en la mesita de noche de su madre, aprovechando que se encontraba dormida entre los delirios que le provocaba la fiebre. Aquellas pastillas no solo la habían calmado, también estaban logrando adormilarla y hacerle bajar la guardia, algo que no podía permitirse.

Después de la horrible noche anterior, lo menos que quería era cerrar los ojos y quedar atrapada en brazos de Morfeo, pero parecía que el efecto que buscó que las pastillas causaran en ella no había dado los resultados esperados. Su madre había vuelto a ser atacada por aquellos horribles dolores de cabeza que tanto conseguían sacarla de sus ensoñaciones vacías y oscuras, hasta hacerla soltar gritos desgarradores debido al gran calvario que la azoraba por completo. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba, cuales eran el motivo de sus incontables jaquecas, aquellos dolores que, de cuando en cuando, conseguían incluso hacerla sangrar. Lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta, era que su enfermedad cada vez avanzaba más e iba a peor, y que su familia carecía de los medios para poder llevarla a algún centro especializado. Su marido en paro y medio alcoholizado, y ella, trabajando media jornada para poder subsistir al menos un tiempo.

Quizás si pudieran pedir ayuda a alguien de su familia materna…

No, era impensable. Qué estúpida había sido tan si quiera planteándoselo. Su madre apenas tenía relación con su familia, sobre todo con su madre. Victoria lo sabía. Ella la odiaba con todo su ser, y la sureña sabía muy bien el porqué, demasiado bien.

"_¡Si te vas con él que sepas que las puertas de mi casa han quedado cerradas para ti!"_

"_¡De acuerdo, no tenía tan si quiera pensado volver!"_

"_¡Vete! ¡Vete con ese negro muerto de hambre! Pronto volverás arrastrándote frente a mi portal, hija desagradecida"_

Quizás aquellas palabras solo significaban la preocupación excesiva –Y un tanto racista- de una madre azorada por el miedo de poder perder a su hija. Sin embargo, el tiempo dio a ver que aquella discusión que ocurrió en frente del portal de los Bonnefoy diecisiete años atrás no fue para nada a la ligera. El orgullo herido y el rencor se hizo presas de sus vidas y olvidaron completamente el cariño de todos los años vividos la una con la otra, siendo sustituido por cientos de sentimientos negativos que llevaron a crear la tensa e inexistente relación que ahora había entre ambas féminas.

Ahora, su hija la necesitaba más que nunca, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y dirigir una disculpa a su madre pues, en ningún momento había sentido arrepentimiento de sus actos. Lo mismo podía decirse de la madre.

Sin embargo, si su abuela –Aunque Victoria no se creía con el derecho de dirigirse a la mayor de esa forma- llegase a enterarse de la situación actual de su hija menor…¿Acudiría en su rescate? ¿La perdonaría? ¿Aceptaría el color de su piel oscura por el mero hecho de tener sangre común con ella? O, por el contrario ¿Repudiaría tanto a la madre como a la hija simplemente porque el orgullo había borrado el mínimo sentimiento que alguna vez sintió por su hija?

Victoria poco conocía sobre la historia de sus padres. Solo sabía que se habían conocido en Seychelles, años atrás, cuando eran ambos estudiantes en la universidad. Supo de la oposición de su familia materna, y que no hubo objeción por parte de la paterna, básicamente porque su padre no tenía familia alguna a la que darle explicaciones. Supo que su madre huyó con él al poco de acabar su segundo año de carrera artística, lejos, hasta llegar a donde estaban actualmente. El resto de los detalles se le hacían demasiado complejos y borrosos, y prefería olvidarlos pues, no quería quebraderos de cabeza, menos cuando su mano se encontraba lejos del alcance de un bote de pastillas que pudieran proporcionarle una falsa paz y alejarla de todos sus problemas.

Todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando oyó los gritos de un hombre que hablaba por teléfono, aparentemente enojado. Los viajeros del tren callaron y ni se atrevieron si quiera a rogarle al caballero que bajara el volumen de su voz pues, no querían arriesgarse a perder la vida a manos de aquel tipo que parecía que en cualquier arranque de ira podía arrancarte la cabeza de un manotazo.

El hombre seguía gritando por teléfono sin miramiento alguno mientras soltaba incoherencias a las que nadie le encontraba sentido. Quizás porque se encontraban más atentos del tono de voz, que de la propia conversación que mantenía al otro lado de la línea. En todo caso, aquello era extremadamente molesto.

-¡Es que me da igual!-Volvió a gritar, esta vez con más fuerza-¡Haz que vuelva a casa desgraciada, todo es tu maldita culpa! Si no lo veo en casa en cuanto vuelva del trabajo te juro por Dios que tomaré las medidas necesarias… ¡Sabes que hablo en serio!...No…¡No me intentes hacer cambiar de opinión!...No…¡Espera!…¿¡Es que acaso estás sorda o qué!?...¡ERES UNA INÚTIL!

Victoria notó como le temblaban las piernas, pero no era la única. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con el resto de las miradas nerviosa que apuntaban hacia el suelo en vez de hacia delante, evitando encontrarse con el cuerpo nervioso y el rostro del caballero. Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre los de un niño que abrazaba a su madre, asustado por el griterío de aquel tipo que parecía carecer del mínimo respeto por los demás. Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho, armándose de valor y decidida a plantarle cara, sabiendo que nadie más lo haría. Quizás fuera una locura, sí, pero después de todo, era una heroína ¿Verdad?

Por una vez, sería la heroína cotidiana de una historia que reinaría en los almuerzos del día, dando un interesante tema de conversación a los viajantes que allí se encontraban.

Suspiró. Se agarró con más fuerza a la barra de metal y avanzó unos pasos, encontrándose a unos escasos centímetros del desconocido.

-D-Discul…-Se vio interrumpida por otro bocinazo que salió de los labios del mayor.

-¿¡Cómo qué ni si quiera se llevó el teléfono!?

-¡Disculpe!-Alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que el hombre se diera cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Se giró, encontrándose con los ojos castaños de la morena, quién se encontraba algo intimidada por él. Fijó su vista en su pelo rubio, casi blanco, en su sonrisa tosca y vaga pero aun así presente, y en sus ojos violáceos, marcados por unas cuantas ojeras y bolsas cansadas que se formaban alrededor de estos.

Murmuró unas palabras a su interlocutor antes de pegar el móvil a su pecho y dirigirse a la sureña con gesto serio, a pesar de que su sonrisa no fuera capaz de borrarse de su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podría bajar su tono de voz? Por favor-Le pidió Victoria, con una sonrisa serena en los labios y controlando el tembleque de sus piernas-Está molestando al resto de los pasajeros.

El caballero desconocido se le quedó mirando, atónito, mientras la sureña comenzaba a impacientarse al paso de los segundos que el hombre no pronunciaba palabra. Al final, estalló en una risotada bastante forzada por parte del mayor, mientras retrocedía unos pasos y guardaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

-Vaya, es verdad, tienes razón-Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, en gesto de tranquilizar a la fémina, causando todo el efecto contrario. Sus labios eran finos, pálidos, igual que sus dientes perfilados y transparentes. Casi tan transparentes como su alma, tan fría.

Tan vacía.

-Mejor me voy. Nos vemos, pequeña-Y dicho esto, se marchó a la otra cabina, aún con aquella forzada sonrisa en el rostro. Victoria se dejó apoyar en la barra de metal, esperando que su sangre se descongelase y volviese a regarle el corazón. ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que tan solo una sonrisa hubiera podido afectarle de aquella manera?

El tren estacionó en su parada y los transeúntes comenzaron a bajar. Le dedicaron una mirada agradecida a la sureña y bajaron en piña hasta que el tren quedó semi vacío. La sureña fue la última en bajar, agarrada a su mochila y con un ligero temblor bajo la piel. Avanzó por las escaleras hasta encontrarse en plena calle, igual de transitada que todas las mañanas, con paisanos corriendo de un lado para otro, dirigiéndose a sus habituales puestos de trabajo, a sus colegios, a sus casas…Comenzando otro nuevo día en sus vidas. La morena avanzó igual para cumplir su mismo destino cuando una mano diminuta la frenó, agarrándola de su falda color azul oscura.

-Gracias por lo de antes-Le dijo el niño que vio hacía unos minutos en el tren, quién esta vez no se encontraba agazapado en las faldas de su madre. Ésta, se encontraba a escasos metros de él, sonriéndole de igual forma que los anteriores pasajeros del tren. Agradecida, aliviada- ¡Yo no me hubiera atrevido a hablarle a ese hombre malo! Nos ayudaste a todos.

-N-No fue…No fue nada, de verdad-Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la sureña. Quizás fuera esta la sensación de la que le hablaba Alfred tiempo atrás; de la que le hablaba aquella personita tan especial años atrás: La satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien, ayudarla, sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Sería esto lo que sentían diariamente los héroes que permanecían en silencio?

-¡Sí que lo fue! ¡Eres genial!-Le dijo y se unió a ella en un abrazo. Ella no supo que decir-Gracias-Y se marchó junto a su madre mientras se colocaba su pequeña mochila con el dibujo de un elefante gris montado sobre una pelota. La sureña quedó allí parada, sin saber muy bien que decir, mientras por inercia movía la mano en gesto de despedida.

Suspiró y volvió a agarrarse a su mochila. Sintió las fuerzas renovadas y olvidó por unos instantes el drama que día a día ocurría en su casa. Ahora la sonrisa que reinaba su rostro no era falsa, ahora se sentía feliz.

Y hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella sensación…

-¡Vaya, vaya! No me esperaba eso.

La sureña dio un respingo, girándose sobre sí misma para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz que le había hablado. Sus ojos carmín, su melena castaña y su bombín en la cabeza eran completamente inconfundibles. Él era alguien difícil de olvidar.

-¿¡V-Vladimir!?-Preguntó Victoria, aún confusa de ver al amigo de Arthur por aquellos lares-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué viste?...

-Vivo por aquí. Todo-Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, tan característica de él, atinando a enseñar uno de sus afilados colmillos de mentira.

La sureña volvió a quedar en blanco.

-…¿Todo?

-Todo-Río al ver la cara desencajada de Victoria. ¡Se le hacía tan graciosa!-Sabía que ibas de buena Samaritana por la vida, pero veo que eso no es solo en el instituto.

Lejos de ver una sonrisa alegre en el rostro de Victoria, solo halló una mueca molesta y rojo en sus mejillas. Vladimir comenzó a destornillarse de la risa mientras que la sureña atinó a fulminarle con la mirada.

-¿D-De qué te ríes? ¡No le digas a nadie lo que viste, mantén la boca cerrada!-Le soltó, avergonzada. Normalmente no solía enfadarse por nimiedades pero el rumano había presenciado una escena suya un tanto cursi y digna de una novela surrealista. Aquello simplemente no le gustaba, le daba vergüenza, demasiada. Frunció el ceño como pocas veces había hecho y se acercó a él, fijando sus orbes marrones en las suyas-¿Entendiste?

Vladimir sonrió, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían formado por la carcajada anterior.

-Está bien, como quieras-Le dijo, sonriendo y adelantándose unos pasos por delante de ella para luego girarse en su dirección-¿Vienes? Llegaremos tarde si seguimos hablando aquí-Le tendió una mano como si se la ofreciera a una princesa indefensa que no supiera moverse por ningún lugar.

Obviamente, Victoria no era ninguna princesa.

-Está bien-Suspiró-Vamos.

La sureña lo siguió sin tomar su mano, caminando a su lado aún con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo diablos había podido pasar de ser una heroína admirable, a ser el hazmerreír de un rumano guasón con pinta de vampiro.

* * *

Aprovechando que el recreo había llegado, Kiku centró la vista en su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en él, una vez todos los de su alrededor comenzaron a charlar animadamente sobre la rutina diaria y, sobre cuantas ganas tenían de que las cada vez más cercanas navidades llegaran, para así, poder disfrutar de unas muy buenas merecidas vacaciones. Feliciano, comentaba que en las navidades de su país natal la gente comía lentejas en nochevieja y, por ello, ahora se había convertido el centro de atención.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Francis, sorprendido. Todos los reunidos en la mesa miraban ahora a Feliciano bastante curiosos por aquel dato que desconocían sobre la Italia navideña-En Francia lo que hay es champán a raudales, creemos que el beberlo acompañado de nuestros seres queridos trae la buena fortuna...Y una buena noche-Bromeó, y nadie se extrañó. Él ya era conocido por aquella sarta de bromas picantonas que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

-Ve, en Italia es más o menos lo mismo. ¡Pero no solo tomamos lentejas! También tomamos…

_Mierda._ Se maldijo Kiku interiormente mientras seguía garabateando en su cuaderno con mucho cuidado de que nadie posara la vista en su interior. El ítalo tenía que estar justamente a su lado en ese momento y el japonés no pudo evitar maldecir de nuevo interiormente. Si Feliciano estaba a su lado, eso significaba que, indirectamente, también lo miraban a él. Y no podía permitir que nadie viera el contenido de su libreta.

Nadie debía ver el contenido de su libreta.

-Hablando de las navidades…-Saltó Alfred con su característica voz chillona- ¡Se acercan las elecciones al presidente del consejo estudiantil!

Kiku no pudo evitar rayar el papel al oír aquello.

_Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda y más mierda!_

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las navidades? Maple…-Le reprochó Matthew.

-Y como vosotros sabéis, Ivan presentará a alguno de sus seguidores para presidente del consejo, ya que él no puede hacerlo-Ignoró a su hermano y siguió hablando-Yo tampoco puedo…Por, bueno, por…Por una cosa, así que id pensando en quién de vosotros se va a presentar a presidente HAHAHA.

Silencio.

-…Espera ¿Qué?-Victoria se levantó de la silla, incrédula-Alfie ¿Estás de coña verdad?

Alfred volvió a carcajear.

-No. A ver, que sí, que ya sé que parece una locura. Yo soy un héroe y me presentaría encantado, vosotros lo sabéis, pero cuando no se puede, no se puede… Me tienen vetada la entrada a cualquier cargo o club.

Más silencio.

-Ve, pero… ¿Por qué nosotros?-Preguntó Feliciano, algo acongojado.

-¡Sois los únicos a los que les pediría tan ardua tarea! Bueno, vosotros y a Amalea y Gretchen pero aún no han llegado-Chilló de nuevo el estadounidense- Y no podemos permitir que Ivan se haga con el poder del centro ¡Eso sí que no!

Matthew suspiró.

-Será que tú no quieres que se haga con el poder…-Murmuró, a sabiendas de que nadie le escucharía. Y eso pasó.

Siguieron protestando sobre el tema. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar precisamente de ello? ¿Por qué cuando precisamente estaba él presente? Kiku quería desaparecer, quería que la tierra lo tragara, que el cielo lo elevara, o simplemente, desvanecerse en el aire. Pero lo que en realidad más anhelaba era que nadie pronunciase su nombre, que nadie lo nombrase y lo relacionase con ese tema, aunque la verdad, lo dudaba, y mucho, pero su inseguridad era aún más fuerte que todo pronóstico. Sería lo peor que le podría pasar, o eso creía.

Él _no quería_ ser presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Kiku-Le susurró Feliciano al oído mientras que los demás seguían protestando por las decisiones que Alfred había tomado sin contar si quiera con la opinión de los demás- Deberías intentarlo.

El japonés negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Ve, pero, eres el más capacitado. Además, en tu libreta has…

-Feliciano-Kun-El nipón tapó con los dedos los labios del italiano y le miró, tajante. Él era el único que conocía el contenido de aquella libreta y lo que en realidad representaba para él. Por eso no debería presionarle, no debería incitarle a hacer una cosa que en realidad no quería. Pero el castaño era cabezota, demasiado. Se limitó a mantener la mirada hasta que, cansado, suspiró-No me haga volver a repetírselo. Ya hemos hablado de esto. No…No me presentaré, y punto.

Kiku se levantó y recogió las bolas de onigiri que había dejado sobre la mesa. Se despidió del italiano con un movimiento de cabeza e intentó dejar el lugar sin que nadie se percatase de su ida, sin éxito.

-¿A dónde vas, Kiku?-Le preguntó la sureña al ver como se levantaba.

-Es…Es que acabo de recordar que tenía que ir a hacer una cosa…-Sonrío forzado y, sin decir más palabra alguna, se marchó aligerando el paso hasta que, poco a poco, fue transformándose en una carrera por salir de allí. Le daba igual donde, no quería encontrarse con nada, no quería hablar con nadie, quería esperar a que el tema de las elecciones se disipase en el aire…

Quería estar solo.

Se movió entre los cientos de estudiantes que se agolpaban por todas partes, moviéndose escurridizamente e intentando pasar desapercibido como otras tantas veces. Pegó la carpeta a su rostro intentando así, que el mundo desapareciera para él. Pero para el mundo él aún no había desaparecido. O al menos eso pensó él cuando sintió el impacto de chocar contra alguien y caer de bruces contra el suelo. Oyó los quejidos suaves de una voz dulce y abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con el causante de su choque.

-Ahj…Q-Que daño…-Gretchen Zwingli se retorcía en el suelo mientras acariciaba su trasero una y otra vez.

-¡Venga, no seas exagerada!-Le espetó Amalea mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Dirigió una rápida mirada al japonés quién las miraba a ambas, algo descolocado-Oye, no deberías correr así por los pasillos Kiku, las normas no lo permiten.

El japonés asintió mecánicamente y les dirigió una breve disculpa por lo bajo. Corrió de nuevo por los pasillos hasta perderse en ellos, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias que Amalea le había gritado sobre correr por los pasillos.

-Es raro-Concluyó la italiana con un leve bufido-Pero raro, raro, raro…

La rubia aún seguía mirado en la dirección que había tomado el nipón cuando se percató de que había algo tirado en el suelo que no le pertenecía. A su alrededor no había nadie más y Amalea había dejado la mochila en clase –Cosa extraña en ella, quién aprovechaba la hora del recreo para estudiar-

Lo tomó y vio que se trataba de una libreta no muy gruesa. La sostuvo entre las manos, buscando algún nombre que identificase a la persona que lo había perdido. No lo encontraba. Se atrevió a dejar entrar la vista de entre las hojas para poder encontrar al perteneciente de la libreta…

Aunque en el fondo sabía a quién pertenecía, pero siempre había querido descubrir cuál era el contenido del cuaderno. ¿Apuntes? ¿Dibujos? ¿Un diario secreto? ¿Fotos comprometedoras?

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cotilla? No, ¿Desde cuándo era una Elizabeta?

Pasó rápidamente los dedos por las páginas mientras Amalea la contemplaba, extrañada. ¿Qué se supone qué estaba haciendo? Aunque a ella, la verdad, le daba un poco igual. Era mejor que se entretuviese antes que llegar a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados y tener que mirarlos a la cara después de como se había comportado hacía varios días. Perdió los papeles por una nimiedad, zarandeó a ese frantuche e hizo el ridículo delante de todos…

Dios, que vergüenza.

Mientras la ítala se perdía en sus pensamientos devastadores, Gretchen iba leyendo de pasada hojas y hojas, todavía en busca de algún nombre. No quería convertirse en una fisgona, por eso era que, simplemente, pasaría las hojas una a una sin llegar a leer nada.

Y si leía alguna frase que otra no era culpa suya ¿Verdad? Ella solo estaba buscando un nombre y nada más.

Leyó _"Arreglar", "Estudiantes", "Música", "Clases", "Mejoría", "Feliz", "Kiku Ho…"_

_Kiku Honda._

-Lo sabía…-Se dijo Gretchen mientras cerraba el libro rápidamente y corriendo en la dirección en la que había marchado el nipón.

-¡Grechen! ¿¡A dónde vas!?-Le gritó Amalea al ver que la rubia salía disparada en dirección contraria.

-¡A buscar a Kiku, ve tú sola!-Le gritó y desapareció de la vista de la italiana. Era extraño como en poco tiempo había conseguido cambiar gracias a ella, a Victoria y Alfred. Ahora era capaz de alzar la voz, de caminar por la academia W sin miedo, sin temblar. Ahora era incluso capaz de hablar con alguien. Se sintió feliz, y muy orgullosa.

-…Mierda. Ahora tendré que ir sola y…Disculparme con todos. Demonios.

Gretchen corrió siguiendo el camino de sus propios pasos. No sabía muy bien a dónde iba, pero supuso que no le sería muy difícil encontrarse con Kiku, no podía haber ido muy lejos.

Siguió corriendo hasta detenerse frente al cuarto de baño de las chicas. Jadeó unos instantes intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido -desde luego, el ejercicio no era lo suyo- Se apoyó en la pared e intentó pensar en los sitios a donde podía haberse dirigido el nipón. Suspiró, agarrando la libreta con fuerza y disponiéndose a correr de nuevo.

Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon en el aire a escuchar varios sollozos provenientes del lavabo de las chicas.

Gretchen pensó en ignorarlo, seguir buscando al japonés y devolverle su libreta –Y así de paso, preguntarle por su contenido- Pero los sollozos se hicieron más notorios al paso de los segundos. Eran llantos suaves, ahogados, y muy seguidos, lo que suponía que había comenzado a llorar hacía bien poco. La rubia no pudo evitarlo y se asomó a la puerta lentamente, intentando no ser descubierta. Avanzó de puntillas unos pasos y se ocultó tras una pared, observando la figura de una chica que reposaba la cabeza sobre el lavabo, a la vez que se limpiaba las incontables lágrimas que caían por su tez con la tela de su camisa.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al comprobar que se trataba de Yekaterina Braginski.

-Snf… ¿Por…Por qué…?-Oyó decir a la chica entre sollozos-Ivan…Vuelve a casa…

Levantó la cara, reflejándola en el espejo que había en frente de ella. Sus ojeras ahora estaban marcadas por el rojo del llanto, sus ojos azules ahora se habían teñido de gris, y su pelo lucía desordenado y había perdido su color. Tapó con este un pequeño moratón que había cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Gretchen casi suelta un grito cuando lo vio.

-Todo…Snf…Todo va a estar bien…-Se limpió otra lágrima que calló por su mejilla. Siguió hablando sola-Porque…Mi hermanito va a volver…Va a volver y él no podrá hacernos daño…Porque él va a volver…

Siguió repitiendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Gretchen sabía muy bien que le estaba pasando. Aquello era un ataque de ansiedad; el llanto ahogado, la paranoia, la repetición de palabras, la falta de aire…Ella lo sabía, ella lo había vivido. Pero aun así ¿Debía hacer algo?...No, era mejor que no, dado su experiencia, hablarle en ese momento solo la haría ponerse peor. Retrocedió unos pasos y salió de allí sin hacer ruido. Lo mejor sería olvidar que había presenciado aquello y callar, no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya había tenido. La última vez que intentó ayudar a una persona acabó muy mal, demasiado.

Se encaminó hacia el comedor aunque solo quedaran unos minutos de recreo. Mejor sería encontrarse con todos e intentar olvidarlo todo y centrarse en sus días normales como estudiante, en vez de preocuparse por los problemas ajenos de los demás.

Ya le daría su libreta a Kiku en otro momento.

* * *

Amalea aporreó la pared con los dedos cada vez más deprisa. Iba a tener su primera tutoría con Toris y el lituano aún no había llegado, es más, llevaba al menos cinco minutos de retraso. Bufó, molesta. ¿Por qué era que siempre tenía que salirle todo mal?

Aún recordaba la hora del recreo, cuando se disculpó ante todos por el mal comportamiento que tuvo los otros días, sobretodo con Francis, al que zarandeó como una muñeca de trapo; aceptaron sus disculpas encantados. ¡Incluso Feliciano se emocionó al ver a su hermana tan sincera y humilde!

Tuvo deseos irrefrenables de matarles a todos.

...

Mejor no, que luego tendría que disculparse otra vez, y no era plan.

Masculló un par de maldiciones en italiano y siguió jugueteando con sus dedos. Varios estudiantes que pasaban por allí se le quedaron mirando extrañados pues, no era muy común ver a alguien hablando sola -O más bien, peleando- mientras aporreaba los dedos contra una pared, como si lo que estuviera buscando fuera derribarla.

-¿¡Qué estáis mirando!?-Les gritó a los alumnos que salieron corriendo al notar el aura asesina de la italiana-_Cazzo_...

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró. Menos mal que mañana era viernes y podría ir a ver al viejo de Aras, al menos así conseguiría despejarse un poco del todo y hacerle compañía. Después de todo, él no tenía a nadie quién lo visitara salvo ella. En teoría, debía de sentirse muy solo.

En teoría. Porque bien que estaba enterada de los flirteos que tenía el _pobre y viejo desvalid_o con las enfermeras de la planta. No, si resultaba que el viejo era más listo de lo que parecía, y todo un Don Juan.

Viejo suertudo.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos presurosos acercarse hacia ella. Miró a su reloj, once minutos tarde. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia el lituano, quién solamente se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Normalmente, como toda buena italiana que era, hubiera acallado su más letal instinto asesino y hubiera disimulado su enfado con una sonrisa dulce, restándole importancia al asunto y comportándose de manera adecuada.

Pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella no era tan encantadora con las personas del sexo opuesto.

-¡Once minutos, ONCE!-Le chilló nada más verle. Pudo apreciar como Toris se encogía en su chaquetón de cuero gris a la vez que retrocedía un paso. _Nota mental: No llegar nunca tarde, _se dijo-¿Te crees que acaso yo tengo tiempo de sobra para todo?

-L-Lo siento, Vargas, el profesor de lengua faltó, y vino un profesor de guardia que nos dio clase por él y...

-¿Quién?

-El profesor Oxenstierna...

El gesto desaprobatorio de Amalea desapareció de su rostro.

-...Entiendo-Suspiró, todavía un poco molesta. El profesor Oxenstierna era genial en matemáticas, rápido, eficiente y hacía unos resúmenes muy fáciles de entender. Pero cuando se trataba de hablar...Ese era ya otro cantar. No era conocido precisamente por su claro lenguaje verbal- De todas formas intenta venir antes, los jueves por la tarde tengo clases de saxofón.

Mintió, los jueves por la tarde iba a la habitación secreta para encontrarse con sus héroes del silencio.

A última hora, los alumnos solían estar completamente revolucionados, añorando que el reloj sonara para abandonar las aulas y correr a sus casas. Por ello, el profesor Heracles había preparado un aula para ellos dos, donde podrían preparar la materia de biología sin ningún tipo de problema.

O al menos, eso esperó Amalea.

-Pero entonces la mujer no podría quedarse embarazada-Le discutió Toris a la italiana cuando trataba de explicarle el tema de la fecundación.

-No, porque el semen masculino dura más de setenta y dos horas dentro de las trompas de falopio. Aunque no es seguro al cien por cien que quede embarazada, pero sí muy probable que así sea.

-Ya. Pero ¿Y cuándo un hombre va a donar semen? ¿Cómo es que se conserva tanto?-Contradijo el lituano, no estaba muy convencido de todo aquello.

-Los conservan en cámaras criogénicas especializadas.

-Y si son criogénicas, ¿Cómo es que duran setenta y dos horas en las trompas de falopio?

-Por el calor corporal, Toris...

-¿Pero en frío si y en caliente también? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡Claro que lo tiene, _cazzo_!

-El calor y el frío no es lo mismo.

-¡Ambos conservan!

-Sigue sin tener sentido.

-¡Joder Toris, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua!

-Yo ya no sé ni de que estábamos hablando...

La italiana se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras Toris soltaba alguna que otra risilla nerviosa. Le fulminó con la mirada y él paró. Amalea sabía de boca de su profesor de biología la mucha dificultad que tenía el lituano con la materia, pero jamás se imaginó si quiera que pudiera liarse con tales nimiedades.

Suspiró. Enseñarle le iba a ser más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

Caminó a paso lento. Arrastró los pies por el asfalto. No miraba a nada ni a nadie, solo a sí mismo. Sus ojos violáceos ya no eran fríos, ni si quiera estaban vivos, ni sus pensamientos, ni sus propios dedos, a pesar de que su corazón latiera, la sangre regara sus venas y su conciencia le dictase que debía seguir hacia adelante.

Ivan Braginski, en ese momento, era una momia errante por las calles.

Fijó los pies en el suelo un instante para mirar su reflejo en el cristal de una parada de autobuses. Vio entonces las ojeras que marcaban su rostro, su pelo enmarañado y sus labios aún más pálidos de lo normal, debido al frío y al poco abrigo que llevaba, a parte de una pequeña chaqueta y la bufanda tejida por su hermana Yekaterina que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello. Se vio así mismo, a su verdadero yo, reflejado en el cristal artificial que ahora era el reflejo de su alma. Una palabra le vino a la mente, una descripción concisa de en lo que se había convertido por el paso de los años.

-Basura-Dijo con voz ronca, formándose una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en los labios que luego pasó a ser reemplazada por una mueca inexpresiva.

Arrastró los pies varios metros hasta darse cuenta de que estaba tomando una dirección demasiado conocida para él, pero aquello no le impidió detenerse. Es más, aligeró el paso, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que sus pasos se fueron convirtiendo en una carrera a contrarreloj, él contra sí mismo, él contra el tiempo, él contra el mundo.

No le importaba que los profesores le regañaran por verlo haciendo pellas, no le importaba nada irrumpir en la academia W como si nada. Solo quería verlas, ver a sus hermanas.

Y pedir perdón. Pedir perdón por todos sus errores cometidos.

Por no haber aguantado.

Por haber dejado de sonreír.

Por haber huido de donde no tenía que huir.

* * *

Gretchen maldijo interiormente que la otra clase tuviera hora de estudio en vez de matemáticas, asignatura que estaba dando en este mismo momento. Suspiró, exasperada y se ocultó tras la enorme carpeta de apuntes que reposaba sobre su mesa. No quería que la preguntaran, odiaba que la preguntaran. No quería cagarla, no quería ser objeto de burlas.

Simplemente no quería volver a ser la listilla de la clase.

Vio entonces la libreta azul de Kiku, entre los cientos de desordenados papeles que cubrían toda su mesa. Lo miró de reojo varias veces y se lo pensó varios minutos antes de tomarla entre las manos. Fijó la vista en el profesor Oxenstierna para cerciorarse de que no la descubriese y se dedicó a pasar las manos por encima de la cubierta, inspeccionándola para poder adentrarse en su interior.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una bolita de papel aterrizó sobre su cabeza, desconcentrándola de su ardua labor.

Maldijo otra vez por lo bajo. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a esto de maldecir a todo Dios.

Obviamente aquello no lo sacó de Amalea. O eso creía.

Cogió el papel arrugado entre sus manos y miró hacia atrás. Victoria le saludaba discretamente mientras le sonreía de forma pícara. Abrió el papel y dentro encontró un mensaje escrito en letra cursiva color azul. Suspiró, no estaba acostumbrada a intercambiar notitas en clase, mucho menos notas tan indiscretas como aquella.

_-Nada más toquen las clases nos vamos al aula secreta. Recuérdalo eh? Alfred vendrá más tarde (o^^)o _

La rubia agarró su boli color verde y comenzó a garabatear en el papel para luego volver a pasárselo a Victoria.

_-Si, de acuerdo._

Victoria sonrió. Volvió a pasarle otro papel.

_-Por cierto...¿De quién es esa libreta que miras tanto como si fueras una mentalista? o(^^)o _

-Solo es una libreta que encontré…Se la devolveré mañana a su legítimo dueño.

_-Sabes de quién es? /(¬¬)-_

_-Si._

_-Omg. De quién!?_

_-Kiku Honda._

Asomó a los labios de Victoria una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Ahá…¿Sabes? La curiosidad es una de las mejores cosas que puede haber. Te ayuda a descubrir cosas que nadie jamás sería capaz de imaginarse n_n…_

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso, Vicky?_

Antes de que la sureña pudiera contestarle, el profesor Oxenstierna ya les había arrebatado las notas en un descuido.

-Señoritas, s'to n' pue' seguir asín. D´ben at´ndé n´clase-Les dijo con voz seca y tranquila. Las dos féminas afirmaron a la vez mientras el profesor comenzaba a retomar la clase por donde lo había dejado. Se escucharon varias risillas burlonas al fondo.

Gretchen quiso morirse.

* * *

Al sonar el timbre, el lituano salió del aula arrastrando los pies con desgana, seguida por una Amalea que, más que estar enfadada, se encontraba frustrada, y mucho. Toris no entendía absolutamente nada y ella no conseguía hacérselo entender. ¡Tampoco era tan complicado! Pero al lituano aquellos temas sobre la biología parecían traerle al fresco, y ella había comenzado a desesperarse. Si así les había ido en la primera clase, ¿Cómo demonios le iban a ir en las demás?

Y el sonido de los estudiantes correr felices por los pasillos al haber acabado las clases solo hacía que su frustración aumentase por nanosegundos.

Estúpidos niñatos felices.

-E-Eh…-Toris paró en seco y comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras incomprensibles, llamando la atención de la italiana. Ésta frunció el ceño-Gracias…Por lo de hoy. Y siento mucho las molestias que te causé, ya sabes, mi torpeza y, bueno, eso…

Amalea suspiró.

-…Solo ha sido la primera clase, ya mejorarás-Le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. En verdad estuvo a punto de decirle que hasta lo más tontos acababan aprendiendo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que aquello, más que un consuelo, parecía un insulto.

Ah, si es que en verdad ella era tan comprensiva.

-De todos modos, siento las molestias que pueda haberte causado y…-Se detuvo unos instantes y fijó la vista en el suelo-Quería preguntarte que…Me preguntaba si…

A la castaña no le gustó ese tono. Frunció el ceño.

-…¿Si?

-Si…B-Bueno-Balbuceó-Si…Si me ayudarías a encontrar el gimnasio.

El gesto de Amalea pasó a ser una mueca de incredibilidad.

-…¿Cómo?... ¿A-Al gimnasio?

-S-Sí. Es que…Es que no recuerdo dónde es y me dejé allí mi bolsa de deporte…

Tic en la ceja.

-Toris-Le llamó, notablemente seria-…Llevamos casi dos meses en W…¿Y tú todavía te pierdes?

La italiana vio como el lituano enrojecía y emitía extraños balbuceos cercanos a una risa nerviosa.

Definitivamente, este chico era un caso perdido.

-Anda-Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a través de los pasillos desiertos de la academia-Vamos.

Lo llevó por varios pasillos siempre atenta a no cruzar ciertas áreas. Lo llevó por el camino largo pues, si tomaban el corto, se encontrarían con las escaleras que llevaban a la Ala norte y tenían el riesgo de encontrarse con Alfred, Victoria o Gretchen, cruzando esas escaleras y era mejor que no.

No debía olvidar nunca que Toris pertenecía a la _Unión Soviética_.

El lituano debía correr si quería ir a la par de ella. A pesar de ser, al menos, unos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, la italiana tenía la fuerza suficiente como para no permitir que aquello fuera una barrera que no pudiera atravesar. Lo arrastró como si fuera un perro atado a una correa hasta detenerse en frente del gimnasio. Le echó una mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes del lituano, quién la mirada, aún con aquella sonrisilla nerviosa que la chica estaba comenzando a detestar.

-¿A qué esperas para entrar, merluzo?- Le espetó, temiendo de que si su apariencia se agotaba empotraría su cabeza contra alguna pared.

Aunque tampoco es que no le importara hacerlo.

-…¿Y si me pierdo dentro del gimnasio?

Tic en la ceja.

-…Vamos-Le cogió, esta vez de la oreja, a la vez que abría la puerta del gimnasio y hacía caso omiso de las protestas del lituano al ser agarrado de esa forma. Cruzaron el pabellón, y buscaron con la mirada la bolsa de deportes que supuestamente Toris había dejado olvidada.

-Creo que dejé mi bolsa por aqu...-El lituano se vio interrumpido cuando chocó contra la espalda de la italiana, quién se había detenido de repente. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta caer inertes, liberando así la oreja de Toris. Pudo apreciar como la italiana palidecía-¿V-Vargas?...-Y en cuanto posó sus orbes sobre lo que había enfrente de la chica, él tomó su mismo color.

Delante de ellos, un demacrado Ivan Braginski jugueteaba con su bufanda a la vez que les sonreía con una sonrisa que, lejos inspirar miedo, transmitía otros sentimientos que si cabían, eran incluso mayores al terror en sí. Les saludó con la mano y ensanchó forzosamente su presente sonrisa, dejando a la vista que su labio inferior se encontraba partido, y que era una herida bastante reciente.

- _Priyatno vas videt-_Les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, haciéndoles ver su aún más notable estado anímico-…Por lo que veo no has perdido el tiempo, Toris.

El lituano tardó unos segundos en responder.

-… ¿Qué?

Ivan dio otro paso.

-Digo que, ha sido faltar a clase un par de días y comenzar a conspirar en mi contra-Miró a la italiana, lo que hizo que ésta se congelara por completo al ser contemplada con aquellos ojos fríos y vacíos. Más fríos y vacíos de lo normal. Amalea retrocedió un paso a la vez que Toris tomaba su mismo camino, sin embargo Ivan avanzó dos más hasta quedar a la altura de ambos-Has estado a punto de hacerme daño tú también Toris…Pero yo siempre seré más rápido que tú.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!-Le gritó el lituano en un momento de valentía-¡Y-Yo en ningún momento he pensado en traicionarte!

-¡El pelo largo tiene razón!-Chilló la italiana, intentando aparentar enfado, solo logrando mostrar más angustia de la debida-¡Soy su tutora en biología! ¡No estábamos…!

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso?-Le interrumpió el mayor, con voz ronca. Su sonrisa forzada iba desapareciendo por momentos y sus ojos se iban tornando cada vez más oscuros-Ya me han traicionado varias veces, pequeña, pero…Lo que no sabéis…Es lo que les hago a las personas que se atreven a hacerlo.

Ni Toris ni Amalea conocían el significado de sus palabras…Pero para ellos dos era entendible que no podían significar nada bueno.

* * *

-…¡Y entonces, van dos, y se cae el de en medio!-Chilló Vladimir de pronto al ver otra vez a su amigo cejón en las nubes- ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, eh?

Arthur Kirkland no era conocido precisamente por sus arranques de violencia, es más, era justo lo contrario. Sin embargo, aquel chiste tan malo merecía un capón en la cabeza, y bien gordo.

Por supuesto, Vladimir no se lo tomó precisamente bien.

-¡Ay!-Se quejó el rumano, acariciándose la zona que había sido golpeada-¡No hacía falta que me golpeases, caray! Y yo que solo quería animarte…

-Ese chiste lo merecía-Bufó- Además, no necesito que me animes-Le dijo el inglés en un suspiro. Si bien era cierto que aquellos no eran precisamente sus mejores días, tampoco necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. Aquel pesar que presionaba tanto su pecho ya se marcharía, o eso esperaba.

Bueno, la verdad era que aquel pesar con nombre y apellido vivía en su casa, y no esperaba que se marchara de ella en mucho tiempo.

Maldita sea.

-_I hate my life_…-Suspiró de nuevo dejándose arrastrar por el viento que hacía poco había comenzado a soplar.

-¡Ánimo cejotas!-Le palmeó la espalda el rumano, intentando animar a su amigo, sin éxito-Si te amargas al final tu comida acabará matando realmente a alguien.

-¡Ni que fuera una _Tita_*! Además-Le miró con el ceño fruncido, preparando la mano para darle otro capón en caso necesario-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que acabaré matando a alguien? ¿Qué insinúas sobre mi cocina?

Vladimir reprimió una carcajada.

-La semana pasada, en clases de cocina casi ahogaste a una señora con una _fondue _y…-El castaño se llevó otro capón, esta vez en el estómago. Éste, no pudo evitar emitir un grito agudo de dolor mientras caída –Dramáticamente, eso si- al suelo de rodillas. Arthur se arrodilló a su lado y le tiró de la oreja-¡Ay, para, para, paraaaaaaaaa!

-¡Idiota! No digas lo de las clases de cocina en alto ¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?-Susurró,entre enojado y avergonzado-Además…No ahogue a esa señora a posta…La _fondue _me salió un poco dura.

-Tío-Vladimir se zafó de su agarre y se levantó, entre divertido y enojado-Que era una _fondue _Artie ¡_Fondue_! ¿¡Cómo te iba a salir dura si eso es líquido so merluzo!?

Arthur enrojeció y se dio media vuelta, caminando a paso rápido e ignorando los reclamos de su amigo.

¡Nadie era capaz de valorar sus habilidades culinarias!

-¡Artie, espera, leñe!-Le gritó el rumano, corriendo detrás de él. No se había dado cuenta que tanto él como el inglés se habían desviado de camino y ahora se encontraban en el patio de la academia W, cerca de la pista de fútbol y del gimnasio-Anda, no corras ta-

Oyó un grito. Vladimir paró en seco.

-Arthur-Lo llamó de nuevo, no tan alto pero si lo suficiente como para que pudiera escucharlo. El aludido se dio la vuelva inmediatamente al notar el tono serio que había adoptado su amigo-…¿Has oído eso?

-…Creo que sí. Venía de…El gimnasio.

Avanzaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio y la abrieron lentamente, intentando alcanzar a ver quién era el que había lanzado aquel chillido tan desgarrador.

Lo que nunca pensaron ver, fue a Toris en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Amalea le zarandeaba y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Ivan estaba quieto, sorprendentemente quieto y sombrío. No sonreía, solo apretaba los puños para volver a golpear al lituano.

Y aquella imagen del ruso solo logró inspirar auténtico pavor.

-¡Basta! ¡Detent…!-La italiana se colgó del brazo del más alto, pero enseguida fue lanzada contra el suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra éste violentamente.

-¡Amalea!-Toris gritó el nombre de la chica en vez del propio apellido. Intentó ir a socorrerla, pero las fuerzas le fallaban, y ni si quiera era capaz de poder ponerse de pie. Se sintió inútil, más inútil que nunca.

Desde la puerta, Vladimir ahogó un grito de la impresión y Arthur quedó estático.

Revivió entonces, una escena similar en la que él era el lituano siendo golpeado por la pandilla de mocosos que abusaron de él en su infancia.

Pero esta vez, Alfred no estaría allí para salvarle.

…A no ser que él pudiera hacer algo.

Sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear en él lo más deprisa que pudo un mensaje pidiendo ayuda a la única persona que podría enfrentar al ruso. Era egoísta por su parte pedirle aquello, pero era eso, o dejar a su suerte a aquellos desgraciados, y él no quería hacerlo. Después de todo, él siempre, aunque lo hubiera negado un montón de veces…

-¡Arthur, debemos hacer algo!

Siempre…

-¡Arthur, deja el móvil, vamos!

Siempre…

-…No podemos seguir esperando a que él llegue. Tienes razón, vamos.

Quiso ser un héroe del silencio.

* * *

Alfred golpeaba el suelo con el talón, impaciente, mientras que Gretchen miraba por la ventana agazapada en si misma, y sin saber muy bien que decir. Había notado en los últimos días un comportamiento algo anormal en el estadounidense. Irascible, quizás algo ensimismado, aunque se podía apreciar que se había esforzado demasiado en ocultarlo.

Respecto a sus emociones, podría decirse que era bastante mentiroso. Tal vez respecto al resto de su vida lo fuera también, pero aún no le conocía lo suficiente como para poder afirmar nada.

Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en una cotilla sin beberlo ni quererlo.

Victoria, por otra parte, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormida. Aquellas malditas pastillas aún causaban grandes estragos en ella.

-T-Tardan mucho ¿Verdad?...-Dijo la rubia intentando romper el hielo, aún con su característica tartamudez. El gato come lenguas no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

-...¿E-Eh?-Parpadeó el chico, confuso-¿Me hablabas a mi?-Gretchen arqueó las cejas en un intento por hacer volver a la realidad al más alto-Hahaha...Eh, Perdona. Es que...Estaba en mi mundo y...-Paró. El sonido de su teléfono móvil sonando lo interrumpió, haciéndole voltearse al bolsillo de su mochila, donde lo tenía guardado. Tecleó su clave de seguridad y miró en la pantalla: _Nuevo mensaje de Arthur Kirkland._

Ahogó un grito. Abrió el mensaje.

"_Al gimnasio. Te necesitamos"_

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, no necesitó pensárselo, sus piernas reaccionaron por él. En unos segundos se halló corriendo a través de los pasillos negros y quemados del Ala norte. Las féminas al verlo, corrieron detrás de él intentando darle alcance, sin entender el porqué de su marcha tan repentina.

-¡A-Alfred! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-No le contestó. Siguió corriendo-¡Alfred!

-¡Alfie, espéranos!

Pero Alfred no oía nada. En su mente solo sonaba la voz difusa de un Arthur pidiéndole ayuda otra vez.

* * *

-¡Basta!-Arthur irrumpió en la sala, seguido de Vladimir. Ivan los miró sin articular gesto alguno. Agarraba del cuello a Toris, quién se sujetaba a las manos del ruso, en un vano intento por intentarse soltar.

El más alto soltó de improviso al lituano, haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo. Sonrió de lado, dejando ver sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

-¡Vaya! Mira quiénes están aquí. Pero si son Robin Hood y su ayudante...Me preguntaba cuanto tardaríais en meter las narices por aquí...¿Cuándo vendrá vuestro amiguito Alfred y esos héroes de los que tanto presume?

Amalea se levantó a duras penas.

-Él vendrá-Dijo, agarrándose el hombro que el ruso le había lastimado.

-¿Ah si?-Se acercó a ella a paso lento, crugiéndose los nudillos de ambas manos-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que le importáis lo suficiente como para arriesgarse por vosotros?...Él es como todos, él hace daño, el traiciona. Nadie en este mundo es de fiar, nadie en este mundo merece ser querido...

Por un instante, la italiana fue capaz de mirar a través de los ojos de Ivan y no al revés. Aquello que había dicho no se lo había dicho a ella; se lo dijo a él mismo, se autoconvenció él mismo.

Pero no lo vio venir. La ítala fue agarrada del brazo y atraía hacia él con un ligero movimiento. La amarró del cuello con sus enormes brazos y la inmovilizó. Pudo haberse librado de un cabezazo, pudo haberse librado con una patada en los bajos...Pero todas aquellas posibilidades se disiparon el aire al ver como su mano sacaba una navaja del bolsillo y lo colocaba en posición horizontal a la cabeza.

La sangre se le heló en ese instante.

-¡Suéltala, Ivan!-Arthur hizo ademán de correr hacia ella, pero el riesgo de ver la navaja incrustada en el cuello de la chica le hizo parar-No...¡N-No cometas una locura! ¡Esto es demasiado!

-No, no lo es. Y más os vale no acercaros...Si no...-Apretó más el agarre, dejando a Amalea sin respiración alguna. Ahogó un grito-La mato.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Arthur no sabía que hacer. Vladimir quedó estático y Toris intentaba incorporarse por todos los medios, sin éxito. Todos sentían miedo, angustia. Pero sobretodo impotencia; Por no poder ayudar a Amalea, por no poder ayudarse a si mismos.

La castaña sonrió de medio lado, reuniendo la soberbia necesaria aún en aquellos momentos de crisis.

-...¿Y qué...Coño ganas con...Matarme?

Ivan carcajeó.

-Nada. Eso es lo divertido ¿No lo entiendes?

Nadie lo hizo.

-Lo sé, nadie lo entiende. Ni si quiera yo-El ruso la miró a los ojos, ojos que ahora se hallaban vacíos, nublosos, opacos. Carcajeó-...A veces lo mejor sería estar muerto ¿No crees? La muerte es hermosa, vacía, oscura y calmada. Es mejor estar así, allí no existe el dolor. Allí no está mi padre-Alzó el puñal-Y no...¿No sería maravilloso que yo te concediera tan hermoso placer?

-¡No!-Gritaron todos, corriendo hacia el ruso, quién tenía la intención de degollar a Amalea de un corte limpio.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, no llegarían para evitar nada. El puñal ya estaba en el aire, listo para ser clavado.

Todo era demasiado ficticio para ser real.

Y sin embargo, lo era.

-Yo te concederé...La ida al jardín del Edén.

Amalea cerró los ojos, viendo su fin a través del filo de la daga. Los mantuvo cerrados hasta creer que vio su alma salir de su cuerpo, pero no fue así. La sangre no corría por su cuello, su alma seguía en su sitio y su corazón latía mucho más deprisa de lo normal. Se atrevió a entrecerrar los ojos y a intentar averiguar el porqué su muerte se posponía tanto.

Vio la daga, siendo sujetada por otra mano.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana cabrón!-Lovino Vargas sujetaba el brazo de Ivan con fuerza obligando así, a soltar el agarre de su hermana y hacerla caer contra el suelo. Aprovechando la confusión, le asestó un puñetazo en la barbilla desestabilizándolo y haciéndose con el poder de la daga-¡Nadie la toca! ¡NADIE! ¿¡Te enteras!? ¡Es MI hermana!

Su hermana no sabía si sorprenderse por aquel gesto o enfadarse. Podría haber matado a Lovino, sin embargo éste, quién no era precisamente conocido por su valentía, se armó de valor y la defendió. Más aún, reconoció el hecho de que ambos eran hermanos y no la repudió como hacía casi dos meses lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron cuando él pertenecía a la URSS.

-L-Lovi...-Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular.

Lovino la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-El labio le tembló, sus ojos se quebraron un instante al las marcas en el cuello de su _sorella_-...Idiota.

Ivan retrocedió, aún con el gesto sombrío.

-¿Tú también me traicionas?...Veo que tenía razón, hoy os habíais puesto de acuerdo para poneros en mi contra-Volvió a carcajear, sin ganas-...Ninguno de vosotros merece la muerte, no sois dignos de ella. Solamente yo podré...

-¿Acaso crees que la muerte podrá darte todo lo que necesitas?-Se oyó una voz al fondo del gimnasio resonar por todo el recinto-Si es así, no eres más que un iluso.

Todos se giraron para verlos. Arthur sonrió.

-...Así que has venido...Alfred Jones.

Aparecieron de las sombras Alfred, Gretchen y Victoria con una sonrisa en ambos rostros, aunque con un deje de preocupación. Sin embargo, aquel no era el mejor momento de preocuparse, debían centrarse en la situación y hacerle frente.

Alfred se adelantó varios pasos por delante, sonriendo.

-¡No pienso dejar a mis queridos héroes solos nunca! ¡Que lo sepas, ruso paliducho!

Ivan avanzó varios pasos hacia él. Todos hicieron un corrillo entre ambos; estaban asustados, si, pero debían estar cerca por si acaso la cosa se extendía a mayores. Debían ayudar a Alfred, al igual que él había acudido en su ayuda.

Tal y como un héroe.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para poder detenerme, eh, héroe de pacotilla?-Ahora el tono del ruso sonaba herido, rencoroso y furioso. Él ya daba por hecho que el estadounidense no iba a venir, y el hecho de que hubiera acudido solo podía significar...Que la gente solo lo traicionaba a él-El año pasado tampoco pudiste, y ahora te encuentras igual: Rodeado de tus amigos, y cuando nos peleemos...Caerán las culpas sobre todos, al igual que pasó el año pasado con el club del baloncesto.

-Esta vez no ocurrirá así-Contradijo el estadounidense-Porque esta vez tengo algo que tu no tienes.

-¿Y qué es eso, si puede saberse?

Alfred sonrió.

-Esperanza.

El ruso no pudo más, se lanzó hacia el estadounidense en un ataque de rabia y comenzaron los golpes. Alfred se defendió en cuanto pudo, devolviéndole algún que otro puñetazo. Ivan pateaba y el rubio devolvía, no pensaban en defenderse, solo en devolver. Acabaron en el suelo en una maraña de golpes e insultos que no acababan nunca mientras los demás intentaban encontrar la forma de separarlos.

-¡Alfred, para!-Gritó el británico.

Pero nadie era capaz de frenarlos. En aquel momento solo existían ellos dos, y su furia, su rencor guardado durante tanto tiempo, ahora explotaba en otra pelea que parecía no querer acabar nunca. Eran enemigos natos, con odio en las miradas desde primera vista, desde el primer momento en el que ambos se encontraron. Ya desde entonces sabían que su encuentro sería el primero de muchos y que casi todos ellos acabarían muy mal.

Alfred tenía un ojo morado y la nariz de Ivan estaba rota. Ambos sangraban y sujetaban doloridos, pero aún seguían tercos con la convicción de hacer un daño aún mayor al otro. Al ver que no se detenían intentaron detenerles, unos por un lado y otros por otro.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguieron apaciguar a medias a ambos, aunque eso no significaba que hubiera disminuido la tensión y mucho menos.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame he dicho!-Chilló el estadounidense-¡Jo, suelta!

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!-Le chilló Ivan a Vladimir y Victoria, quienes eran los que lo sujetaban.

-¡Parad ya los dos, diablos!-Les espetó la sureña mientras los miraba a ambos con una mueca desaprobatoria- ¿¡Cómo habéis podido llegar a tanto!? ¿¡Por qué Ivan!? ¿¡Por qué Alfie!? ¿Por qué es esta vuestra solución?

-¡Tú no serías capaz de entenderlo!-Gritó Ivan. No era una voz dulce como la de siempre, no era una voz vacía, como la de antes. Era quebrada, ronca y ahogada, al igual que su rostro había cambiado. Seguía igual de sombrío, pero mucho más humano-¡Nadie lo entendería, nadie! ¡Por que esta escuela necesita estar a mi mando, necesita un presidente como yo!...¡Y entonces podré...!

No pudo seguir, se le fue la voz.

Yekaterina Braginski apareció delante de su hermana Natasha a paso lento, arrastrando los pies. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban rojas, al igual que sus orbes azules. Su labio le temblaba y los pelillos de sus brazos le bailaban en la piel. Natasha no decía nada, solo callaba.

-¿Por qué...?-Dijo con voz decaída la menor de los hermanos Braginski-¿Por qué haces esto...? ¿Por qué no te detienes?

-Hermana... ¿No lo ves tú tampoco?...Esto es solo el principio. S-Si consigo el poder, pronto...En casa, nosotros...

-¡No, no podremos!-Chilló la menor, rompiendo a sollozar-¡Nunca podremos! ¡La casa es distinta!

-Yekate-

-¡Podrás hacerte con el poder aquí pero nunca podrás con él!...Así que...Ya...Para...Detén esto...-Siguió sollozando. Temblaba como un flan, lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas, a unos metros de él-Para de una vez...

Los lloros de la chica inundaron el lugar, sin nadie que pudiera romper aquel sonido tan angustioso que llenaba los oídos de todos. La chica seguía llorando en solitario hasta que los brazos de Natasha la rodearon en un abrazo, intentando transmitirle apoyo.

-Vámonos Ivan-Dijo Natasha levantando a su hermana poco a poco.

-Pero...

-Por favor-Le cortó Natasha, con un ligero temblor en el labio- Vámonos.

Ivan se quedó mirándola con ojos vacíos y asintió mecánicamente unos segundos después. Se quedaron contemplando la escena y viendo como los tres hermanos desaparecían por la puerta del gimnasio hasta perderse de la vista de todos. Nadie fue capaz de comprender exactamente lo que había pasado, pero pudieron apreciar que había algo más detrás de palabras que solamente los Braginski podían conocer.

Se hizo unos minutos de silencio. Alfred suspiró.

-...Vámonos nosotros también-Dijo mirando a todos-Tenemos que curarnos esas heridas.

* * *

Llegaron al aula secreta todos en completo silencio. Solamente Vladimir y Toris emitieron algún que otro gritillo de asombro al comprobar que en el Ala norte que ya nadie usaba, aún quedaba cosas interesantes por visitar. Obviamente dejaron bien claro que no podían darle la ubicación del lugar a nadie, sobretodo a Toris, quién aún pertenecía a la URSS... ¿O ya no? La verdad era que en tan poco tiempo todo se había tornado demasiado confuso y, quitando de eso, ahora lo verdaderamente importante era el curar las heridas de todos.

-Así que...¿Al final escogiste este lugar?-Dijo Arthur, eliminando el silencio mientras curaba el moratón del ojo de Alfred-Esta...Fue el aula en la que...

-Si-Le contestó él en un registro de voz bajo, algo inusual en él-Fue el lugar de encuentro de los antiguos héroes del silencio, antes de...

-Lo sé-Lo interrumpió-Lo sé...

Victoria asentía vagamente con el semblante serio. El resto de los presentes no parecía enterarse de nada. ¿Antiguos Héroes del silencio? ¿Había habido antes unos antecesores con una misión similar a la suya y con el mismo nombre? ¿Y qué pasó en aquella época? Al menos fueron estas preguntas las que se agolparon en la mente de todos, sobretodo en la de Gretchen, quién había comenzado a desarrollar una afición por el cotilleo -Cúlpese a Victoria y Elizabeta- Sin embargo, al igual que los demás decidió hacer caso omiso y seguir curando a Amalea, mientras el rumano atendía a Toris.

El resto del tiempo permanecieron callados. No había ánimos para hablar, y tampoco creían tener motivos para hacerlo. El silencio y las miradas les bastaban por ahora, el tiempo no se detenía pero el momento se hacía eterno. Aquella experiencia tan explosiva y ficticia no hacía más si no hacerles ver lo preciada que era la vida, la esperanza, la amistad.

Aquellas cosas que nunca aprecias hasta que realmente las necesitas.

-Oh, no quedan vendas...-Se lamentó Gretchen al ver que no tenía nada con que vendar a la italiana.

-Mira dentro de aquel armario-Le señaló el inglés-Esto hace tiempo fue la enfermería de la academia W.

Gretchen frunció el ceño ¿Y cómo flores sabía él todo eso?

Avanzó hasta el armario y comenzó a rebuscar en él. Nada, no veía absolutamente nada. Removió varias cajas llenas de libros y libretas antiguos, batas, botellas de agua y polvo. Metió la cabeza un poco más y siguió buscando hasta dar con algo fino y enrollado en una bola. ¡Bingo!

-Lo encontr...-Estaba a punto de celebrarlo cuando su mirada se cruzó con lo que parecía ser una caja brillante y polvorienta de metal. La sacó, con sumo cuidado de no tirar ninguna otra caja encima de otra y provocar desorden alguno. Salió del armario y fijó la vista en sus amigos, los cuales tenían la mirada en el suelo, perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Miró la caja; parecía ser una caja metálica para guardar el almuerzo, de esas que estuvieron muy de moda antiguamente. Tenía un montón de garabatos iguales de una persona en un montón de poses.

Siguió examinando la caja hasta que el sonido del altavoz del patio la alarmó a ella y a todos los demás.

"**Por favor, se ruega a: Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Victoria Oukhira, María Amalea Vargas, Gretchen Zwingli, Vladimir Moldoveanu y Toris Lorinaitis, acudan inmediatamente a jefatura. Repito, se ruega a..."**

Todos se estremecieron de golpe, alguno dio un respingo.

Y antes de que las fuerzas fallaran a Gretchen al verse -De nuevo- envuelta en un problema del que, no sabría si podría salir, atinó a ver garabateado un nombre demasiado familiar en la caja metálica, haciendo que sus orbes se dilataran como pupilas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El asombroso, Gilbert Beilschmidt._

* * *

_Tita*: Es un personaje ficticio de la novela Como agua para el Chocolate, de Laura Esquivel, y tene el poder de transmitir sus sentimientos a través de sus platos. Me resultó cómico hacerle una comparación con Arthur xDD_

**Notillas: **Bien, tienen tooodo el derecho a matarme, señores. Dos meses sin publicar...Viva yo ._. Pero no saben lo que me cuesta escribir a veces, necesito la inspiración necesarias para que me queden capítulos decentes y...Bueno, ustedes saben, es mejor esperar por algo bueno que leer algo rápido y que sea mierda. En fin... ¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap! Empiezan a atarse cabos y a salir a la luz nuevos...Puedo deciros que todos y cada uno de ellos están relacionados entre si y...Me siento mal por como estoy pintando a Ivan, pero tiene sus razones para portarse de esa manera, ya pronto saldrán más cosas de él. ¿Y quién creéis que es el hombre que gritaba en el tren? Decidme vuestras hipótesis, a ver si acertáis :,DU**  
**

Y nada más. Para el que siga leyendo esto (?) Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y recordad, por cada review, una usukada gratis (?)

**Au revoir!**


End file.
